Alola, Sinnoh
by zcritic88
Summary: Two months after the third shadow crisis, Lillie has prepared to take Elio on a trip to the Sinnoh region to partake in contests and a surprise trip! What will happen through out their adventure?
1. Bashing Skulls and Dressing up

**_The following fanfiction is a continuation of the fanfiction Though The Sands We Go. It would be wise to read that one first before going into this one!_**

* * *

Two months have passed since the end of the third shadow crisis. Life had went on as the pokemon that suffered were either returned to their trainers, sent back home, being in the process of being sent back home or in the case with the few still left under the care of two trainers, Elio and Lillie. For Elio this meant he has to shuffle between helping Lillie take care of them and his duty as champion. Lillie was more hands on as she had the free time. Very few of the pokemon had noticeable issues; Plusle and Minum hate being separated from each other, Seviper was not allowed near anything small and fluffy because he mistook some of them for its natural enemy the Zangoose. Tetra the Qwilfish was startled by everything and puffed up. Bob the Bibarel had a phobia of being in a battle or even the thought of being in a battle. For Armaldo, Cradily, Simisear, Simipour, Simisage and Porygon 2 they do not trust humans because their own trainers had them turned into shadow pokemon. Kukui offered to help with some of the aquatic pokemon providing they behaved.

With the pokemon being raised, Lillies Venonat, Zorua, Skiddo and Azurril had evolved. The Zoroark was naturally a prankster and often disguises himself as two of Lillies pokemon, Lola the Vaporeon and Cain the Leafeon. He often fools Elio or when he figure it out, the Zoroark always escapes and finds a new disguise. Sometimes when Elio and Lillie are busy, they often leave Pete the Banette and Makuta the Cofagrigus to help guard the house. Elio still wondered what what happened to his shrinking hidden stash of gold nuggets as he shuffled between evolving the pokemon he had caught on Orre and everything else that came from being champion. The Banette is naturally a prankster that is content with having some plush toys to keep company, while the Cofagrigus is very quick to scare off would be burglars. Some of the pokemon Elio and Lillie brought with them to Orre have been put on standby for when they need them again. Lillies Pidgeot was let out to reconnect with his parents; Tally a Pidgeotto Lillie caught in Kanto by accident and Dafgers, a Farfetch'd. The creature of legends named Lunala or called Nebby, had agreed to help socialize the Solgaleo to help him better learn his powers. Once it was done, Lillie's options were to either send Solgaleo back home or keep him with her, it would take years to undo all of the damage Cipher had done but she and Elio are patient.

At Aether, the scientists have been busy, they had discovered a method to remove the corruption on the key stones they obtained during Ciphers attack on Alola. Surrounding the key stones with mega stones and placing them into a machine to slowly remove the corruption. Other wise they have been busy with another problem that occurred ever since the ordeal with shadow Mew; the nightmarish creatures that swarmed Alola and the psychic types that were driven insane were a result of the excess power of the shadow Mew. More research is to be seen as to how long the effect will hold and how many need help. To Elio if the psychic project would keep Aether out of trouble, he would not care since they were suppose to be helping pokemon rather than exploit them. To Lillie, it was a small comfort that her mother was slowly getting better after her few episodes during the shadow crisis. As for Gladion, he was busy fulfilling what Elio and Lillie trusted him to; having the pokemon rescued in Orre guided home.

Elio had one minor issue to tend to, because he encouraged the people of Alola to challenge him, he had to deal with the fact that everyone is after his title. Many tried, few even got to him. Even fewer have knocked out members his team. The last three challengers were three former members of Team Skull who had finally gathered the courage to try and face him on his throne. After Elio saw their performance in Orre Colosseum, he sought to one day see what they had to bring as both a challenge and a threat. Elio just organized his team to take Bulmer, Jeffery and Yorks on. Wavey the Alolan Dugtrio was given a choice scarf to compensate for having less speed than its regional counterpart, Makuta the Cofagrigus was taken out of the basement for another battle, Kalden the Silvally had been equipped with a disk called the Dragon Memory ever since it broke off its helmet when it evolved from Type:Null. Mac the Hitmonchan was equipped with a life orb to take on many challengers, Terminator the Metagross was a pokemon Elio had both feared and respected for its raw power and frightening speed upon mega evolving. The latest addition to the team was the mythical pokemon Mew, what was a pokemon that had spent two months clinging to either Elio or Lillie was now comfortable with training up for battle. Elio had named this Mew, Isaac.

As Elio progressed past his Elite Four, he gave the usual order. "We have at least three more people coming for my throne! Don't hold back and this should be the last of the rush we have to deal with for a while."

The first of the three was a punk named Bulmer. "Took us long enough to reach here! Now lets see what really makes you the champion!"

Elio stood and bellowed out. "You had many obstacles during your journey as well as many set backs. Show me why you stand before me!"

Vs Pokemon Trainer Bulmer.

Bulmer sent out a Crobat. Elio took a great ball and shouted. "WAVEY LETS START THIS BATTLE!"

Out came a long haired Dugtrio. "OPEN UP WITH ROCK SLIDE AND DO NOT STOP!"

The scarf gave the Dugtrio the speed it needed to attack the Crobat first with falling rocks. Bulmer flinched and shouted. "Use brave bird to get that Dugtrio weak enough for Jack to finish it off!" The Dugtrio was rushed by the Crobat as it was prepared to finish it off with another rock slide.

Bulmer called the Crobat back and tossed a great ball. "Alright Jack lets finish this one off! Use moon..."

The Dugtrio used another rockslide, causing the newly arrived Sylveon flinch from the rocks. After another rock slide, the Sylveon used moon blast to knock the Dugtrio out.

Elio switched to his next pokemon. "Kalden! Show this fool the raw power of a dragon!" Out came a Silvally with teal high lights. Elio shouted. "NOW! USE FLASH CANNON TO TAKE THAT SYLVEON OUT!" With a shot out of the Silvally's mouth, the Sylveon was knocked out. Bulmer growled as he sent out a Pangoro.

Elio shouted. "KALDEN USE FLAMETHROWER! SHOUT YOU THUUM!" Bulmer was about to ask what Elio was talking about when the Pangoro was burned from a flame thrower. "Hit that Silvally with a sky uppercut, see if you can't take it out!"

The Silvally was sent backward, but it still stood for Elio to shout. "NOW! DRACO METEOR! SHOW THEM ALL WHY YOU ARE A DRAGON!" T

he Pangoro was quickly knocked out by pelting meteors, Bulmer sent out his next pokemon, an Alolan Exeggutor. "Nutsy... just get out there and shut them up!" Elio ordered the Silvally to use another draco meteor when Bulmer posed for the Exeggutor to use a "DEVASTATING DRAKE!" to knock the Silvally out.

Elio smiled as he called the Silvally back. "You done good. MAC LETS PUSH FOWARD!" The Hitmonchan leaped into the field as Elio began to shout his next order. "FINISH THAT EXEGGUTOR OFF WITH MACH PUNCH!"

The Alolan Exeggutor was knocked out by the mach punch, Bulmer sighed in frustration. "Froggums! Lets take him out!"

Elio shouted out. "USE THUNDERPUNCH!" The Politoed was hit for super effective damage as it bounced into the air. The Hitmonchan stood as the Politoed bounced on him, paralyzing him for a scald to finish him off. Elio glared at the Politoed as sent out a Metagross and raised his keystone, laughing loudly. "TERMINATOR! MEGA EVOLVE! HAHAHAHA!"

The Metagross glowed as it took a much more agile and much more brutal form; eight limbs, four in the front and four in the back with a spike on its chin. Elio shouted. "KNOCK IT OUT WITH ZEN HEADBUTT!"

The Metagross rammed into the Politoed and knocked him back to Bulmer. "Gaak! Skully lets mess him up!"

Elio shouted louder as he saw the Alolan Marowak. "TERMINATOR USE EARTHQUAKE TO CRUSH THAT MAROWAK!"

The Marowak still stood as Bulmer shouted back. "Use shadow club and that Metagross is down!" With a swing of a spectral bone, the Metagross reverted back and was knocked out. Elio smiled as a Mew floated from behind the throne.

Bulmer's eyes widened. "Oh come on what pokemon is it this time?"

Elio sighed. "Mew! Or Isaac!" He posed for the move, placed his fingers at the sides of his head and moved his right hand infront of him. "SHATTERED PSYCHE!" Ending the fight as the Marowak was tossed all around, breaking through a psychic barrier.

Bulmer sighed at the fact he lost as Elio kept a smile. "In comparison to most of the challengers these last couple months, you were the first to have actually been a new challenge. Feel free to try again. Now begone!"

Bulmer shook his head at how over the top the champion acted as he left to tell the other two the bad news.

Elio healed his pokemon as he prepared for the next challenger. A pale red haired gangster named Jeffery. "You think you can hold forever champ?"

Elio shrugged. "No! But I want this to last a long time. Have at you!"

Vs Pokemon Trainer Jeffery.

Jeffery sent out a Magnezone. Elio sent out his Hitmonchan. "MAC USE MACH PUNCH TO BREAK THAT STURDY!"

As fast as the punch went, Jeffery sighed. "Thunderbolt and get it ready!"

Elio shouted as the Magnezone shot at the Hitmonchan. "MAC BEAT THAT MAGNEZONE DOWN IN CLOSE COMBAT!"

The Hitmonchan rushed in and knocked out the Magnezone, Jeffery sent out a Hariyama. "Use fake out! Then get a bullet punch ready."

Elio was about to shout for a mach punch when the Hariyama faked out the Hitmonchan, as both fighting types punched each other, the Hitmonchan was knocked out.

Elio frowned. "Sorry that I am sending Terminator out sooner than usual! MEGA EVOLVE AND USE ZEN HEAD BUTT!"

The Hariyama was quickly knocked out as Jeffery cringed. "Yikes! Jumpluff we need that thing shut down now! Use stun spore!"

The Mega Metagross was paralyzed, but it rammed its head into the Jumpluff for significant damage, the Jumpluff held a red card, sending it back.

Elio sent out the Mew. "ISAAC! FLAMETHROWER THIS ONE OUT!" The Mew was paralyzed by the Jumpluff's stun spore; Mew knocked out the Jumpluff with a flamethrower.

Jeff swallowed as he switched. "Granbull! Use crunch to take that Mew down hurry before that Z move mess you up!" The Mew was crunched, it was unable to move due to paralysis.

Elio sighed as he called the Mew back "Return! Terminator lets finish this!" The Granbull crunched into the Metagross for super effective damage as Elio shouted. "METEOR MASH!"

As another was knocked out Jeffery, growled. "Thats it! Dugtrio take that Metagross down with an earthquake!"

As the Metagross was knocked out, Elio sent out his Dugtrio. "Use Earthquake yourself!" In a rumble, the opposing Dugtrio was also knocked out.

Jeffery sent out his last pokemon. "Goodra lets try and keep this fight alive, substitute and fireblast!" Another quake was felt as the Goodra set up a substitute and knocked the Dugtrio out of the field.

Elio sent out the Silvally. "NOW END THIS FIGHT IN GLORY! DRACO METEOR!" The Goodra was crushed by falling meteors, leaving Jeffery defeated.

Elio grinned more. "Another good one. If you want to try for the throne again, you are more than free to do so. Next!"

As the second punk left in disappointment and Elio healed, a dark skin gangster arrived more furious in comparison. "Okay! Now I am going to avenge the other two!"

Elio laughed. "Lets see you try!"

Vs Pokemon Trainer Yorks

Yorks sent out a Kangaskhan. Elio shouted out. "ALRIGHT WAVEY, LETS SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

Yorks finished a cigarette as he shouted out. "Okay Kangaskhan use fake out to slow him down a bit!"

The Dugtrio flinched as Elio shouted. "HIT HER WITH AN EARTHQUAKE!" Yorks shouted out for the Kangaskhan to use an earthquake herself.

The Dugtrio was knocked out as Elio sent out his next pokemon. "KALDEN! FLAMETHROWER THAT KANGASKHAN OUT!"

The Silvally finished off the Kangaskhan with a flamethrower as Yorks prepared a switch. "Okay Don Feathers, lets show this kid how far you came!" Elio roared for his Silvally to use draco meteor, the Honchkrow was still up to knock it down with a brave bird. Both were knocked out from the damage and the recoil.

Elio took a deep breath as he called back the Silvally and shouted. "ISAAC LETS DO THIS!"

Yorks sent out a Talonflame and began to pose for an "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" engulfing the Mew in a fire ball as Elio began his pose for "SHATTERED PSYCHE!" Sending the Talonflame across a psychic barrier for a knock out. York sent out an Alolan muk, the Mew twitched a nasty plot it was crunched into.

Elio shouted "Isaac if you are still up, shoot it with a flamethrower!" As the Mew spewed powerful flames, the Muk jabbed it with a poisonous fist for a knock out.

Elio called the Mew back and shouted. "TERMINATOR! MEGA EVOLVE AND USE EARTHQUAKE!" With a crash into the ground, the Muk was knocked out. Yorks saw he was losing and sent out Bewear in an attempt to keep his dignity as a trainer.

Elio shouted at the Mega Metagross. "Zen headbutt!" The Metagross rammed at the Bewear as Yorks shouted back. "Bewear hit that Metagross with an earthquake, I am not leaving until that thing is taken down!"

Elio shrugged as the Metagross took the damage. "Another one into the Bewear!" With a knock out, Yorks called the Bewear back and sent out his last pokemon, a Parasect.

Elio shouted out. "METEOR MASH!" The Parasect took the hit and shot out spores, sending the Metagross into a deep sleep, leaving it for a quick knock out from an x scissor.

Elio shouted out. "NOW MAKUTA! LETS END THIS! KEEP USING SHADOW BALL UNTIL THAT PARASECT IS DOWN!" The Parasect was pelted with a shadow ball as it shot out spores into the Cofagrigus, it attempted to drain it for health with a leech life. As the Parasect healed for minimal amount of damage, the Cofagrigus awoke and ended the fight.

Yorks slumped down in defeat as Elio cheered at him. "You done well to make it this far. If you want to try for the throne again. You are free to do so."

Yorks glared. "Don't, say anything kid! I kind of want to go tell the others the bad news."

As the last of the challengers have been bested, Elio got a call from Kahili. "Hey champ, word is from Kukui that we are not expecting any new challengers for quite a while. We been busy ever since that... incident!"

Elio frowned. "Good to hear! Unless anything comes up I will be at Melemele!" Elio left the building to fly back home, hoping to meet up with Lillie and prepared for what she had planned for two months.

* * *

At Hau'oli.

Bulmer, Jeffery and Yorks talked things over as they bought some masaldas for comfort.

Bulmer was the first to break the silence. "Took that champ kid a month to get by the trials, stop that Aether nonsense and become champ... took us two months to barely get the trials done!"

Jeffery groaned as he began to recall what went wrong for them. "First off, to hell with that old man, to hell with Cipher and to hell with that curfew! Second, anyone remember what happened that caused us to get knocked out. Because I keep remembering those voices like it was a nightmare; failure, noob, all you work for will be for nothing! Then turn out those Cipher goons tried to shoot Alola out of the map with some tauros shit weapon."

Jeffery cringed more. "That point everything went crazy and we were swarmed by some purple... things. They kept coming no mater how much Magnezone fried! Then turn out what ever was causing that mess put the Champ into a coma! Once that was done and he came back to Alola, he became so busy he wouldn't take any challengers."

Jeffery slammed his head in defeat as Yorks smoked another cigarette. "Where did that all get us in the end? How many of us besides big sis has even gotten that far? Did either of you numb skulls expected the Champ to sit back and let us win? He doesn't even hold back for his lady friend least of all people like us!"

As Elio flew to Hau'oli, he over heard the last part and shouted. "True enough!"

The Skull Trio groaned as to what the Champion still wanted with the three. Elio took a deep breath as he asked if he was allowed sit down and talk to them. Mew was playing with his tail as Elio began. "When I first saw you three, you were not even scrubs. You were a bunch of crooks that got in my way and I had to do something about it. Ever since Team Skull was disbanded, most don't have anywhere else to go for reasons I don't even want to think about!"

Elio looked at all three of them as he continued. "Be honest with me, when you restarted the trials, did you plan ahead?"

The Skull Trio looked at each other as they hesitate to answer. Elio reworded his question. "Besides that shadow pokemon incident!"

The Skull trio nodded as Elio helped them remove one of the things that they messed up in. "I saw your teams back on Orre, you did everything right in making a team with various roles. I am proud of you three to have made it this far and you should be proud as w..."

The Mew spun as he noticed a tough looking woman in a blue bandana walking right behind Elio. It was startled and meowed to let Elio know who was right behind him. "Crap, she was listening to me... was she?"

Plumeria gave Elio a nuggie as she began to ask. "What the hell were you doing to my little bros?"

Elio shouted out. "Trying to make them feel better after crushing their hopes and dreams! How much did you even hear?"

Plumeria let him go and told him. "More than enough!"

Elio pretended to be intimidated and asked. "This is my que to leave before I make it worse?"

Plumeria gave Elio a poisonous smile. "I think you done quite enough, now get out of here kid!"

Elio had the Mew come with him as Plumeria handed the Skull Trio three envelopes. "I heard something is reopening in another region. You three got better things to do than sitting around in this region. Check it out when you get the chance!"

* * *

Elio return home to find Lillie reading something with her Vaporeon, Leafeon and Kingler. Elio sent out his Silvally to go play with the Mew as he asked Lillie about her day.

Lillie tried to hide her excitement and answered. "Uneventful, how was your day?"

Elio sat on a chair and took a deep breath. "Just took care of the last batch of challengers. They were the more interesting of the new bunch. These last two months were busy but in comparison to that three months of hell, this is preferable. How were the others?"

Lillie smiled. "Nanny has been a help in carrying groceries with me, Bouy and Skitters have become very good in battle ever since they evolved! Soak, Broil, Season and Sony are starting to trust me more that I can battle with them! Elio, I have something we can go do in a couple of weeks!"

Lillie handed Elio a note about something in Sinnoh. "Pokemon... super contests?"

Lillie sighed. "Remember that wager we had two months ago?"

Elio nodded. "I remember. How long is this trip going to be?"

Lillie smiled and explained. "A month and a half at worse!"

Elio smiled back. "I think I know a couple pokemon I have that might be interested in this. Since the region I picked did not go so well, this would give me something to do!"

The next day the duo split to get an okay from everyone.

Elios mother approved as she recalled. "I remember your father being from Sinnoh. We got together when I tried one of these contests and he tried the pokemon league! I wish he called from Unova though, it has been over a year."

Elio shrugged as he went to ask Kukui if the pokemon league was okay with him going on another trip; the professor had good news for Elio in that the league is not expecting any people for at least a month.

Kukui grinned as he spoke his opinion on the contests. "I also heard that these contest are a good way to test out some moves out for visual appeal, let me know how that goes!"

Lillie had a shorter time explaining to her brother where she is going to be.

As she told Gladion the actual reason for her to take a trip to Sinnoh. "While the Contests is something I want to do, there is another reason I have to go to Sinnoh. Here!"

Lillie handed Gladion an envelope containing a pass to somewhere. "Sinnoh battle front... you know I am going to be busy until the pokemon you and Elio handed over to us are back home! I just had a group of pokemon heading to Unova."

Lillies cheeks were puffing, Gladion sighed in defeat. "No guarantee, but I will go when I get the chance!"

Lillie smiled as she prepared to tell her mother about the trip.

Lusamine saw the invitation to the Sinnoh Battle frontier and placed her hand over her face. "I know what you are about to tell me, the question is why? This is a yearly event and only a few trainers get these. So go!"

The two smiled at each other as Lillie left the Aether Paradise to go back to Melemele.

* * *

Elio was busy talking to Hau about something in Iki Town.

"They can apparently cut tree's, push boulders, smash rocks, climb walls, travel across water and climb waterfalls. The only thing Bob cannot do besides battling is fly! I heard that Molayne was busy connecting the P.C to the rest of the world. We should be able to access our storage a day or so after we get to Sinnoh!"

Lillie flew down to explain to Elio the good news. "Shouldn't you get some of the pokemon ready for the trip? I will catch up to you in a little while."

Elio left for home as Lillie talked to Hau. "Now then, I got something for you to look at. Let us know if you are interested!"

Hau read the invitation and cheered. "I got to go ask if it is okay for a short trip!"

Hau ran toward Iki town as Lillie took a deep breath. _"I know he is going to love this!"_

During the following week, Lillie trained some of her pokemon for there trip to Sinnoh. Swifter the Cinccino, Skitters the Venomoth, Brute the Darmanitan, Ghorchi the Hydreigon Lola the Vaporeon and Cain the Leafeon were among the most excited. Elio's mother agreed to help the duo make some material for the dress up competition's they have in Sinnoh. She gathered the material to put things together, they are the ones who attempt to make it.

Elio sighed at what his mother was doing. "You told me you went a little much when you went to this the first time, Something about Reptile looking like a ninja?"

Elio's mother smiled back. "Now you two are making some!"

The Mew wanted to piece together a costume himself and began making a Fez.

Elio and his mother found it innocent enough until the later saw him gathering paper and red paint. "Oh, no no no! If you are going to put that much detail in a cosplay, pick something else!"

The Mew sighed as it put the material away, it meowed something to Elio's mother as it gathered black cloth, sticks and string. Elio's mother looked at the material and nodded. "Okay I think I know what you are going for, mind if I help?"

As the two exit into a sewing room, Lillie asked Elio what that was about, he sighed as he realized what was happening. "Isaac wanted to pick a new character. Where did he get that idea though?

" Lillie asked Elio where is Rotom Dex. Elio answered. "He is at Kukui's being upgraded, good news is that he won't annoy us during this. The bad news he is kind of our map and translator."

Lillie finished making some purple and orange ribbons for her Venomoth and Volcarona. "What do you two think of these?"

The Venomoth and Volcarona let Lillie put them on them. The Venomoth did not mind the look, neither did the Volcarona until the orange ribbons burst into flames. Elio looked in disappointment as he picked up the ashes. The Volcarona sighed at what he done and went into his ball in shame.

Lillie looked down in more shame as Elio attempted to make her feel better. "I don't think Sunne did that on purpose, fiery wings tend to do that to anything."

Lillie frowned. "I know, Sunne does this when he burns something by accident."

The two nodded in acceptance as the Mew flew back with a strange costume.

The Mew had a black shirt, black bat wings as Elio's mother finished with the horns. "Little snap here! There we go! This what you were going for?"

The Mew growled menacingly at his reflection and smiled back. The following hours, the duo were busy making bow ties, bands, cloaks, gathered some old clothes and items laying around to see what would match. The Hydreigon being the one who would not stand still as he wiggled into a suit, had a top hat placed on his main head, a bow tie placed on the other and was about to bust out of the house to look for something.

Lillie took the outfit off of the Hydreigon and wondered. "What are you about to do Ghorchi? You know people get nervous when you fly around on your own!"

The Hydreigon smiled and nodded as he took Lillie with him on a small trip outside to find something. Leaving the Cinccino as the only one that needed something. Elio's mother thought of something fitting for a pokemon that cleans as she went back to the sewing room.

Elio looked over to the Mew with a T.M case ready. "Since Psycho boost is considered a smart move do you mind if I have you forget dazzling gleam for something else?" The Mew smiled and picked the T.M containing the move shadow ball.

Once the two ladies returned, Elio's mother had a red maid outfit as she asked. "Swifter do you think you would like this?" The Cinccino saw the outfit, sighed and grabbed a small broom. The Hydreigon opened the door acting excited over a flower he picked up, a lily. Lillie smiled and blushed as she asked about anything she missed.

Elio shrugged. "Aside from carving some fake throwing stars for Zippy and gathering stuff for a ninja hood, not much. This next month is going to be interesting to say the least." The duo finished making a fake anchor and tough looking wristbands as Elio's mother got a camera ready for a small group photo. "Alright everyone, cheers!"

Click!


	2. Marshing Past The Swamp!

"Toot! Toot! We are now arriving at Pastoria City!"

Elio and Lillie got out of the cabin to see the new sights as they took a first step into Sinnoh. The city itself was a harbor port it has a pokemon gym in the north western corner and to the north it the entrance to a place called the Great Marsh, where trainers can go to capture pokemon. To the duo, the place was simply a stopping point and the closest to Hearthome city.

Elio was busy reading a map of the region. "Route 212 is the closest direction to Hearthome. It is at the west exit of this place, if we hurry we can get to Hearthome by night fall!"

Lillie was busy enjoying the new sights as she listened. "I got enough repel's, before we use them is their a pokemon in the route you want to catch? Because I rather we focus on the road."

Elio shrugged and shook his head. "Not really, from what Dex said before I left him, most in that route we already captured at one point, in case any trainers try to pick a fight with us. ZIPPY COME ON OUT!" Out came a curious Ninjask that looked around as Elio grinned. "Welcome to Sinnoh, we need you to scare off anyone who tries to get in out way!"

The route itself was entirely new to the duo, a swamp.

Lillie sighed as she took out a pokeball. "Lola, be out in case something goes wrong."

Traveling through the marsh was a long process, the bottom felt murky, it was hard just to walk through and occasionally they get stuck underneath. Lillie was nearly sucked her under until Elio tried to pull her out. He was able to do it but in her place he sank even deeper to where his head was underneath the mud. Lillie had her Vaporeon drag him out. By the time they got past the swap, four hours had past they were covered in mud.

Elio shivered. "I really don't want to go back there, so you are telling me Kanto did not have a swamp?"

Lillie felt filthy as she answered. "No, otherwise I would have let you know traveling there was a bad idea!"

Once they made it to Hearthome city, they found it to be close to dusk. Lillie asked for directions to the nearest poke center and the duo agreed that if they are to actually partake in the contest's they were going to have to start fresh in the day.

The duo found a place to wash up; Lillie switched to an outfit with a teal top, a red skirt and a pair blue socks. Elio was stuck having to wear what looked like a blue Alola tourist wear with red shorts. They found a room in a pokemon center to settle for the night; it was one with a bunk bed, yellow walls and floor with a pink flower plant for visual appeal. The duo switched their pokemon out for the night; Elio sent out the Mew, Lillie sent out the Cinccino. Elio read the map more to see if he would find a better route back to Pastoria for when their journey ended.

Lillie looked down at Elio from the top bunk and explained what she does know of the region. "Since you been to Kanto, do you know of the league system?"

Elio nodded. "Most have gyms you have to go to to gather badges, make it to the League head quarters, defeat the elite four and defeat the champion. I think I know of one person who is the champion of this region and met her in the battle tree."

Elio cringed in fear. "A blonde woman in a black outfit that liked studying legendary pokemon. Found that out several months ago when she was studying Tapu Fini's ruins. She is a nice lady, but her team is absolutely brutal!"

Lillie's eyes widened. "What does she have on her team normally?"

Elio raised five fingers as to what he know. "First, she always start off with a pokemon called Spiritomb. A stone containing a hundred and eight spirits. It has only one true weakness; fairy types! Second that isn't of note, a Milotic. Third is a Togekiss infamous for inflicting the Para Flinch combo! Fourth is a Lucario, hits hard and hits fast." Elio froze a little as he signaled the fifth pokemon he knew of. "Last I know about is her ace pokemon, her mega pokemon and one of the most powerful pokemon I know of. Garchomp!"

Lillie giggled. "Are you talking about miss Cynthia? Since we are in this region, think we ought to try and meet her?"

Elio shivered. "If we were here for the gyms... yes! But this is kind of her home turf, we would have to travel all over this region, I already have a region to call my own and I rather enjoy the free time we have!"

Lillie nodded back at Elio. "I heard one of the gym leaders of this region is a top coordinator, she goes by the name of Fantina."

Elio grinned. "Bet you be the one who takes her down? I got a lure ball right here if you have anything about as rare!" Lillie looked down on Elio if a mellowed frown, she wanted to tell him the real reason they went to Sinnoh. She had kept the information hidden from Elio for over two months and she knew the real reason he went along with the super contests was because he wagered where they go for their next adventure, lost and he was honoring what was agreed to.

Lillie took a deep breath as her Cinccino fell asleep; she looked Elio in the eyes. "Let's focus on any last minute changes tomorrow, then we give these super contest's a try!"

Elio sighed as he drifted off to sleep with the Mew in his arms. "Alright, good night! ZZZ!"


	3. Tough Cunning or Cunningly Tough?

Elio and Lillie went to the contest hall to find out one minor problem. It has a dress code, it need's to match and it needs to have some form of style. Because Elio's best wear wouldn't have passed and because Lillie's best outfit was still in the wash, they have to go get something else. Elio was reading a catalog about anything Kalo's related as he told Lillie to go find something that she liked. "What ever you might find won't burn as much of a hole as any of these, don't worry about it!"

Elio found a white shirt, a zipped gray shirt, gray pants and a gray fedora. He looked into a mirror and grinned. "A months worth of challenger winnings down the drain but worth it!" Elio left the store to find Lillie in a familiar outfit, it look very much like the Z powered dress except instead of white, it is black and it looked long and elegant. "That this nonsense is done, lets see if they would let us in!" To their effort, they were able to enter.

The first two types of contests, tough and cleverness were the only ones they were able to enter. Lillie signed up her Kingler as Elio signed up his Golisopod. "Hope we do good in this, see you when win this!"

Lillie took a deep breath as she prepared the old Kingler for his outfit, a red bandanna an anchor and an eye patch. "How do you like this?"

The Kingler looked in the mirror and made himself look very menacing. Lillie giggled at the old sea dog as she pressed the button signaling that she was finished. Her competition was a Grotle that had what look like jagged rocks and a bush with thorns, a Monferno with a stick balanced by rocks and a Graveler with many jagged rocks. Most of the audience were impressed by the Kingler than the others.

The Gravelers performance was rather simple as it uses stone edge to create an obstacle course, while using defense curl to prepare himself to roll out across the course; crashing into the largest rock as a finish line. The Grotle used curse to power himself up, seed bomb to set up a barrage and super power to smash the seeds across the stage in a brutal fire work. The Monferno's display was him tormenting a dummy with fury swipes and finishing it off with a flare blitz.

Lillies Kingler was much more simple as the trainer shouted. "Krustinal, use dig and follow with a rock slide from underneath the ground!" The Kingler burrowed and hurled many boulders from bellow into the air, Lillie saw the large amount and shouted. "Smash them all with crab hammer!" The Kingler swung its large pincer into the many boulders, shattering them into countless pieces, earning praise from both audience and the judges!

As Lillie and the Kingler were waiting, they found themselves able to advance to the next round, a performance battle. Lillie summed up what she was getting into. _"This is exactly like a battle, is it?"_

The main rule is take the opposing pokemon out with an ideal move that would work, the Kinglers opponent was a Nidoking dressed up as a knight in armor wearing a kings rock. The Nidoking began the fight with a poison jab to make the Kingler flinch and followed with a rock slide to trap the Kingler in a constant flinch. Lillie saw her opening and puffed up her cheeks. "Use Crabhammer to end this fight!" The Kingler swung with its enormous claw and knocked the Nidoking out in one blow, allowing Lillie to advance to the next round. She went back to the lobby in hope Elio had better luck than she was.

Elio's dress up stage in the contests was a quick one as he used a watch, a pipe, a monocle and the Fez the Mew made to make Golisopod look cunning. His competition was a Clefairy wearing a high tech hand band, a Haunter with silver ware and a Poochyena that looked like it was in camouflage. The Golisopod's look won the audience over the Clefairy.

The Poochyena's display was using me first to advance its attack, sucker punch to attack the dummy from anywhere in the stage, taunt it from the shadows and use embargo in a display of an ambush. The Clefairy's display was using calm mind, psych up and pelting the stage with stored power. The Haunter's display was the most disturbing as the audience and judges fell asleep from hypnosis, subjugated to nightmares of being devoured by an unseen foe, waking up to realize the Haunter used dream eater.

Elio sweated at the thought that he has to compete with the Haunter. "Bumbo, make a good first impression of us!" Golisopod make a good first impression as the judges and audience were intimidated by its appearance; Golisopod did not need the rest of the order as he sucker punched the dummy with a liquidation and used leech life to show a simple method of seizing prey! Among the pokemon that got to advance to the next round, it was the Golisopod. Elio patted him on the shoulder and whispered. "You did a good job Bumbo, now lets see what the next one is ab... seriously? A battle against a dressed up pokemon. _Ha!"_

Elio saw his opponent being a well kept trainer named Steve that dressed a Xatu up as a sort of doctor. Elio grinned as he shouted to the Golisopod. "USE FIRST IMPRESSI..."

Steve shouted out. "Use me first, get a good hit in for the next move!"

The Xatu was the one who made a good first impression as it sucker punched at the Golisopod. Startled, the Golisopod made his own first impression and hit the Xatu for more damage.

Elio shouted out. "SUCKER PUNCH THAT XATU BEFORE IT IS ABLE TO ATTACK AGAIN!" Steve cringed as he saw his Xatu was about to use an air slash before it was swatted to the ground for a k.o. Elio grinned as the Golisopod won through brutal cunning and walked to the main hall to go check on Lillie.

As Elio and Lillie walked out with a smile, they noticed a bill board, with rounds and rankings as to who is where. "You telling me this was only the first part!"

As the duo looked over to try and figure out what was going on, a well kept man wearing a Reuiniclus t shirt underneath a jacket and a athletic hiker walked out to find there positions on the board.

The more nerdy of the two approached the confused duo to ask them. "Judging by the pokemon you used and how you two seem to be together in this, you are not a local?"

Lillie smiled back. "No we aren't we were from Alola!"

The nerd grinned. "Look like my insight passed yet again. Once every few months they tend to host this in between contest seasons. Mostly to encourage would be coordinators to give this a try and see how far they can get. They are starting with clever and tough. Once that is done they plan to move on to cute, beauty and cool."

Elio read the sign ups for the other rankings and asked. "What if we sign up for this right now?"

The nerd shrugged. "Then you signed up for it. Going to take at least two days after this one is done before they start moving things along. Names Nigel by the way!"

Elio shook Nigels hand as he introduced himself.

The athlete was a little surprised Lillie was going into the tough contests. "I didn't expect someone like you to actually partake in this one. A pro tip is to have enough of a team that you can switch around as you get into the higher ranks. Other wise the audience will find it stale."

Lillie nodded. "That was why we have much more pokemon for this." The man introduce himself as Eugene as he explained a little more. "Hope you do, while that Kingler and …."

Elio helped him finish. "Golisopod!"

Eugene nodded. "And that thing, are good for the first round... they are going to suck if you try going up with them! Especially if you only have one theme going for with them, like that Kingler showing its raw power or that Golisopod out smarting its opponents though simple ways. We got an hour and I hope the next one you have does a lot better!"

Elio shrugged. "Don't worry, we do!"

The group parted ways as Elio and Lillie thought of what they can do to win.

Elio had one idea for his next round. "Look like Short Neck is going to require some moves. Reflect seems to be better than helping hand anyways. Any ideas you have to out shine the others?"

Lillie sent out the Cinncino as both her and pokemon gave a mischievous grin. "Sing and wake up slap is a useful combo in battle that isn't used often due to how in accurate sing is... but the principle still stands!"

As Elio and Lillie signed up for the next round. The duo had a much better understanding of how the contests were going to function. Lillies entry into the participation round was unusual due to Cinccino being a cute, fluffy pokemon but the modifications to the Cinccino look proved effective. The Cinccino did not have the maid outfit, but had a yellow bow tie, a broom, dust clouds, an orange bandanna and a similar black eye patch used for the Kingler. The competition were strange as well, a Sharpedo that had metal and dressed like a torpedo. A Conkeldurr that had fake patches around his arms and looked like he was lifting more weight. Finally a Dugtrio that looked like it destroyed many rocks.

The Sharpedo's performance was a water fall course as he tore his way through many hoops and thrashed the dummy ball while giving a scary face. The Conkeldurr's performance was simple as using bide to make himself look tough, using focus punch to smash rocks into the air for a rock slide and low sweeping them to the side! The Dugtrio's performance was a combination of using earthquake and rock slide to shoot up rocks, followed by using dig to shatter each once.

Lillie's strategy was a basic one. "Swifter, use sing!" The judges and audience were confused by the cute singing Cinccino until Lillie shouted the next move. "Use wake up slap on that dummy, then use rock blast!" The Cinccino smirked as she rushed to the dummy and slapped it into the air, then shot it into a wall with a brutal skill link barrage of rocks, catching the audience and the judges by surprise; it was enough to advance to the battle round.

Lillies next opponent was a Shuckle with several orange pebbles used as decoration.

She ordered her Cinccino. "Swifter, stop its set up with sing!" The audience were as bored as the Shuckle; it tucked head in its shell and stayed awake. The Shuckle took an opportunity to use power trick to make its next attack lethal.

Lillie shouted out. "Swifter use rock blast to break that sturdy! Hurry before it gets to attack!" First rock the Shuckle was able to withstand with its sturdy body, the second rock knocked it out. Lillie and her Cinccino walked out with another victory.

Elio's entry was easier as he had the Exeggutor dress more tropical. With tribal markings and a few well placed flowers. The competition was a Hypno that had a fluffy substance near his head to represent dreams, a Porygon Z with blocks and trees around it. Finally a Tentacruel that looked and felt like a poisonous jellyfish with purple ooze.

The Hypno's performance was similar to the Haunter in disturbing the audience; using nasty plot to think of a plan with his trainer, using hypnosis and nightmare to bring the dummy into a psychic hold and playing with it like a disturbing puppet. The Porygon-Z was as unsettling as it used trick room to distort the dimensions, use magnet rise to lift itself and psychic to life its trainer on top of a block at rather distorted speeds! Tentacruel spewed toxic sludge with toxic spikes at the dummy and hexed it into a large mess!

Elio took a deep breath. "Short Neck... trick room and reflect!" The Exeggutor smiled as he distorted the dimensions and created a reflective barrier, Elio spoke calmly. "Now use psychic to bend the reflect and stand on it!"

Exeggutor done that and used it as a floating platform, Elio kept his order. "Short Neck, use psychic to guide that reflect to that dummy and use giga drain!" Exeggutor kept glowing and floated itself toward the dummy, inhaling and giving the audience something to stare in curiously. The judges took some relief over the disturbing behavior of the others and watched the Exeggutor use the reflect as a hover board back to his trainer! Giving Elio and his Exeggutor access to the next round.

Elio saw his next opponent, a Claydol with strange markings. The Claydol began with a heal block.

Elio grinned as he began to order the Exeggutor. " _That would shut down giga drains main use._ USE TRICK ROOM TO GIVE US AN EDGE!" The dimensions distort as the slower Exeggutor was able to move before the faster Claydol.

Elio kept his order. "ALIGHT USE GIGA DRAIN!" The Claydol felt the damage as it shot a shadow ball at the Exeggutor.

Elio sighed. "Okay since the audience don't like seeing the same move, use psychic!" The Claydol used power split to lower the Exeggutor's damage as it took very mediocre damage from the psychic blast. Elio ordered the Exeggutor to use giga drain again to knock out the Claydol. Elio cheered at the quiet Exeggutor as they left to the hall.

They saw Lillie brushing the Cinccino. Eugene was baffled by how a Cinccino was able to win a tough contest, while Nigel was looking at the billboard.

Elio shouted out to Lillie. "Good news! We are heading toward the final round."

Nigel looked at the Exeggutor and scratched his head. "I thought Exeggutor's native to Alola look different. Anything about this one I need to know about?"

Elio nodded to Nigel. "I actually have two Exeggutor's. One I captured a year ago when it tried to attack Lillie. That one is a grass/dragon type and has a very long neck!"

Elio petted the Exeggutor as he explained more. "This one was a rescue!"

Nigel looked more confused. "Rescue?"

Elio's smile turned to a frown as he remembered the Cipher crisis a few months ago. "Bad people had hurt him. Same is said about Krustinal and Swifter!"

Eugene over heard as he looked at the smiling Cinccino in a disturbed frown. "Okay what kind of sicko would..."

Lillie gestured that Eugene does not ask. "We don't like talking about this. What matters is where they are now."

Eugene took the curiosity out and laughed it off. "Still not going to change that I want to win!"

Elio and Lillie nodded together in understanding as Nigel saw a master ball on Elio's belt like he was compelled to ask. "I got a question. What is in that master ball?"

Lillie smiled as Elio got the ball ready. "This is Isaac!"

Elio tossed the master ball, letting out a Mew as he tried not to remember the previous months. "I want bring him to this contest. In comparison to all the others that were hurt, he had it the worse!"

Nigel's jaw dropped. "That is a M..M... Mew! If you are bringing that I have a new reason to win this myself!"

Elio tilted his head as to why, Nigel continued. "That is Mew, the rarest of all pokemon. There is meeting it, confronting it and then there is... would it be rude if I say you own it?"

Elio sighed and smiled. "Thank you for making that word a concern before you said it. Isaac is more like family to us, we don't let him out of his ball unless we deem it safe."

Nigel growled in jealousy and determination. "Family or not I am not going to let you win this contest!"

Elio growled back. "Why should you! It would do Isaac no good if he does not earn this!"

Lillie broke the two away as she took a deep breath. "That is enough! Right now we need to focus on this event!" The two rivals parted ways as they prepared.

Elio and Lillie wished each other good luck as they proceeded to the final round. Lillie registered her Darmanitan. Elio registered the Mew.

The dressing round, Lillie had her Darmanitan dress up in a black sleeveless shirt with a skull symbol, a scarf around his face, a chain and black wristbands. "You like this one Brute?" The Darmanitan grinned and smashed his fist's in a pose. The competition was a Steelix that looked like it just burrowed, a Crustle that looked like it is carrying more weight and a Slaking with a wide assortment of tattoos. The Slaking had a rather specific nickname, Kong.

The Steelix's performance was basic as using curse to power up, heavy slam to smash its way into the ground and using earthquake at the same time to obliterate the stage. Crustle's performace was using shell smash to shatter its heavy chunk of a shell, using it for a rock slide and finishing it with a rock wreaker pebble shower. The Slaking was more straight forward as he bulked up, use hammer arm to slam the dummy into the ground and use giga impact to quickly shatter it across the stage, leaving behind a crater.

Lillie swallowed nervously as she and her Darmanitan entered; she took a deep breath and ordered. "Brute, use work up first, then rock slide!" The Darmanitan nodded as he worked himself up and slammed at the ground, causing rocks to fall from the ceiling.

Lillie shouted. "Now use thrash and fire punch!" The Darmanitan flared up and howled as he shattered the rocks in a shower of red hot stones! Winning the audience and judge over and advancing to the final battle round.

The Darmanitan's opponent was an Aggron that looked like it was dressed as a demolition vehicle.

It has a mega stone on its chest as the trainer a construction worker named Cera raised a bracelet. "Crusher! Mega Evolve and start with curse!"

Lillie shouted at her Darmanitan to use thrash; in combination Lillie posed like a rising flame for the Z move "Inferno Overdrive!"

The damage was not even enough as Cera grinned. "I like your spirit! But Crusher has you beat with an earthquake!"

The Darmanitan was knocked out by the earthquake and flew back to Lillie. The tough contest was at an end and both trainers shook there hands.

Lillie petted the Darmanitan that felt like he let her down. "It is okay Brute, we gotten far in this!"

Lillie heard a photographer calling her for something.

For Elio, the Mew's look was already predetermined. The Mew had the same costume Elio's mother helped him make; a costume to resemble a black horned demon. The competition was an Alakazam that looked like a wizard, a Gengar that was in a sinister cloak and a queen bee known as Vespiquen dressed like a competent politician. The Mew had slightly more attention in comparison to the Gengar and Alakazam.

The Alakazams performance was using a calm mind, glowing his eyes for psychic and guiding two shadow balls across the stage in a particular pattern, like making the shape of an eye as he shot a focus blast into the center, with the shadow balls converging into one large blast. Vespiqueen was ordering her grubs to defend her, then commanding them to attack the dummy en mass and using a confuse ray with destiny bond to hold the dummy in surrendering. The Gengar used confuse ray and had it dance with the shadow balls; he had them collide at him and used destiny bond to have the judges and audience entranced in a loophole. "How can it take its opponent down with it if the opponent is itself!?"

Elio sighed as he gave the Mew the order. "Isaac, nasty plot first!"

The Mew began to twitch and smile maliciously as Elio gave the order. "Shoot a shadow ball up first!"

The Mew followed and shot the shadow ball up, it began to fall down as Elio shouted. "Now use psycho boost, then a shadow ball with a flamethrower!"

Mew nodded and shot a ball of explosive psychic energy, followed by a shadow ball imbued in flames, creating a massive explosion of black, pink and red. Disturbing the judge and audience as the energy fall down, showing the demonically dressed Mew giggling! Advancing Elio and Mew to the final combat round.

Elio saw his next opponent to be a nervous Nigel that took out a luxury ball and shouted. "Go Finsty! We need to win this!"

Elio pointed to the Mew as he saw the Banette. "Isaac! Lets end this contest on a high note!"

Nigel raised activated the key stone on his bracelet and mega evolved the Banette. "Shadow Sneak! Once the Mew use its shadow ball finish it with..."

Elio began a pose. "Sorry! But there wont be a second turn for that! ISAAC USE SHATTERED PSYCHE TO END THIS FIGHT!" The Mew was clawed as he was charged up with a strange light to toss the Banette across multiple psychic barriers, crashing it through one for a quick knock out.

The Banette reverted back to its normal form as Nigel went to cradle it. "But... why you waited till now for that?!"

Elio smiled as he attempted to shake his hand. "Psycho boost is a rare move and powered up with Z power would make shattered psyche do enough damage to quickly take the opponent out once shot, as well as how flashy Z moves are... makes the audience eat it up!" Nigel saw the audience and judges mesmerized by the Z move and shook Elios hand on agreement.

Elio was called for a group photo with the pokemon he used for the Cleverness segment of the tournament. The Mew was cheering in his demonic costume, the Golisopod and Exeggutor smiled at Elio side as the flash began.

As he left to the contest hall to find Lillie, he saw her talking to Eugene about something. "Look lady, the prizes themselves vary from a ribbon to the ones who make it to the final round getting a group photo. If you just make it to the final round, you get a small group one, get to the battle round and you have that larger one you are looking at. With the top winners getting one that is even bigger. Everyone else get just a ribbon." Lillie nodded back to the man as she looked in disappointment in herself.

Eugene shrugged. "If you asked me your Darmanitan outperformed Kong, that should say something...see you later!"

Elio looked at the photo Lillie was staring at and smiled at her. "Brute did awesome from what I heard. Good work!"

The Mew saw the photo of Lillie smiling with the Darmanitan and Kingler at her side, the Cinccino was in the front in. All three of the pokemon were in costumes, the Kingler and Cinccino did their best to look tough and mean. As the Mew saw the photo, he gave Lillie a hug on a job well done.

Elio kept his smile. "I heard there is a park north of this city called Amnity Square. Think we should take our winners out for a walk?"

Lillie smiled back. "Yes I would!"

At the reception desk Elio shouted out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRUTE, SHORT NECK BUMBO AND KRUSTINAL AREN'T WELCOME!"

The lady at the desk sighed as she explained. "Sorry but only cute pokemon are allowed in this park!"

Lillie's cheeks were puffed up in frustration. "C... Cute pokemon?! Bumbo and Brute are far more than cute. Swifter may look cute but she is tougher than she looks!" Lillie saw long line of people with a variety of pokemon that would not qualify.

Eugene shouted out. "Oh come on! I promised Kong we go to this before I head to the great marsh." Nigel kept quiet as he wanted to take his Grumpig out for a walk. Eugene shouted to the people at the line. "This is discrimination at its finest!"

The receptionist slammed her head at the desk as she gave up. "Fine! Just watch the size limit and try not to bring in any dangerous pokemon!"

Amity Square itself is as basic as a city part would be. It has a lake in the center with an island, several caves used to warp around the park, street lights and some benches. Elio sent out his Golisopod and Lillie sent out her Darmanitan for the first hour. The two pokemon walked near the lake and sat down in a meditating stance. As they sent Cinccino, Kingler, Exeggutor and Mew out, they relaxed after the hard work they done.

Lillie looked at Elio and lowered her head is shame; Elio noticed. "What is wrong? We both did great today for what was out first contest."

Lillie shook her head. "It's not that at all. Are you actually enjoying this?"

Elio smiled back. "This isn't my first pick, but once we got a feel to it this, it becomes enjoyable!"

Lillie frowned nervously. "There is another reason I brought you over to this region. When we are done I want to show you something..."

Elio wondered what Lillie was talking about and shrugged. "I'll try not to ruin the surprise."

As the two were talking, Nigel walked over to find a woman with dark hair and in dark clothes petting a Glacion while sitting on a bench. She was wiggling her legs playfully at nothing until she noticed Nigel approaching ready to give an update. "The tough and clever contest have come and gone Cindy. The one you are interested in should be next. I will be at Veilstone city when you want to search for that village you keep going on about!"

Cindy got up to thank Nigel. "It is a strange little town inhabited by ghost pokemon!"


	4. In The Eye of the Beholder!

The next two days Elio and Lillie had been preparing for the next contest category, beauty. Lillie had a small problem in choosing the three she want to enter with her. Her Volcarona didn't want to go out of shame for what he did on Alola; Lillie was unable to decide until the last day. "Lola, Skitters, Ghorchi, do you want to do this?"

The Vaporeon, Venomoth and Hydreigon looked at the category, smiled at each other then smiled at Lillie for a yes.

Elio had an even worse time choosing. " _Think! What would stand out more... I know! Moe, Kalden and Maggo!_ " The Houndoom and Silvally had no idea why Elio choose them as he let them and a Tsareena out; the Tsareena blushed that her trainer thought she was pretty.

Elio registered his Houndoom while Lillie registered her Vaporeon. "Good luck on getting in far!"

The Houndoom was given a top hat and several scattering flames. The competition was a Butterfree with pretty ribbons, a Bellossom with flowers, a Florges with flowers and a pink mist. The Houndoom stood out more to the audience followed by the Butterfree and the Vaporeon that looked similar to a mermaid.

The Butterfree's performance was an elegant dance as she shot a signal beam, mesmerizing the audience in the light. The Bellosom's performance was setting up a sunny day and performing an elegant dance of petals and glowing magical leaves, impressing the audience and judges but boring Elio. The Florges wasn't that different save for a misty terrain and dancing the petals into a moon blast, showing a dazzling display of sparkles and petals!

Elio took a deep breath as he had the Houndoom next. "Moe, use sunny day... then add dark pulse to the flamethrower!" The Houndoom grunted as he called intense sunlight, generated an aura of bad thoughts, inhaled and shot out a menacing display of dark waves surrounding a pillar of flame, startling the audience with the darkness and drawing them in as the pulse and flame scatter in the ceiling.

Lillie and her Vaporeon performed something rather odd. "Lola, use ice beam to make a series of formations... then use scald to melt some of it!"

The Vaporeon understood what Lillie meant and made an ice formation like a willow tree, then melted enough with scald and leaped to the center. Lillie shouted. "Lola, use surf now!" The Vaporeon shot out a wave of water... turning the ice tree into an ice fountain! Gaining the amazement of the judges and audience!

As the duo qualified for the battle round, Elio and Lillie realized they are pitted against each other!

Elio and the Houndoom cringed at the disadvantage but continued as Elio shouted the first order. "Moe use sunny day first, show them why you are the prettiest dark type here!"

The Houndoom grunted and caused intense sunlight to appear, Lillie puffed up her cheeks and shouted. "Lola use surf first!"

The Vaporeon nodded and washed the Houndoom back with a surf as Elio shouted the next order. "That flamethrower dark pulse combo... use that one next!"

The Houndoom nodded and began to charge as Lillie ordered the Vaporeon. "Use wish and get ready!"

The Vaporeon stared up to find a shooting star and prepared for the combination. "Use ice beam to try and avoid that, then finish this fight with a surf!" The Vaporeon used ice beam to create a ledge to slide above the blast and slammed on the ground with a surf wave to knock the Houndoom out!

Elio sighed in defeat as he petted the Houndoom."What I said still means something! I'll be in the audience cheering you on Lillie!"

The duo went back to the contest hall and found a fellow contender; a woman with black hair, dressed in black, petting a Glacion. The woman kept a stoic face as she looked to Lillie. "You have a lovely Vaporeon."

Lillie smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. I had Lola with me since my adventures in Kanto."

The woman tilted her head in confusion. "Kanto? A friend of mine told me you were from Alola?" Lillie looked at the woman in confusion. "I had to go to Kanto for something important and I thought to begin my days as a trainer there. Elio use to be from Kanto before he moved to Alola!"

The woman in black smiled. "I am from the Unova region. Fridgette was found in the central park of Castelia city, Morphus was found in an abandoned yard and Wilbur is my starter." Lillie asked who is Morphus.

The woman giggled as she explained. "My apologies, I did not tell you the species. Morphus is now a Venomoth and Wilbur is a Chandelure."

Elio and Lillie looked at the woman in shock as she continued. "When I was little my family wanted to pay respect to granny. I ran into Wilbur when I walked too far ahead and was drawn to purple light. Papa tossed a dusk ball at the Litwick when he saw me wandered off. I had never seen them so scared before, least not until I left for my own journey with the tiny Litwick."

Elio cringed. "Least you are not dead or worse. I had a run in with a Chandelure myself, thing would have tried to burn both my body and soul if it was not for Makuta blocking the way long enough for me to capture it!"

The woman glared. "Both?!"

Lillie changed the subject as she asked the woman. "Why are you in Sinnoh?"

The woman in black sighed. " From what I know, who ever wins at least one first place would be able to partake in a final round against some top coordinators. One of them is the Gym leader of this city! I wish to defeat her in this and getting to the top would provide me the best chance! I assume you two are here just to see how far you get?"

The duo were about to answer as the woman in black went stoic. "I hope you are more unique in what your bring to this contest. That Houndoom burned from the rest and was washed away at its brightest." Elio coughed loudly as Lillie introduce herself to the woman.

The woman in black responded in kind. "My name is Cindy and it is nice to meet you!"

Elio wished Lillie good luck before he went to the audience. Lillie registered her Venomoth as she went to the next round. Her Venomoth was given some pretty ribbons and some powdery scales. The opponents were a Froslass with a blue ribbon and show flask. A Roserade in a flowery dress and the most odd; A Machamp with a flower on one hand, a star on the other and fiery flames all around him. Among the four pokemon, it was the Machamp that won first place with the Venomoth right behind him.

The Froslass performed with a hail storm blown across the field and chilling the stage with a an icy wind/ blizzard combo. The Roserade performed a little different from the other flower pokemon as she set up a sunny day, grew under the sun, tossed a weather ball into a fire ball and danced petals into it to create a scattering of fragrant ashes! The Machamp performed something similar as he set up a sunny day, then set up a reflect to start reflecting the light in an array of colors; with his four arms he used ice punch until it became a sleet of ice, then used brick break to shatter it in a flashing sparkle of ice.

Lillie took a deep breath and sent out her Venomoth. "Skitters, use quiver dance, then toss up the baton!"

The Venomoth followed and performed an elegant dance, he tossed up the baton as Lillie shouted her next order. "Keep that baton up with a psybeam, then finish with a bug buzz!"

The Venomoth continued to dance as it shot a psybeam, following as the baton moved across the field until shooting it up with a bug buzz and catching it! Gaining enough attention from the judges and audience to advance to the next round.

Lillie went to the combat round to find her opponent was a Magnezone.

She shouted out to the Venomoth "Skitters lets start with a quiver dance!"

As the Venomoth danced, the Magnezone shot out a discharge. Lillie ordered her Venomoth to use psybeam on the Magnezone for extra tinted damage. The Magnezone countered with a flash cannon at the Venomoth as he knocked the Magnezone out with bug buzz.

Lillie smiled as the Venomoth smiled at the victory. "We did it Skitters!"

As Lillie returned to the contest hall, she saw Elio talking with Cindy over what pokemon they found pretty.

The woman in black noticed Lillie and smiled. "That round was certainly unique, baton pass is a rare move among Venomoths. Morpha has a combination involving poison powder and venoshock."

Elio smiled. "Venomoth may not have the power of fire, but it doesn't need it to stand out on its own!"

Cindy wondered what else Lillie planned to bring. "Question, what are you bringing for the last part of this tournament?"

Lillie smiled. "The nicest dark type I have ever met!"

Cindy wondered as Elio asked her a question. "Aside from Chandelure, what is the most dangerous pokemon found on Unova?"

Cindy went stoic as she answered. "Stunfisk! Abominations electrocute you when you step on them they are sadistic enough to smile at your suffering!"

Cindy felt a long awkward silence as she took a deep breath in realization. "We are not talking about Stunfisk are we?"

Elio sighed. "Moments like these that I wish Rotom Dex was here. He would at least have a picture of what we are talking about!"

Lillie patted Elio on the back, letting him know she would explain enough. "Ghorchi is also a dragon type!"

Cindy's scowl over Stunfisk turned into a smile of wonder as she understood what pokemon Lillie was talking about. "I see... that would defiantly be unique even in this region."

Cindy excused herself as she got up. "I must go prepare for my part. Good day!"

Elio turned his smile toward Lillie. "I know Ghorchi is going to have fun in this!"

Lillie hugged Elio. "He will do great!"

Lillie finished registering her Hydreigon as Elio brought Mew with him to watch from the audience. The Hydreigon dress stood out even among the pokemon she used for the contest. The Hydreigon wears a tuxedo, a top hat on its main head, its other head is holding a lily and it is surrounded by stars. The competition was a Gardevoir with sparkling stars, an Octillery that was dressed like a multi scope tank and an Ampharos with additional gems.

The Gardevoir began her performance by building up a psyshock with a moonblast as the center piece; she began a heal pulse and healing wish, causing the orbs of the psyshock to sparkly greatly as she shot them across the stage in a mystical shower. The Ampharos let loose several power gems and used discharge to have the gems shoot electricity while setting up two light screens to reflect the lasers, joining in with a dragon pulse for a destructive show of beams. The Octillery shot a combination of shots, hydro pump with an ice beam to create a pillar of ice, feeding it more with a flamethrower to create a hallow pipe to shoot a signal beam out of and finishing the performance with a hydro pump funnel.

Lillie saw the performances and asked her Hydreigon. "Ghorchi... how good are you at using flash cannon and flamethrower at the same time?"

The Hydreigon wondered as Lillie asked. "Could you use draco meteor and combine those two shots to shoot the meteors?"

Hydreigon nodded and smiled as he roared to the sky, his middle head inhaled as his side heads began to glow from the maws. Meteors crashed from the ceiling as the Hydreigon shot a flaming array of light to shatter the meteors into a mixture of flame, rocks and light; creating more flaming rocks to pelt the ground as they shattered in flames! Earning the appeal of the audience and judges to enter the battle round!

As Lillie and the Hydreigon prepared, they found Cindy preparing herself with a bow as she sent out a Chandelure. "Wilbur, let us at least have some grace!"

Lillie shouted to the Hydreigon. "Use night daze!" The Chandelure ate a prickly pink colbur berry as he prepared to take the damage from the dark type attack.

Cindy pointed to the Hydreigon. "Overheat your flame!"

The Hydreigon was scorched as Lillie raised her hand into the sky once more. "Finish this with a draco meteor!"

Cindy and the Chandelure looked stoic as they knew the contest ended for them.

CRASH!

The Chandelure was pounded by draco meteor for a k.o as Cindy sighed. "It was inevitable. Good show!"

Lillie ran over to shake Cindy's hand on reaching far; the opponent stared and shook Lillie's hand.

As the two walked away, Lillie was called by a photographer once again for a group photo. "Get that Hydreigon a little closer, the Venomoth a little above it... perfect!"

Click!

Lillie walked out to the contest hall to be greeted by a grinning Elio. "Congratulations on winning that one!"

As the group photo was placed among the first place postures, Elio grinned wider at the picture. The Vaporeon was in front of Lillie, the Hydreigon was right at her side and the Venomoth was fluttering above her; Elio asked Lillie. "Three down, two to go! I want to take these three out for a walk? I kind of owe Moe and the others an apology for letting them down."

Lillie sighed. "You don't owe them anything, Moe did his best and had a type disadvantage."

Elio frowned. "Yeah, but I wanted Kalden and Maggo to at least try this. They didn't get the chance!"

Lillie held Elio's hand as they went to Amity square

At the desk a familiar shout was heard from the city at night, from that of a twelve year old girl. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET GHORCHI OR MOE IN!"

The lady at the desk gestured that Lillie calms down. "Listen kid I already got chewed out from my boss for letting all the others in the last time. Plus this is a Hydreigon you are letting in the park!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands over her hips at what she heard. "Ghorchi is one of the nicest dragons I know! He gets along with all my other pokemon... except for Galil."

The lady on the desk sighed. "Let me guess, Galil is a fairy type?"

Lillie nodded as the Hydreigon gave the lady a sad look in his eyes, with the Houndoom looking away in disappointment.

The lady at the desk groaned in defeat. " _I swear my boss needs to stop setting up these rules._ Fine! But if that Hydreigon harms one bush you are going to have to answer to my boss. He is a scary one and I don't want to have to deal with this again!"

The duo smiled in thanks as they walked out to the park. Lillie let her Venomoth and Vaporeon out to enjoy the night as the Hydreigon laid down to be petted.

Elio saw the Venomoth fly toward the lamp post as he sent his two pokemon out. "Kalden, Maggo... enjoy the sight."

The Silvally and Tsareena looked at their trainer who moaned in disappointment. They saw the Houndoom with a ribbon as Elio explained to them. "I was only able to get to the first round. I flopped at the battle round and only got a ribbon for Moe. Sorry that you didn't get to show off." The Houndoom and Silvally attempted to lick his face in an attempt to make him feel better as the Tsareena slowly approached to make her trainer feel better with a pat on the back.

Lillie knew that while Elio was enjoying the contest, it was not what he really wanted to do. She hid the truth from him for two months and would no longer hide the surprise any longer. "Elio...there is something I want to apologize for!"

Elio frowned at Lillie. "Apologize for what? You did great and got to the top! I was the dummy who screwed up!"

Lillie shook her head in guilt. "No it is not that... there is somewhere I want to take you after this tournament is done. I had been trying to hide this from you for over two months, here!"

Lillie handed Elio over an envelope.

Elio read it, his eyes widened and began to blush. " _Sinnoh battle fronti._... Lillie... I love you!"

Lillie took a deep breath as she felt something fall from her chest, when she heard Elio finished the sentence she blushed. "I am sorry I didn't... wait, what did you just say?"

Elio looked Lillie in the eyes, not caring how much he was blushing. "Lillie, I love you!"

Lillie blushed even more as she looked him back in the eyes and smiled. "Elio, I love you to!" The duo approached each other as they kissed. The majority of their pokemon either looked away or did not noticed. As they broke the kiss, they spent most of the evening looking at the park during the night.

Elio was the first to break the silence. "I read about what they are doing for the cool contests. Two trainers are to find a partner to go in this and it composes of two rounds rather than three. I plan to bring Guppy and Zippy for this. What are your plans for the two contest categories?"

Lillie thought it over as she calmed down. "For the cute one I plan to bring Galil, Bouy and Swifter. For the cool one, I plan to bring Poley and Poni!"

Lillie took out the map of Sinnoh as she changed to subject to how they are going to get to the battle frontier after the festival. "The fastest boat we can get for the battle frontier is at Snowpoint city. When we are done with this, we are to go to Celestic town to get some mountain gear. It is going to be a cold trip so we need warm clothes!"

Elio grinned. "Why? Because the name makes it sound like it is going to have a lot of snow!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks at Elio for being a smart aleck. "Yes! Once we get to Snowpoint we just need to wait for a boat!"

Elio sighed. "We might need a pokemon to help get things out of the way. I heard Bob is very good at doing that since we don't have any ride pokemon available with us."

Lillie smiled. "That is why most trainers in this region catch a Bibarel."

Elio's eyes widen as he realized what was going on, they both want to head to Snowpoint as soon as possible. "For now let us focus on this contest stuff. Then we worry about the battle frontier, okay?"

As the duo hugged each other, a woman in black that had a Glacion and Venomoth at her side listened in to most of what had happened as she gently rubbed a dusk ball. "My apologies Wilbur, you are far great a threat to even be let out. _Seeing feelings bloom is always a sight to see_ _._ "


	5. Cute Sweeties!

The next day, Elio and Lillie returned to the contest hall. They found a red haired waitress looking at a portrait of Lillie's victory the previous day. As she turned around she noticed. "A friend of mine told me you two and this Eugene guy were responsible for letting us bring the pokemon we want into Amity park? Awesome! I been wanting to take Cakes with me for a walk. If you are here for more ribbons then it look like I am the one who is going to get in your way! Name is Minny!"

Lillie introduce herself to Minny as she registered her eviolite holding Clefairy into the contest.

Elio had the Mew out as he whispered. "Come along, let us see the fair lady win!"

The dress competition was nowhere near as nerve inducing to Lillie as the beauty contest. For the Clefairy, it was as simple as giving her a bow tie, a kazoo and a party blower. The Clefairy smiled as she waddled with Lillie to face the competition. Among the competition was a Sandslash with berries, covered in dirt and twigs. A Politoed with cymbals and a hat. Finally a Spinda with streamers and a bow tie. The Clefairy stood out due to the noise she made.

The Sandslashes performance was burrowing enough holes across the stage, using defense curl and rolling into the holes to pop out of each one before hitting the dummy with a facade from underneath. The Politoed was splashing a surf wave, bouncing and clapping the cymbals all at once.

Lillie and her Clefairy looked at each other as the trainer ordered. "Galil, use follow me, then use double slap and return in unison!" The Clefairy was spinning and whistling as he skipped to the dummy cheering; he slapped the dummy repeatedly as he juggled it before shooting it across with a moon blast! The Spinda was teetering a dance as it roleplayed the behavior patterns of the others, rolling like the Sandshrew, clapping like the Politoed and skipping like the Clefairy; the Spinda finished its dance with a dizzy punch. The Clefairy and Sandslash were among those able to make it to the battle round.

Lillie and her Clefairy saw the opponent was a Meinshao. Lillie was about to shout an order when the Meinshao fake the Clefairy out.

Lillie sighed in annoyance as she ordered. "Galil use moonblast then get ready for what I think it is about to do!"

The Meinshao leaped into the air for a high jump kick on the Clefairy, dealing not very effective damage as it was shot back by a moonblast.

The Meinshao rammed into the Clefairy with a u-turn as Lillie shouted. "Alright finish it off with return!" The Clefairy channeled all his affection toward the trainer who rescued him three months ago into a strong punch and knocked the Meinshao out.

Lillie felt relaxed as the Clefairy waddled back. "You did a good job Galil! Lets go back and see how Elio is doing!"

Lillie walked out with a dazed Clefairy as she saw Elio talking to Minny about the gender differences of the pokemon Meowstic. "I noticed that Dib has blue fur and is more stoic in comparison to Mandy's white fur and constant scowl. Otherwise I agree that they are cute among psychic types."

Minny saw Lillie and cheered her over. "Hey ya! That eviolite sure is a sweet stone. This make that Clefairy one of the few pokemon to have gotten past the combat round without having to be fully evolved! I heard from a friend that you two plan to go somewhere?" Elio blushed on remembering his confession. "I wanted to take Lillie to the battle frontier when I heard they were opening."

Minny smiled and asked. "And what happened?"

Elio became red as a tamato berry as he explained. "I wagered the date on a battle with her and lost. Turn out she is the one to take me to the battle frontier instead."

Minny cheered for both of them. "The battle frontier is going to be open all summer! Heard it is hard to get a pass, but once enough trainers have proven themselves they get handed out like chocolate cookies! Normally the champ of the region gives those passes!"

Elio blinked. "But I am the champion of Alola ! I didn't even get word about this until a couple months ago!"

Minny sighed. "Okay let me be more specific. The champion of this region!"

Elio froze a little in fear as he turned to Lillie and asked. "Did you talk to Cynthia about this?"

Lillie smiled as she let the Clefairy and Mew play together. "I did more than talk to her, I defeated her for all those passes! Me and another were given just enough."

Lillie was worried about Elio and asked. "Why are you always scared of her?"

Elio answered in a chant. "That Garchomp!"

Lillie nodded. "It isn't just that Garchomp you know, the rest of her team are tough as well!"

Lillie prepared the moon ball as she finished her conversation and activated the dormant timer ball in a whisper. "Lets see if we can't win you another ribbon Swifter. Okay Galil it is time to stop playing with Isaac!"

The Clefairy waved goodbye to the Mew as he was called back into the moon ball. Minny looked at her watch and realized she need to sign her Azumarril in. The Mew floated into Elio's arms as both wished Lillie the best of luck.

The Cinccino did not even wait, she leaped into the maid outfit, grabbed the broom then walked out to confront the competition.

Lillie sighed. "Swifter calm down, we are just here to have fun." The competition was a Lopunny dressed as a waiter, a Clefable dressed as a clown and an Ursaring in a red shirt, carrying a jar of honey. The Cinccino stood out because she was a fluffy pokemon in a maid outfit.

The Lopunny charmed the audience as she splashed toward the dummy, used return to kick it into the air and sent it crashing down for a high jump kick. The Clefable used follow me to become the center of attention, attracted both audience and judges to her, wished as she began to charge a moonblast into the air for an explosion. The Ursaring used belly drum and fell asleep, the audience and judge wondered what it was doing as it talked in its sleep and crushed the dummy with a facade. He woke up to the judges and audience giving it an applause.

Lillie sighed as she ordered her Cinccino. "Swifter, do the same thing we did in the tough contest, but instead of rock blast, use tail slap."

The Cinccino nodded as she sang to the audience; they and the judges have taken an drowsy interest as she rushed to the dummy for a wake up slap, leaped up and slapped the dummy around with her fluffy tails before sending it flipping upside down. Earning the judges and audiences appraise and being able to advance to the battle round.

Lillie and her Cinccino saw their opponent was a Lickilicky.

Lillie began the first order. "Swifter use Rock Blast first!" The Lickilicky was pelted by a barrage of rocks as it set up a swords dance for its next attack.

Lillie smiled as the round was about to end. "Finish this round with a tail slap!" With a repeated slap of fluffy tails, the Lickilicky was knocked out. The Cinccino smiled back as she gave a bow to the audience and left with her trainer back to the contest hall.

Lillie saw Minny smiled toward her on a job well done. "Now Swifter has ribbons for both contests! What you plan to bring for the last one?"

Lillie nodded as the Cinccino took off the maid outfit. "An Azumarril named Bouy..."

Minny frowned from the things she heard. "What is the story on him?"

Lillie frowned back. "I don't want to talk about it. He was found on Orre by a small group lead by someone named Haley. She let Elio and me take him of her hands, in exchange that we have him get better. Every now and then Haley ask for a report on Bouy's progress."

Minny nodded at Lillie. "That was awfully nice of her to let you take him under your wing and keep him! If you are heading toward Celestic town anytime soon, come visit the milk bar on route 210. Speaking of the final round, don't expect either me or Beth to go easy on you!"

Lillie glared back in determination as Elio reassured her. "You are going to have at least three of these portraits by the end of this. At worse you end up with a collection of 3rd, 2nd and 1st place!"

Ding Ding!

"All who made it to the finals please sign up in the next ten minutes!"

Lillie smiled as she went back to the dressing room with the Azumarril . Unlike with the Cinccino, he had a hard time agreeing with some of the things for the costume simply because he wanted to decide himself and did not want Lillies help.

She sighed. "Just think of one that is you! We have five minutes so please hurry!"

The Azumarril nodded as he searched the box for sun glasses, an old Alolan tourist hat, a small Alolan shirt, a flotation ring and finally a flower necklace. Lillie smiled at the choice. "Glad you like this, Elio had some spare wear's after we switched clothes."

The Azumarril walked to the stage with his trainer in preparation for the competition. The following competition was a Kangaskhan with a blue shirt with puffed up shoulders for the parent and a pacifier for the child. A Delcatty that looked more fluffy than expected and a Furret that has overalls, a cow boy hat and straw.

The Kangaskhan's performance was faking the audience out of a reversal opening, crunching the dummy then punching it back with a return. Delcatty began by charming the audience, playing rough with the dummy, tossing it in the air, and shooting a simple beam while using an uproar. Furret began by setting up a substitute, honing its claws, tossing a baton and ramming at it with a double edge attack.

Lillie and the Azumarril had more confidence as the trainer spoke. "Bouy, start with belly drum."

The Azumarril smiled as he powered himself up for Lillies next order. "Aqua jet into that dummy and play rough!" The Azumarril rushed to the dummy in a jet of water and started to punch at the thing before tossing it up with a baton. Rushing again to grab the baton, gaining the attention of the judges and audience to enter the battle round.

As Lillie saw Minny smiling with a Miltank, she sighed and ordered her Azumarril. "Alright Bouy use belly drum for real this time, lets get a damage boost!"

Minny winked as she anticipated the battle. "Beth use body slam, see if we can't slow that Azumarril down!"

The Azumarril was crushed by the Miltank, leaving him paralyzed as he ate a sitrus berry for extra health.

Minny's eyes widened at the surprise. "Little guy is bulky enough as it is, Beth use heart stamp!" The Miltank gave the Azumarril a cute wink and slapped him in the face in surprise. Lillie growled. "Bouy use play rough, then get ready for the finisher!" The Azummaril leaped at the Miltank to deal tremendous amount of damage.

The Miltank was about to recover with milk drink when Lillie noticed and glared. "We are not having that! Bouy if you can use aqua jet!" The Azumarril shot a jet of water behind it and collided with the Miltank for a k.o.

Despite the close lose, Minny smiled at Lillie. "Thought I had you for a second. Good work!"

Lillie got her pokemon together for a group photo, the Cinccino went back into the maid outfit one more time and was right at Lillies left, with the Clefairy at her right and Azumarril at the back.

Click!

Lillie returned the contest hall once more to find Elio looking at the most recent photo with the Mew at his side. "Just the cool contest and we are done." Elio looked at the smiling Lillie and asked where they should go for the evening.

Lillie smiled. "Since that park irritated me too many times, how about we go to the Cafe Cabin? It isn't too long of a trip." The duo left the contest hall holding hands as they prepared to spend the night drinking moo moo milk.


	6. A Cool Breeze in The Wind!

The next day Elio and Lillie went back to the contest hall to sign up the older Incineroar and Magneton for the first round.

Elio asked Lillie. "Since this involved two pokemon performing moves together, the combinations are going to be more nuts than expected?"

Lillie looked Elio in the eyes and answered. "For now lets focus on getting far enough!"

The dress round was simple for both trainers, the Incineroar was given an excess of flames to surround him and a black cape. The Magneton was given large amounts of metal balls to show off its magnetic powers.

The competition was a Luxray with electrical high lights and red markings, partnered by a Staraptor in a black cape. An Infernape with steamy buckets and stick, partnered by a collection of barnacles known as Barbaracle, it was wearing a white cape and a white belt. Finally a Weavile that is dressed in a ski mask, a black shirt and black gloves, partnered with a Charizard with a green scarf and green headband. Among the dress competition, Infernape and Barbaracle won with the elder Incineroar and the Magneton being close behind.

The Luxray and Staraptor performance was a combination of the Luxray using quick attack as the Staraptor uses agility. Both combining a shock wave and aerial ace to knock the dummy in a fast loop of attacks; the Staraptor sent the dummy crashing down on the Luxray with a brave bird as its partner slashed it in two with a night slash. The Weavile and Charizards performance was the Weavile opening up with an ice punch upper cut as the Charizard performed a dragon dance; the Charizard shot into the dummy with an air cutter as the Weavile leaped up and prepared to crash the dummy down with an iron tail. The Infernape and Barbaracle's performance was the Barbaracle sending the dummy flying up with a stone edge as the Infernape charged with a flare blitz; the Infernape crashed the dummy to the Barbaracle with a blaze kick as its partner slashed with a razor shell.

Elio and Lillie saw the competition and prepared, Elio shouted to his Incineroar. "GUPPY DARKEST LAIRAT!"

Lillie joined in order. "Poley hover above Guppy and spin with a thunder!"

The Incineroar spun with the Magneton, the bolt of thunder crashing all around with the flaming Incineroar making some sort of twister; catching the audiences attention.

Lillie shouted. "Poley use volt switch!" The Magneton was prepared to shot at the dummy as Elio shouted. "GUPPY FLARE BLITZ AS SOON AS POLEY GETS THE SHOT!" The voltage was shot as the Incineroar prepared to charge, Magneton hovered behind and the dummy was reduced to a burning chared pile with only the head piece remaining, flying in the air.

Elio shouted. "GUPPY, FINISH THIS WITH A CROSS CHOP!"

Lillie nodded. "Stop that head piece with a thunder wave Poley!"

The head piece was held in the air for a moment by the thunder wave from the Magneton as the Incineroar cross chopped the head piece to oblivion. Giving the two the right to go to the next round!

The duo's opponents was a Lucario in a blue cloak and a Bisharp with a horned, black cloaked look.

The Lucario leaped into the air and high jump kicked the Magneton to its last sliver of health, Lillie shouted her order. "Poley use thunder on that Lucario!"

As the Lucario was struck by the Magneton's thunder, the Bisharp attempted to swing its blades at the Incineroar for a one hit knock out guiloteen and missed.

Elio growled. "GUPPY USE FLARE BLITZ TO KNOCK THAT BISHARP OUT!" The Bisharp was sent barreling back to its trainer knocked out as the Lucario finished the Magneton off with extreme speed.

Elio was stressed as he shouted at the Incineroar. "OUTRAGE ON THAT LUCARIO!" The Incineroar beaten the Lucario up and tossed him out securing a victory.

The duo were shaking as they exited the contest hall to find a brown haired man in a red outfit talking to a youngster about his Garchomp. "That fire fang saved our bacon against that Abomasnow, Shreds had next to no defense against that pokemon save for using iron tail and hitting it very hard!"

Elio approached the two with a smile as he introduced himself and Lillie. The man grinned as he introduced him and his partner as Jeremy and Joseph. "Cindy and Minny told me enough about you. What makes you want to go for ribbon number three?" Lillie smiled. "Because we want to see how far we can get?"

Elio joined in. "Also because this double contest format looked new and we want to try it, man it is nuts! I lost the beauty contest and I promised Zippy that I have him participate in this!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the name. "The partner thing makes the synchronizing sky rocket to extreme. I take by the nickname Zippy is... an electric type?"

Elio frowned and shook his head. "No, Zippy is a Ninjask! Lillie nicknamed him a couple months ago while I was busy doing something."

Jeremy raised his head up as he was proven wrong. "Okay now I get the name! Zippy is going to be dressed as a type of ninja?" Elio nodded. "It is cliched, I know; but Zippy works for a pokemon as fast as a Ninjask. Believe me if I have a pokeball for every flowery pokemon in the beauty contests..."

Jeremy interrupted Elio as he took out two premier balls. "You would have at least two of these! Joseph just got started on these contests after attempting to challenge the pokemon league and lost to Cynthia. I used this as an excuse to help teach him the ropes!"

Elio had a brief flash back of one youngster he knew on Alola that challenged him for his title.

A young child that asked about move combo's that became a note worthy trainer as he brought a diverse team with his ace pokemon being the dreaded Tauros. "Another one that tried to challenge a champion?"

Joseph raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Hey mister, what do you mean by another one?"

Elio explained the youngster about Tristain and what happened; he specifically left out the details of who is Alola's champion just so Joseph didn't feel intimidated of who he is talking to.

Elio asked. "Most youngsters tend to start with a rodent pokemon, what do you have as a starter?"

Joseph sighed in annoyance. "A Crogunk I caught at the great marsh that evolved. If you must know I do have a Bibarel... but Joey isn't exactly good in battle. If I need to surf across the water, climb a water fall, climb a mountain or push a boulder however... he is the best at what he does."

Elio's eyes widened at the mention. "Your starter is a Toxicroak? Tristan had a Tauros when he challenged m..."

Elio covered his mouth as Joseph caught what he was about to say. "Wait mister... your Alola's champ?"

Elio pointed a finger at himself and replied. "Busted, I have a similar problem with a Bibarel named Bob. He is good at building things, but the instant he comes out of the ball to find another pokemon or so help as hear the word battle he freezes."

Joseph glared at the ultra ball Elio has on his belt then glared back at the champ. "What did you do to Bob?"

Elio waved his hand at what the Joseph was assuming. "Nothing. Some bad people had hurt Bob to where all he cared about was hurting people. I already told that Bibarel that he is never going into a battle!"

Joseph glare loosened. "Okay that makes since. Mind if I see Bob before you head out? I have an idea that might help."

Elio shrugged. "Bibarel is not a pokemon found on Alola, what do you have planned?"

Joseph groaned at the question. "I want to show him Joey, see how he would act!"

Elio nodded in agreement as he heard a buzzer signaling the next round. Lillie was busy talking about dragon pokemon when she heard as well and finished the conversation. "See you when the round is over Jeremy!"

As Elio and Lillie proceeded to the last segment, they prepared the Ninjask and Kingdra for the dress up round. The Ninjask had a black hood and throwing stars. The Kingdra had storm clouds around her and a blue cape. There competition was a Dragonite with lightning marked gloves, partnered by an pink Aerodactyl with a jar and more spikes. A Yanmega with two side cannons partnered with an Electivire with metal wrists. Finally a Crobat with a black mask and a cape, partnered with a Galavantula with web decorations.

The Dragonite and Aerodactyl's performance was staring with dragon dance and agility. The Dragonite punched the dummy up with a thunder punch as the Aerodactyl rammed the dummy with a wing attack. The Dragonite glowed red and rammed at the dummy with an outrage, sending it back into the air for the Aerodactyl to tear through with an ice fang. The Yanmega and Electivire was more simple as the Electivire thunder punched the dummy and cross chopped it into the air; the Yanmega shot an air cutter and an air slash at the dummy to tear it to pieces. The Crobat and Galvantula use agility in unison; the Galvantula shot an electro ball as the Crobat rammed into the dummy with an aerial ace. The Crobat finished the performance with a cross poison into the air as the Galvantula shot the dummy out with a thunder bolt.

Elio and Lillie were not intimidated as they sent out the Ninjask and Kingdra.

Elio shouted. "ZIPPY USE AGILITY!" The Ninjask zipped in speed as Lillie shouted. "Poni use dragon dance!" The Kingdra built in speed, the audience anticipated something!

Elio grinned. "ZIPPY DOUBLE TEAM AND AERIAL ACE!"

Lillie nodded. "Poni water fall and out rage!"

The Ninjask created multiple illusions with its speed and slashed into the dummy, sending into the air for the Kingdra to ram into the dummy and violently beat down on it.

The Kingdra slammed the dummy to the wall as Elio ordered. "X scissor for a finisher!" The Ninjask buzzed and slashed the dummy in two. The judges and audience clapped at the performance, leaving the duo to wait judgement.

As Elio and Lillie waited, they saw that among the ones who qualify to the next round they are not among them.

From the judges perspective. _"It's not that the performance was poor, just that one too many have done as well if not better and it is full of them!"_

In disappointment, Elio and Lillie were picked up by a photographer to get there pokemon ready. Lillie kept a smile of sportsmanship as her Magneton and Kingdra were at her side. Elio struggled to smile as his Incineroar and Ninjask kept a grin.

As the duo looked at the small photo in disappointment, Elio tried to lighten the mood. "Well Lillie, at least you have a complete collect of 1st, 2nd and 3rd place. I don't even have a 2nd place photo on these walls."

Lillie was still disappointed in herself as she kissed Elio on the cheek. "At least we gotten somewhere in this."

The duo hugged each other as they noticed Jeremy and Joseph walking out to a 3rd place photo themselves. "Thought my Druddigon had a win with an fire punch outrage combo. Still, good work with Sableye startle. I been wanting to get one myself soon!"

Joseph grinned. "I had Munchkin with punishment and brick break mostly for this contest. Otherwise he is meant to be annoying to people."

The youngster saw Elio and waved. The champ waved back as he asked. "You still want to see Bob?"

Joseph looked at the ultra ball. "I want to compare Bob to Joey and see what is wrong myself; see if I can't help ya."

Elio tossed out the ball whispering. "Bob, come say hello!" The Bibarel looked around at the strange place as Joseph tossed a great ball. "Joey, meet Bob!" As the Bibarel saw another pokemon come out of a ball, he immediately backed away into a corner. Elio was quick to speak. "Bob, you are not out to fight. You are never going into a battle after all that had happened. Just say hello to Joey." After the Bibarel calmed down, he slowly approached the other Bibarel. They sniffed then began to chatter.

Joseph looked back at a smiling Elio. "Okay mister I see what is wrong. You know enough about this pokemon, but mind if I tell you some more tips?"

Elio nodded to listen. "Other than don't use him for battle?"

Joseph laughed. "That and don't you have any pokemon on Alola that you use for something other than battle or being you buddy?"

Elio raised a finger. "Ride pokemon! A pokemon that does not take a part of your team that you use for ca..."

Joseph interrupted him. "Okay that make since. I don't think that will do people any good since those pokemon would be out of a job! Why don't you have it help with the community a little?"

Lillie smiled as she joined in. "Like what I did with a Rattata I caught by accident!"

Joseph's eyes widened at the mention of the Rattata. "Those guys? They are good at cutting shrubs and pushing boulders... do you still have him?"

Lillie shook her head. "No, I traded him for a Farfetch'd."

Joseph sighed at the mention of Farfetch'd. " _I heard of worse trades._ Mister, misses why not have him help people build things near or in the water? Bibarel is very good at making dams."

Elio grinned wider. "I already have him help keep repairs on a house I have! Long as people don't put him in a place where he would get into a fight, we should be good! Thanks for the tip!"

Joseph placed his finger underneath his hat as he wanted a question of his answered in return. "Hey mister, before we get these two back in there balls. I heard that Alola has some pokemon of the same species but very different from everywhere else... anything I need to know?"

As Elio talked to Joseph about the Alolan version of Ratatta, Jeremy whispered to Lillie. "Is your boyfriend always like this?"

Lillie sighed. " Yes. Ever since he told me about how he completed the Alolan dex, he had always been one to want to see the world. It gotten worse when we saved Isaac."

The Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "I heard that pokemon is a Mew?"

Lillie frowned. "Yes, that Mew had been hurt even more than the Bibarel, speaking of which!"

Lillie shouted at Elio that he may want to bring the Mew out of its ball.

Elio nodded back as he finished describing Alolan Sandslash. "Alright, hey Isaac! This kid is about as curious as you are!"

Lillie shed a small tear as she explained more. "The Mew doesn't mind being in that ball, but he had to be in containment for an entire month just to be treated. He does not like being separated from either of us."

Jeremy cringed at what was said about the Mew as he finished "I don't want to know why you are doing this. But they seem to be happy."

Lillie asked where the two plan on going.

Jeremy shrugged. "For all I know, Joseph planned to do what ever. An old pen pal of mine, Cindy, wanted to go check some old village out. Some ghost pokemon are rumored to have made it into a small patch of civilization and we want to check it out. Maybe even catch a couple when we get the chance."

The Mew overheard and floated toward the man. Lillie asked the Mew if he knew something. The Mew asked Lillie for a something to draw with as he made a small picture. It was not well drawn, but it looked like floating cloaked skulls called Duskull, a couple Sableye, a rather friendly looking Gengar and a round shape that the Mew struggled to finish.

Lillie recognize the shape as she helped him finish. "You were trying to draw a Dusknoir?"

The Mew shivered in fear as he flew toward Lillies arms; Elio felt the fear as he tried to comfort the Mew. "Relax, it is only dra..."

Elio thought of the connections as he asked Jeremy about the haunted village. Jeremy shrugged. "It is suppose to be in the woods near Sendoff Spring. Once you find it you can't miss it!"

Elio groaned. "I wish Rotom Dex was here to help translate. That way we would be able to ask the gho..."

The Mew began to cry as his eyes glowed to share Elio a vision. A Dusknoir attempted to fight a creature and was tossed like a rag doll. Lillie tried to comfort the Mew as Elio snapped back to reality.

Elio gave a false smile to Jeremy. "Hey, you mind if I come along with you guys? I don't recommend capturing any of the ghost pokemon in the village just yet... but there is something I want to investigate!"

Lillie joined in. "I want to come along to... Elio, what are you trying to do?"

Elio frowned and asked her. "You mind if we talk about this alone... just for a minute?"

The duo walked far away from hearing distance of the shaking Mew as Elio explained. "Lillie, I think Isaac is trying to tell us about the Dusknoir Gladion has with him. We need to confirm that he and the one in the drawing are one and the same before we waste his time!"

Lillie nodded back. "Brother already has some of those pokemon going back home. If he is coming to this region he might as well stay around for the battle frontier."

The duo smiled as the walked back to Jeremy. "Tell Cindy that if she wants us to come with her to this, we are doing this for something **important! If she doesn't mind."**

Jeremy grinned nervously. "Cindy has trouble getting people to go along with what she does. Sometimes she doesn't even let people come along with her. I'll talk to her, but I am not making any promises, be back in a couple minutes."

Lillie attempted to comfort the Mew as she whispered. "Don't cry Isaac, that Dusknoir is coming back home." Elio joined in to calm the Mew down as Joseph sighed in concern. "Thanks for showing me some cool pokemon, I be heading outside. See you later!"

Once Joseph walked out, Jeremy walked in back in to wave him goodbye and give Elio and Lillie good news. "Cindy said yes! She is picky in what she considers friends, but she went out of the way to ask if you want to come now or after this festival comes to a close?"

Lillie smiled. "I know this is when we go against some of the top coordinators... but other wise we are about done."

Jeremy nodded. "You don't have to finish this. In an actual festival, you have to travel all over the region just to gather ribbons. But if you two leave now Cindy would be a little disappointed... she would understand, but she wanted to defeat someone here herself."

Elio and Lillie looked at each other as they thought it over. "Think we might as well finish?"

Lillie shrugged. "If Cindy want's to wait for us. Then we should at least finish what we started." The duo told Jeremy that they planned to finish the festival the next day.

Jeremy shrugged. "Cindy was busy making preparations anyways. She just wanted to know if she need to hurry up or not, see you in a couple days!"


	7. Being a Coordinator

The next day, Elio and Lillie returned to the contest hall to sign up the pokemon they planned to use for the ending festival. Lillie registered her Leafeon, while Elio registered the Mew back in. The Mew calmed down after its melt down the previous day and planned to focus on what was currently happening.

The list of opponents they were going up against were; the same Aggron Lillie met in the tough contest, a Volcarona that looked like the radiant, burning sun, a Drifblim that carried a basket with weight, a Milotic that shined with water around it, a Wailren that looked like a clown, an Altaria that looked like a thundercloud, a Cacturne that had a straw hat, overalls and a red shirt underneath, a Steelix that looked like it had smoother, shiner edges, a Houndoom with spectral fire and a Beedrill decorated to have more hair on its abdomen. The Leafeon's look was as simple as with a brown hood, a green cloak and a lily on his chest, Mew had the same demonic costume he used previously and playfully growled.

The round itself was less of startling the competition or even scoring as many points, it was as simple as having the pokemon perform and see what happens. The first to perform was an Altaria that mega evolved, blew a tail wind into the stage, danced with the fury of a dragon, returned its affection into a strong blow and used outrage to beat the target dummy down in a gale of fury. The Cacturne danced in vigor as it sucker punched the dummy, swiped with a needle arm, then kicked the dummy across the room and into a wall with super power in a brutal fashion. The Wailren fell asleep before its trainer gave the order, snored very loudly, mumbled in its sleep then created a surf wave before waking up to see what had happened.

The Leafeon was a little nervous for his first performance until Lillie petted him. "Don't worry, just follow what I say. Use sword dance first!"

The Leafeon took a deep breath as he danced vigorously.

Lillie shouted out. "Now use return, then x scissor!" The Leafeon rammed into the target dummy with all his affection, then slashed at it with the leaf on his forehead and tail in a scissor pattern. Lillie began to pose like a blooming flower before shouting at the Leafeon to use. "BLOOM DOOM!" To channel the very power of nature into one strong beam, obliterating the dummy and leaving the judges startled as they clapped leaving both Lillie and Leafeon to take a bow.

Aggron and Steelix were very similar in they both used curse to have their bulk stronger and a heavy slam to pulverize the target dummies. The only difference was that the Aggron used earthquake and rock slide for its final performance, while the Steelix used iron tail and thunder fang like that of a large snake. The Volcarona performed a quiver dance, drained the target dummy, buzzed loudly and burned the dummy in a heat wave. The Drifblim stockpiled a couple berries, shot a shadow ball, used swallow, stockpiled some berries again then used baton pass to disappear from the battle.

The Mew was a little nervous from the many eyes until Elio shouted out. "ALRIGHT ISAAC LETS BEGIN WITH NASTY PLOT!" The Mew thought of something as it began to snicker, Elio ordered another attack. "USE A FLAMETHROWER, THEN SHADOW BALL!" The Mew roared a mighty flame at one dummy and pelted another with a shadow ball. Elio posed for the Mew to use. "SHATTERED PSYCHE" To crash the three barrels into a psychic barrier. Mew calmed down as Elio signaled that its performance was done.

Houndoom used sunny day, mega evolved, shot a solar beam at one dummy, burned another with a flamethrower, then knocked the third out of its stand with a dark pulse. The Beedrill mega evolved, drill runed into a dummy, poisoned it with its fore arm, slashed another in an x scissor then finished them both with a fell stinger. Milotic began with a round of song while setting up an aqua ring, with the aquatic visual it used a surf wave and blizzard to turn the stage into an ice rink

As the combat round began, Lillie saw her first opponent. A Milotic at the side of a man in white clothes and teal hair.

Lillie shouted out. "Cain use sword dance to power up you next attack!"

The man grinned. "What a graceful pokemon, let us see if it can wit stand this. Milotic use blizzard!"

The Leafeon was pelted by a vicious blizzard, he was knocked of his feet and struggled to get up. Lillie smiled as she shouted. "Cain use leaf blade to knock that Milotic out!" With one powerful slash from the leafy tail, the Milotic was knocked out.

Wallace smiled and clapped. "Bravo on enduring that move!"

Elio groaned as he realized he was about to face the gym leader of Hearthome city. A purple haired woman in a long elegant and purple dress, she speaks in a mixture of English and a language he was not familiar with as a Drifblim floated to the stage.

Elio signaled to the Mew. "Alright Isaac, lets take Fantina down! START WITH NASTY PLOT!" Drifblim stockpiled its defenses as it prepared for the upcoming damage.

Elio shouted out. "USE SHADOW BALL ON THAT DRIFBLIM, GET IT READY FOR THE BIG FINISHER!" Fantina laughed like a aristocrat as she ordered the Driftblim to shot a shadow ball of his own.

The Mew twitched in pain as Elio issued the next order. "ISAAC USE PSYCHO BOOST!"

In a psychic explosion the Drifblim was shot out of the air and crashing toward the ground. Fantina frowned in disappointment and began to smiled to congratulate the contender as he and the Mew left for the next opponent.

Elio had less fortune against his next opponent, the Houndoom stood by a strange young woman with long dark gray hair. She grinned and asked.

"Does that Mew have a fighting move that would work?" Elio frowned. "He had a fairy move before I had him learn shadow ball... if you think I am going to give..." T

he woman sighed. "If you were allowed to bring more pokemon, this would have been more entertaining. Houndoom, mega evolve and end this fight!"

In a simple pulse of bad thoughts, the Mew came crashing down for a knock out. Elio rushed to catch the Mew and whispered as soon as it was secure in his arms. "Don't worry Isaac, we got far and took Fantina down!"

The woman smiled as she shook Elio's hand. "I do believe a girl told me about you around a year ago? Next time we battle, you would be at a better advantage."

Elio grinned back. "If we are talking about an actual battle, then it would be a lot better than lasting five seconds!"

Karen introduced herself as she nodded. "Just be sure to bring that Incineroar when you visit Kanto!"

Lillies next opponent was a brown haired woman in a blue dress. "Um, I am Jasmine. I use the..."

Loud clanging noise was heard as the Steelix tapped on itself. "Steel type!"

Lillie saw the Steelix and shouted to her Leafeon. "Same as last time, use swords dance!"

As the Leafeon boosted himself, the Steelix used curse to increase its bulk and offense.

Lillie shouted out. "Use leaf blade, then return!" The Leafeon slashed into the Steelix with below average damage as he was slammed by intense weight. He channeled its affection into a tackle for even less damage as the Steelix bit into him with electrical fangs.

Lillie posed for her Leafeon to use the Z move. "BLOOM DOOM!" to knock the Steelix out with a nature powered beam.

As Lillie progressed to the next opponent, Elio was busy talking to Karen about his main issue with how trainers view weak pokemon. "I know, at Alola there is a guy at Hau'oli mall for most of the battle problems a pokemon might have at birth. If the flaws really bother people, then they should work the extra mile and mae it into a champ. That point it is what pokemon you like using in battle!"

Karen shook her head as she remembered a pokemon she head about. "I remembered when trainers wanted a Hydreigon for its power. Once it's weakness to fairies were discovered most have disregarded it all together."

Elio nodded in agreement. "That is what a strong steel move is for, able to finish off a pesky fairy and give Hydreigon free reign!"

Karen looked at Lillie and smiled. "When I first saw her she was rather timid about being a trainer. When she confronted me after Indigo she had improved to the point that she defeated Lance. Now from what I seen and heard she has a Hydreigon herself?"

Elio grinned nervously. "Ghorchi? We had worry about the rumors of this guy when we were rescuing him from bad people. Lillie went on a small trip to see what is true and turned out he is one of the most friendliest pokemon I seen!"

Karen saw the envy in Elio's eyes and whispered. "You want to know a secret to raising one?"

Elio nodded. "I want to actually know! Since Rotom's Dex entrie doesn't have anything good to about it! Ghorchi was a Hydreigon when Lillie rescued him and I know nothing about raising it from birth save for its pre evolutions!"

Karen looked in confusion as she continued. "How you raise its during the Deino and Zweilous stage as well as handle its initial final evolution is the entire key. They are blind for most of their lives and cannot tell the difference between friend, foe or food!"

Elio raised an eyebrow as he asked more. "What you are saying is make sure it knows who are its friends before it can see and as soon as it can see?"

Karen grinned as Elio figured out the basic. "Perhaps, you can stick around for when this festival ends. I am going to get ready for my next round, see you in Kanto!"

Elio whispered to the Mew. "For someone who kicked you but in seconds flat... she is awfully nice!"

The Mew meowed in agreement as they watched Lillie face what looked like a pop star with the same hair color as Wallace. She introduced herself as Lisia as she mega evolved Altaria to look more fluffy, with fluffy wings. She performed a dragon dance as Lillie shouted to her Leafeon to use a swords dance. The Altaria channeled its affection into a strong blow as the Leafeon used a weaker return.

Lillie sighed. "We are not about to give up use..."

Lisia saw the match over as she shouted to her Altaria with a pose. "Ali use Outrage to finish this!" With a trashing from the mega Altaria, the Leafeon was quickly knocked out. Lillie took a deep breath as she called her Leafeon back into his ball; Lisia went over to shake Lillies hand over the match. "Good work on beating uncle Wallace! Stay around for another hour and we will have something for you!"

Lillie reunited with Elio in the audience as they saw the contest come to a close. The winner was Cera and her Mega Aggron as it dealt the winning earthquake to Karens Houndoom. Once it ended, Elio and Lillie were taken for one more photo shot and ribbons for making it into the finale. When they received the shots, Elio smiled at how good Lillie and her Leafeon looked. Lillie giggled at how dorky Elio and the Mew looked.

Elio smiled as he asked. "Did you enjoy this?"

Lillie blushed before she asked. "Did you?"

Both answered yes as they prepared for the next thing on their journey in Sinnoh.


	8. The Shadows Haunt Mew

As Elio and Lillie prepared for there trip to the ghost village and to Snowpoint City, the duo had a few things done. Lillie switched back to her z powered form as she packed the ribbons she won and had Elio request the photo's to be delivered to their house on Alola.

As she packed in the black dress she wore for the contest, she saw Elio give one more look on his wear. "Hey Lillie, you mind if I keep this look a little longer?"

Lillie sighed as she explained where they are going. "We are to meet with Cindy and the others in Veilstone City. The best direction is route 210 and 214. Those are more dress clothes than pure travel clothes, 210 has tall grass and both routes rain a lot."

Elio nodded. "Figured as much. Back to my usual wear for me!"

A couple moments later, Lillie saw Elio back in a blue and white stripped shirt, black pants and his game themed hat. "We also got some thick winter jackets for our trip to Snowpoint. It tends to snow there all the time, to the point where it has snow storms!"

The Mew finished packing up his costume when he huddled to Elio as the trainer asked. "Since Dex isn't here to translate, we may need your help. If you can confirm that the Dusknoir came from that ghost village, Lillie and I will do the rest!"

Lillie looked in worry as the Mew returned to his ball in guilt. "You think that they forced Isaac to..."

Elio helped her finish. "To hurt that Dusknoir. Yes I do, be ready in case those ghost are a lot less forgiving about what he had done!" The duo gave each other a hug as they left Hearthome.

In the southern exit of Veilstone city, Elio and Lillie rode on the back of the Bibarel to meet up with Cindy and her party. They found the woman in black glaring at Jeremy and Nigel as she turned around to find an unusual sight.

Cindy smiled as she saw the Bibarel. "Excellent, I was about to have a word with these two over not bringing a pokemon to clear out the... debris."

Elio asked what she meant when Nigel answered. "The pathway is blocked by small tree's and boulders. Question, why are you ridding the Bibarel?"

Jeremy took a deep breath at the question. "In Alola, they have ride pokemon that do the work a Bibarel normally does."

Cindy nodded as she spoke her mind. "I see, it is a force of habit. Just so long as that Bibarel isn't bothered by any of this it is well enough."

Elio and Lillie look down on the Bibarel, who was more focused on the task than actually caring that two twelve year old's were riding on his back.

Lillie saw that Cindy noticed. "He doesn't even care for the load. He is happy so long as he has work. As for the rest of you, we are to wait and watch the specters. Unless any are willing to come to us, save your pokeballs."

The trip from Sendoff spring and the village was a long one. Most of the powerful pokemon that approached the group were scared off by either the Leafeon or Chandelure.

Elio and the Bibarel were in front of the group as he instructed the Bibarel to chew down thick shrubbery, move boulders out of the way and even climb up a waterfall to get to a boulder at the other side. Elio explained about the ride pokemon that performed a similar role. "The Machamp is even more awkward, two arms carry you while the other two arms push and shove!"

As the group made it to the base of an old desolate village, the sun was slowly beginning to set. Jeremy set up a small camp for everyone to sit down and wait, Nigel and Cindy had a pen and paper ready to record what would happen.

Cindy looked at the suns position and whistled. "Just a little longer and we will see the super natural at work." As dusk settled, Elio felt compelled to let the Mew out of the master ball. The Mew looked at the ruined house, then at the sun for a moment. He flew into the ruins, much to Lillies shock. "Isaac!? Where are you going?" She stared at Elio for a moment as both followed the Mew.

Jeremy was about to shout what they are doing when Cindy halted him and prepared. "We are to wait at least ten minutes! They are strong enough to handle a few ghosts. We will only follow when this timer runs out!"

As Elio and Lillie followed into the ruined house, they confirmed one thing. Ghost pokemon inhabit the village. Most seem to be sleeping or dormant, waiting for night to arrive before they are active. Mew turned around as he showed them what looked like an old living room.

A Gengar was about to wake up when it heard nose. "Gen... gar!"

The Gengar turned around to find a couple of humans and walked back in shock.

Lillie mustered up the courage to talk to the Gengar and asked. "Excuse me Gengar, do you or anyone here know of a Dusknoir?" The Gengar snarled and pointed at the Mew in anger.

Elio took a deep breath. "I wish there was a better way to figure out what this Gengar is say..."

The Mew shook as it's eyes glowed.

Elio began to hear things much clearly as the Gengar coughed in preparation. "Since the little runt don't even have the guts to explain what he did. He and the chief were suppose to be friends. Why did he come in, hurled him around like a rag doll and them ported out with him?"

Elio froze as the Mew froze in guilt. "Mind if I call you Gengar?"

The Gengar shrugged. "I don't care. Knowing this runt, you can try to talk for him if you have the guts to confront a ghost!"

Elio frowned as he asked the Gengar. "Did the Mew look different from when you last saw him?"

The Gengar flinched as he remembered. "D..Different? He looked purple last time I saw him. When I tried to save the chief, he looked at me... thought I saw hell itself for a moment."

Elio nodded as he understood what had happened. "Listen Gengar... Isaac was not himself. A bunch of monsters forced him to want to hurt the Dusknoir!"

The Gengar scratched his head at what the boy said. "Monsters? Be more specific kid!"

Elio shouted at the Gengar in both rage and tears. "People that lost the right to call themselves people!"

Both Lillie and the Gengar were startled at what Elio said.

The Gengar glared as it responded. "Sheesh kid! You are more affected by that than the fact that you and that cute girl over there are surrounded by a bunch of ghost."

Lillie looked behind her as a Duskull, Misdreavus and Banette began to creep toward her for a scare.

Elio was about to signal Lillie to be ready when the Gengar signaled the ghosts. "Don't I want to actually hear what this kid has to say! What did they do to the runt?"

Elio talked about what a shadow pokemon is to the Gengar; just remembering the events at Orre was enough to make Elio's blood boil.

The Gengar interrupted when he saw both kids about to cry in remembering. "Okay, let me get this straight. They took away what made him feel anything and replaced with the hating everything. That makes way too much sense with why the runt acted like... that. He normally hangs out with us when he visits this region and goes out of the way to bring us board games to pass the time. Cable doesn't exist all the way over here so it would have to do."

The Gengar looked at the three before him and took a deep breath. "Question. Why did you three even come here in the first place? Aside from a couple of jokers wanting to see how we run things in this town, no one in their right mind would want to come here!"

Elio smiled. "Because Lillies brother may have saved your chief! He was trying to help the Dusknoir find his way back home for around three months! It might take a couple more months still."

The Gengar leaped up in shock from the worn out couch. "What! Okay you are either crazy or just plan stupid enough to up and lie to a ghost!"

Elio frowned back. "Why would a the very Mew that had done these things even bother to come back..." The Mew struggled to hold his tears at what he just heard.

Gengar looked down at the Mew in pity then asked the Elio. "Why a couple months?"

Elio answered back. "Because Gladion and the Dusknoir are in the Alola region. The Dusknoir had been wandering behind him for a couple months and it has been like that every he agreed to help the Dusknoir and the others return to the wild after... "

Gengar interrupted. "Alola?"

Elio smiled. "A couple week's trip by boat. By then it would be as simple as Gladion dropping the Dusknoir off to this village and leaving you all be!"

The Gengar asked one more question as he looked out the door. "Okay how many pokemon is he helping out?"

Elio answered. "Twenty two, some of them are on there way to Unova as we speak."

The Gengar grinned and chuckled. "You three get out of here!"

The Gengar screeched and cackled as he scared the three out of the ruins, with the other ghosts giving a haunting laugh.

The two trainers and Mew returned to what looked like a camp about to organize a plan.

Nigel was spooked by Elio and Lillie looking unharmed. "You are back... you are not ghost's yourselves are you?"

Lillie looked at herself as she told the him no. She turned to Elio as she asked. "What was that about? I heard the Gengar speaking and it sounded like you understood him."

Elio explained to Lillie what happened. "Isaac wanted me to give the Gengar the good news. This was the Dusknoirs home!"

Lillie remembered the picture and began to ask. "Why was that Gengar acting like he was in charge of this village?"

Cindy took a deep breath. "When one form of power is absent, another would rise to take its place."

Lillie nodded as she understood what Cindy meant and asked Elio what else the Gengar told him.

Elio smiled back. "Gengar referred to the Dusknoir as chief. So really he is acting in his place."

As Elio explained more a Gengar emerged from his shadow to mimic what the boy was saying.

Jeremy groaned at what he heard. "And the reason why you understood what he was saying is because the Mew had something to do with this?"

Lillie smiled as she raised a finger. "Psychic link, tt happens sometimes!"

Cindy giggled as the Gengar began to mimic Lillie; the girl wondered why until Cindy gestured that she turn around.

The Gengar smiled and screamed at the two kids. Startling the them to hold on together. The Gengar began to speak in the way Elio normally hears from a pokemon, them saying there name over and over again most of the time. The Mew nodded at what the Gengar said and got back in the master ball.

Elio took a deep breath. "Okay, I don't even need a translator, or telepathic talking to know what he is saying. Are the words; Scram! No one is allowed near unless the chief says other wise?" The Gengar laughed and nodded as a group of Ghastly and Haunter began to surround the group. Giving the group the que to leave.

Jeremy was busy calming himself down as Nigel smiled at what he seen. "T...they were able to make a town after all?"

Cindy smiled back. "Indeed, we at least know where it is! Shall we try again in another week? I would like to see more." She looked at Elio and Lillie in a lessened smile. "Where are you two heading?"

Lillie smiled back and answered. "Snowpoint city. From there we would be able to make it to the Battle Frontier. Sorry that we ruined your search."

Cindy kept her smile. "You have not. You had answers, you found them at the cost of spooking the spirits. Now that we have everything prepared it is as simple as trying again. By the time you are done with the battle frontier, Jeremy would be heading to Johto, Nigel would be at Kalos and I would be back in Unova."

Lillie shook Cindy's hand as she said her goodbyes. "It was still nice meeting you."

Cindy sighed in gratitude. "Like wise." The two groups parted ways as they continued their own adventures in Sinnoh.

As Elio and Lillie went to the Veilstone pokemon center to spend the night, Lillie called home.

Wicke picked up the phone rather surprised. "Miss Lillie, I was not expecting you to call so soon, What has happened?"

Lillie smiled at Wicke. "I have good news I want to give to my brother. Could you bring him to the phone?"

Wicke smiled as she went to get Gladion.

Gladion looked at his smiling sister, with a Silvally wanting attention and a Dusknoir behind him keeping watch. "Lillie, what happened?"

Lillie almost shouted as she told Gladion. "Brother we found the Dusknoirs home! It is in a old abandon village near Sendoffspring. Elio had to talk with a Gengar in order to get more information!"

The Dusknoir turned around at the mention of the village and the Gengar.

Gladion written down the information. "I have thirteen of the pokemon you trusted me with still under my watch. A handful of them are going to be stuck here much longer than I would like."

Elio over heard and asked over Lillie. "Which ones?"

Gladion glared at his rival and continued. "Shiftry, Tropius, Axew and Zangoose have far too many problems that it is going to take much longer. That Whimscott you named Puff Puff likes the people here a little too much. Mankey, Herdier, Absol and Castform, we have no knowledge of which region they came from. They are the same species, but place them in a different region and they will react differently."

Lillie answered back to her brother. "When are you going to see the Dusknoir home?"

Gladion kept his usual frown as he answered. "As soon as the Lapras is ready to be set free. Spoink and Sealeo are just about to be sent back to Hoenn, while Pyroar is on its way to Kalos."

Elio calmed down as he added more information. "By the way, you may run into a goth lady and two nerds. Soon as they see the Dusknoir, they will know what is going on and won't get in your way."

Gladion took a deep breath at what Elio was trying to tell him. "Until I get the final word on leaving those four pokemon, this is solely business."

Elio looked back at his rival in a stoic, disappointed look. "I understand, the last two months have been busy on my end. I found something that would fix Bob's little PTSD problem though!"

Gladion gave Elio a visual que to leave the conversation.

Elio prepared to get his Bibarel ready for the next day and left while Lillie frowned in concern. "I have something to warn you about, beware the swamps in this region. Elio almost drowned when I got stuck!"

Gladion's immediate answer to Elio's reckless behavior was another question. "Anything else he got himself into?"

Lillie nodded back. "Isaac tried to help us find the Dusknoirs home... and Elio stepped in to speak for him."

Gladion's asked another question at what he considered expected from Elio. "What did he tell that Gengar anyways?"

Lillie kept a smile as she answered. "That he is to expect him to be home in a couple months... when you get the chance. Elio normally doesn't exaggerate a promise."

Gladion he asked. "How did the contest's go?"

Lillie smiled even wider in excitement. "I will show you when I get back!"

Gladion hid a smile until he heard the Dusknoir signal someone was coming "Talk to you later then. Don't expect me there till after you are done in Sinnoh. Bye!"

As the call ended, Lillie turned around to see Elio talking to the Mew and Bibarel. "Isaac, once we get to Celestic, our plan is to make a small stop to change into mountain gear. Unless you like the cold, you are going to have to be in the ball until we get to a lodge or to Snow Point City."

Elio turned toward the Bibarel as he explained more. "We may need you for our trip to Celestic town and anything else that requires you pushing things or carrying us. Those are the only things I am going to ask of you till we are back home, understand?"

The Bibarel smiled as Lillie prepared to settle in the the night. "I'll be in the room, we should be up early tomorrow!"


	9. Gods, Piano's, Snow!

The next day, Elio and Lillies trip to Celestic town was summed up in one word, **Long.** They bought two dozen bottles of Moo Moo milk for the road ahead, as well as winter gear; they had the Bibarel cut a couple tree's out of the way. But without a pokemon to do something about the fog, navigating across route 210 took four hours. When they finally made it to Celestic town, they were greeted to what looked like an old town with only two things of note. A small shrine in the center and a cave with two markings at the entrance.

Elio and Lillie recognized the two markings resembling creatures of legends.

Lillie described the blue, quadrupedal as Dialga. "The legendary pokemon that is said to control the very flow of time."

Elio described the pink bipedal dragon as Palkia. "The legendary pokemon that controls the fabric of space... I think I read something about this in Burnets lab." As the duo examined the paintings on the cave entrance, Elio was compelled to let the Mew out of his ball. Lillie did not mind the Mew looking at such sights, but was worried when he flew into the cave entrance. As the duo followed, they were greeted by a small cave with a carving of what looked like three small lights surrounding a bigger light.

In the front of the carving was a face Elio and Lillie were familiar with. A blond woman in black clothes, examining the carving, trying to interpret what they meant.

As Elio froze in fear, Lillie greeted the woman. "Hello Cynthia! Elio and I are done with the contests are are heading toward Snowpoint! Thought we stop by this town and enjoy the sights a little." Cynthia smiled at both trainers and was about to respond until she saw the Mew fly toward both her and the carving.

She struggled to keep her composure from a fan girls excitement as she saw what is considered to be the ancestor of all pokemon. "I didn't know you two had a Mew traveling with you! This is interesting indeed. Many researchers tend to connect this pokemon with one other. A Mythical pokemon that is said to be able to take on many types and is said to have created the universe, Arceus!"

The Mew and Cynthia became fast friends when he wanted her to play with him.

Elio had the courage to speak about the theory. "Isaac did visit this region before. By the way, I heard that you are the champion of Sinnoh. What are you doing here?"

Cynthia answered a silly question with a simple answer as the Mew started to play with her hair. "This is my hometown! I often visit these ruins when I try to figure out new theories on the origins of most legendary pokemon."

Lillie smiled as she waved. "Thank you for the passes Miss Cynthia!" Cynthia let the Mew fly back to his trainers as she accepted the thank you.

She looked toward Elio to give him a warning. "In case you ever visit Unova. There is a villa I go to in a place called Undella town. We might run into each other if you keep the title of Champion long enough and receive an invitation. Since you two are traveling I will let you off the hook. Next time we meet, I expect you to be ready for a battle. If you are heading to Snowpoint form here, there is two pokemon you may be interested in. Bronzor, who is found in Mount Cornet, and Snover who is in the route heading to the city. You can't miss them!"

Elio took a deep breath and thanked Cynthia. "I might give my pops a visit if I get invited to that region, see you later then." As the duo gave their farewell and went to the pokemon center to change into their winter gear, Lillie asked Elio about his father. "You never mention him, anything I need to know about?"

Elio shrugged. "Nothing really, he is an office worker, they keep him busy and he sends us money. I might pay him a visit if he still hadn't visit Alola... he normally visits us once a year at least. Then we moved to Alola, it was far away from Unova in comparison to Kanto. Then the entire thing with the you know what's happened; in short, he never really had the chance last year."

Elio signaled Lillie that he wanted to change the subject as they went into the pokemon center to put on their winter gear. Both were thick winter jackets, complete with long pants and mittens. Elio's was red, Lillies was blue.

Lillie muffed under her hood as she pulled it down. "If we keep going now we would be able to make it to a lodge before dark! If we find Bronzor and Snover, you want to catch them?"

Elio pulled the hood down as he answered. "Bronzor sounds like a pokemon I want to bring back to show to Burnet, what pokemon are you looking for?"

Lillie smiled. "If we spot any Snover along the way, I am catching one!"

Elio raised the master ball as he called to the Mew shivering at the thought of going to the routes. "Yeah I find it cold just thinking about it. Get back in the ball, we let you out when we get to the inn!"

In Mount Cornet, Lillie used a repel to keep the various pokemon off of her while she let Elio search for what he was looking for. If a Bronzor did not show up when they reach to route 216, he was not going to waste time. After a dozen Zubats, six Geodudes and a Clefairy, Elio found a small floating metal disk that had the courage to go meet him at the exit.

Elio took out a friend ball and shouted. "Alright Surfs, lets get this one captured." Out came the Alolan variant of Raichu. The Raichu did not need the order as he shot a thunderwave to paralyze the Bronzor.

Elio got a dusk ball ready as he shouted. "Go dusk ball!"The ball erupted a purple shroud as it engulfed the struggling Bronzor

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio grabbed the ball as it faded to the P.C storage. "Alright, caught Tolley! I am done here, sorry for the wait."

Lillie shook her head at the apology. "That wasn't even a minute, I felt a chill coming from this exit."

Route 216 was exactly what they were worried about. It was a snowy winter wonderland that existed during the supposed heat of early summer. They found themselves at the afternoon and they wasted no time traveling through the snowy grass. Lillie's repel wore off and she did not care, if a Snover wanted to be captured, it would have shown. She had a brief encounter with a wandering Graveler and a sneaky Sneasle as walking snow covered tree approached her. Angry at something and wanted to give the traveling trainer a piece of its mind. The Snover had more snow covering its body, showing that it is a female.

Lillie shouted out as she tossed a pokemon. "Come on out Shockums, lets catch that Snover!"

The Raichu shivered in the snow as she saw the Snover had snow warning bring in hail. Lillie ordered. "Alright, use thunder wave to stun that Snover!" The Raichu paralyzed the Snover to stop her from attacking, Lillie switched the Raichu out as she shouted.

"Okay Dafgers! Lets get that Snover weak enough for a capture!"

Lillie tossed out a pokeball to let out a brown duck with a leek known as Farfetch'd. The Snover shot out icy shards, hurting the Farfetch'd as Lillie shouted out. "Use Aerial ace to weaken that Snover enough, then lets see if this friend ball doesn't work!"

The Farfetch'd slashed through the Snover in high speeds, sending her on her knee's as she struggled to move. Lillie took out a green ball with red tear marks and shouted. "Go friend ball!"

The friend ball engulfed the Snover in a green glow and fell into the snow.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Lillie cheered as she sent the shivering Farfetch'd back in its ball. She choose to send the Farfetch'd back to the P.C storage and kept the Snover until she can personally get to a P.C herself. "Going to keep you with me until we get to Snowpoint, Lakila!"

Elio looked at the capture. "You wanted to capture this pokemon since we got to this region?"

Lillie nodded. "It has a unique type and is normally found in either Kalos or Sinnoh! Dafger's normally likes being with Tally and Swoops, so I asked him if he wanted to help me catch this pokemon before I sent him back to the P.C. I heard the storage system is connected somewhere on Alola where they can actually get out and live outside of containment!"

Elio wanted Lillie to change the subject and asked. "Speaking of surprises, where did you get that friend ball?"

Lillie talked to Lillie about a man named Kurt who lived in Johto and how some of the people at Kanto gave her some special pokeballs to use. "You know I had a love ball and a moon ball when I rescued that Lopunny and Galil! The friend ball work's like any other pokeball, like the luxury ball except the captured automatically likes you instead of growing attached to you faster."

Dusk began to settle and a snow storm began to blow when they made it to the Snowbound Lodge. A snow lodge as the name implies that people come and go depending on the weather conditions. The duo paid for a two person bed room as they prepared to settle in for the night.

As the duo began to feed their pokemon, Elio broke the silence. "It is normally the journey some times. We captured two pokemon that most of the people back on Alola have either heard of once at best or never heard of them at worse, so what is our plan when we make it to the Battle Frontier?"

Lillie answered in a cheerful smile. "Take on some of the facilities! I think you know about most of them already since you been excited about it for months?"

Elio began to count. "From what I read, lets start with the first and most boring, the Battle Tower; it is essentially like the Battle Tree back home in that you fight a series of trainers until you are defeated. Only difference is you only meet one interesting trainer at the Battle Tower. The Battle Factory is similar except you use rentals, you never know what you are going to get and you plan around them. The Battle Arcade is where lady luck is either your best friend or it completely ruins your day! The Battle Castle is another similar one except your pokemon go in without any held items and they do not get healed. You get a point system for that place that gives you perks. The more unique of them however is the Battle Hall, a place where you pick one pokemon and fight pokemon of the variety of types. Combinations are a factor so be careful with what you want up against. For example, you have Ghorchi go up against a psychic type and it turn out to be a Mr. Mime!"

Lillie took a deep breath. "Most of them sound like the Battle tree with a twist to them."

Elio nodded. "Except most of them start off a little easy in comparison to the tree There is also the island the Battle Frontier is built on that I want to check out. I heard of some rare pokemon we might find, one is found on Stark mountain."

Lillie's eyes widened at what Elio might have referred to and was about to puff up her cheeks in worry. "Are you talking about the pokemon Heatran? Isn't that a legendary pokemon?"

Elio took a deep breath at what Lillie was about to say. "From what Dex has on this one, Heatran is a little special among legendaries. I think you were reading on the pokemon of Sinnoh during the last two months?"

Lillie nodded. "Few things I know from reading about this one. It is one of the few legendary pokemon that has a identifiable gender, some records show a male or female. There has to be more than one Heatran for that to even be possible. Legends in this region said that it was born when Stark Mountain began to form. That is all that is known save for it being a type of pokemon that lives in a volcano."

Elio grinned at the next plan. "Soon as we tackle some of these facilities, I want to check Stark Mountain out..."

Lillie glared. "Elio... that place is an active volcano!"

Elio sighed "We been to one already and you know it is bad if that isn't even the most dangerous place we have been."

Lillie took a deep breath in defeat. "Ask about ways you can capture a Heatran without getting yourself in danger first before you go in, okay?"

Elio grinned as he shook Lillies hand. "You got yourself a deal!"

The T.V weather channel had a report on the snow storm. "Expect this to reach below freezing temperatures. Any who are at Snowpoint city or heading to Snowpoint are advised to stay indoors." The duo looked at the screen in disappointment as they formed a plan for the set back.

Lillie spoke her mind. "We get our winter gear ready in case we have a power outage. Staying warm is a must!" Elio laid in his bed as he began to drift under his sheets. "We also have a pokemon with a fire type move and a fire type period to help out in case the people here don't have any."

The duo wished each other good night as they prepared for the set back.


	10. A Chilled Lillie and a Warm Sun!

The next day, the absolute worse had happened during the snow storm, a power outage. A handful of travelers were inconvenienced as they had somewhere to get to and temperatures began to plummet in the lodge. A couple trainers had a fire type with them to help make a fire place. Most knew what they were getting themselves into and prepared for the storm on their trip to Snowpoint.

Elio woke up to a feeling he had not felt in over two months. Lillie was sleeping right behind him, under the blankets, shivering. Elio felt the cold rushing in as he attempted to get up.

Lillie did not let go and held him down. "It's cold! Keep me warm for a while longer!"

With in minutes, both woke up to the growing cold and they huddled together for warmth.

Elio broke the shivering silence. "May we please get into something warm?"

Lillie was shivering in agreement. "We have to!"

The duo got into there winter gear as they waddled to the main lobby, a couple of trainers were taking turns in keeping a fire place started and the inn keeper was busy making chili. He just prepared a chople berry when Elio and Lillie hand over an occa berry and a tamato berry. By the time the food was ready, the people at the inn were no longer cold on the inside. However because around three of the spiciest berries were used in it, there was a new problem. Everyone was gasping for something to wash it down, Lillie brought out the first dozen bottles of moo moo milk they had for the road, after Lillie gave half of the bottles, the group at the inn huddled toward a fire.

Elio thought about how many had been given passes to the Battle Frontier and asked Lillie. "Anyone we might be expected when we get there?"

Lillie answered him with a warm feeling. "I gave Hau a pass as well while you were busy. Cynthia also handed Plumeria over a couple to pass around!"

Elio laughed at the thought. "With what Hau is preparing for, it is going to be a big maybe! Hope he comes along and hope he make's it far! Look like Team Skull might do a small raid on Sinnoh!"

A young man in a red hat, a thick blue jacket, white scarf and a red long sleeve shirt over heard the word team and gave Elio a small warning. "Hope they stay away from the three lakes of Sinnoh!" The duo were in shock as the man introduced himself as Lucas.

Elio asked in return. "Three lakes?" Lucas raised three fingers. "The three lakes of Sinnoh have a small island in the middle, each is home to a legendary pokemon; Mespirit the being of emotion, Uxie the being of knowledge, and Azelf the being of will power."

Lillie nodded as she understood the basic knowledge of the three. "Mespirit, who ever touches it will have there emotions drained. Uxie just has the power to wipe your memories if you look him in the eyes. Azelf, that who ever dares harm it will be rendered immobile for a thousand years." Elio took a deep breath as he listened. "Sound like a bunch of pokemon you really don't want to mess with. What they even look like?"

Lucas showed his pokedex to show the pictures of what looked like three small bodies; a blue one, a yellow one and a pink one. "Something small is able to do all that. Legend says they all came from the same egg and share a trio master with another!"

Lillie knew of of trio. "Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

Lucas agreed with her as he spoke what he knew. "What makes the lake trio sought after is that each of the three have a red gem on their for heads. Combined it will make a chain that can yank Dialga and Palkia out of their dimensions!"

Elio shivered at the things he knew. "And that is how some goons not a long time ago tried to rewrite reality. By taking control of the gods of time and space?"

Lucas froze as he remembered. "The Lake trio were able to power down either of the two, but they were not unable to power down either two at once. So he came to do something about it; the Master of Antimatter, Giratina! While he did stop the boss of Team Galactic, he left behind a hole to his realm that would have caused problems on a grand scale if nothing was done. You two know what antimatter is right?"

The duo shook there heads, allowing the Sinnoh veteran to continue. "It is a substance that does not get along with matter. Giratina's home, the Distortion World, is a place where the laws of physics do not exist! It was banished to that realm for its violent methods of dealing with any threats to both its home and this world."

Lillies eyes widened upon realization and was hesitate to ask. "Is the master of both trios Arceus?"

Lucas nodded as he closed his eyes in memories. "He created both of them. You want to know what happen if someone is dumb enough to capture or destroy any of the six. Or any legendary of significant importance for that matter when it became noticeable?"

Elio cringed in dread. "Since they are important on the cosmic scale... something **bad!** "

Lucas laughed at himself as he continued. "From what Cynthia had discovered, Arceus simply rewrites reality to create a replacement. Just a heads up if case you go near Lake Acuity and find a yellow pixie. It is best if you leave it alone."

Elio asked. "Anything you know about Heatran? Just want to know if capturing it is okay before I cause the world to implode!"

Lucas smiled back. "There is more than one of them; if one is captured, no one would exactly care on the grand scale. Just know that the ones found in Stark mountain tends to go crazy when you remove a Magma stone from the pedestal. Know what you are doing before you go after a Heatran!"

Elio smiled back. "I am not going to ask you where you have this information."

Lucas finished. "I have been in Sinnoh most of my life and have seen some rather... large scale events. I already called my wife that I am going to be late because of this snow storm!"

Lillie asked who he was talking about, Lucas sighed in bliss and worry. "Her name is Candice, leader of the Snowpoint gym. I had to take the scenic route instead of just flying, if the snow blocks the door way it is going to take a while longer."

Elio looked at the door. "Soon as this storm dies down, I plan to have Isaac do something about that snow with a flamethrower!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Elio brought out the master ball. "A Mew!"

Lucas nodded at the explanation as Lillie joined in. "I would have had Ghorchi help, but dragon types do not like the cold." As the conversation finished, the inn keeper asked if he would have one of the milk bottles for something. The duo let the Incineroar and Raichu out as they enjoyed some hot chocolate and warmed up to the fire for the rest of the day.

* * *

Elio and Lillie spent most of the night huddled together in their winter clothes to sleep the cold away.

The next day, they woke to hear scrapping noises down stairs. The Inn keeper was busy trying to shovel the massive blockage of snow out of the door when Elio shouted out groggy from being woken up. "What are you doing?"

The inn keeper finished shoveling out a small section of snow when he answered back. "Wanted to get this out of the way for you all without having to inconvenience you, did I wake you up?"

Elio yawned as he took out the master ball. "Kind of, wanted to get up early for the day anyways but thanks for the help. Step out of the way and let Isaac handle this." Elio sent out a shivering Mew as he shouted. "use flamethrower." The innkeeper went to get a mop and a bucket in preparation of the fire move.

Lillie saw old burn marks as she sighed. "This wasn't the first time this had happen?"

The innkeeper had the bucket ready when he nodded. "I wish it wasn't!"

The Mew took a deep breath and let loose a torrent of flame at the barrier of snow, melting it within minutes and meowed for a treat. Lillie handed the Mew over a bluk berry poffin as she waddled out to a vast world of snow, saying thanks to the inn keeper. Elio had the Mew go back in his ball and said his good byes to the Inn.

The trip to Snowpoint city was long if only because of one thing; thick, deep, layers of snow slowed their already waddling speed, it was a longer trip than with the swamp, but less perilous. A couple times the duo slipped and fell face first in the snow, while they picked each other up in muffled concerns. Within hours, they finally made it to Snowpoint city. As the name implies, it is a small city with a few cabins, the gym and poke center were covered in snow, more so from the snow storm.

The duo found a ship just left port as Lillie asked the receptionist when the boat is going to return. "Give it around two hours to get to the Battle Park and back."

Lillie walked back to Elio with the bad news as she sat on a bench, waiting for the boat to come back. Elio saw the snow, handed Lillie the master ball and grinned. "If Isaac wants to enjoy the sights, let him. I will be right back!"

Lillie wondered what Elio was planning as she had the Mew on her lap and watched the snow trickle down from the sky.

Elio went to the pokemon center to switch a few pokemon out. "You two had been with me for a while and I hadn't brought you for a battle in months. Think a snow ball fight wouldn't be too much of a retirement break."

Elio walked out to let an Alolan Sandslash, an older Lycanroc and a Kangaskhan out to the snow. "Alright, Loki and I will get started on making a snow fort. Samson, H.P! Focus on making snow balls! This is much more snow in comparison to Alola and I wanted to do this for ages!"

Lillie glared as she stood up and sent her Gardevoir, Audino and Blissey out to quickly prepare a snow fort of their own. "I know what you are doing. Don't do it!" The Lycanroc finished making a snowball and tossed it at the Blissey's pink face. With a glare from Lillie a snowball fight had begun.

Elio activated the key stone and raised it up. "H.P MEGA EVOLVE AND HAVE MAGGY JOIN IN THIS!" The Kangaskhan, her mega evolved child and midnight Lycanroc began to toss snow balls at the Audino and Gardevoir. The Gardevoir used her psychic powers to create multiple snow balls and pelted at the two pokemon. The Blissey and Audino attempted to help throw, but they barely tossed an inch.

The Audino signaled to Lillie to allow him to mega evolve. Lillie sighed as she shined her key stone and shouted. "Medic, mega evolve and stop this nonsense!" As it took a more a more caring form, he used his psychic powers to join the Gardevoir in the snow ball battle. The Blissey helped Lillie repair while the trainer hurled snowballs at Elio. Elio ducked as he began chucking snowballs at Lillie. Many orders were shouted as to which pokemon was the highest priority and laughter was heard as they taunted each other.

The Mew looked as his parents attempted to knock each others brains out, grew bored and flew off from the bench.

The fight ended when Lillie landed a snowball at Elio's face for a critical hit, knocking him off the fort as he fell to the ground. K.O! As the Kangaskhan child and Audino reverted back to their normal forms, the parent Kangaskhan picked the young one up and joined the Audino in checking on the dazed trainer.

Elio grinned and shouted as he had the cold white snow all over his face. "Again!"

Lillie shook her head as she asked why he started the fight. "What was the point in starting that?"

Elio's answered. "Aside from Lanakila, does it ever snow on Alola? We have two hours to melt as it is and I thought we try something new!"

Lillie frowned at the reason and noticed the Mew was missing. "Where did Isaac..." She told Elio the Mew flew off as they called their pokemon back and split up for a search. "I'll go search the town, Elio you search at the lake nearby. I don't want Isaac getting himself hurt as he wanders off."

Elio nodded as he took out the ultra ball. "Come on out Bob, we ride!" Elio got on top of the Bibarel and rod off into the snowy distance, like a horsemen on a steed if the horse was a giant beaver. Lillie giggled and shook her head as she checked near Snowpoint ruins.

As Elio had his Bibarel explored to the center island of Lake Acuity, he went into the cave to find the Mew showing some things off to a yellow pixie; the Uxie looked back and was talking to the Mew like they were friends.

Elio shouted out. "Isaac! You had us worried sick! What are you doing here?" Uxie took a deep breath and prepared something before the Mew stopped him.

Elio heard a voice in his head speak to him. _"Mew only wanted to talk to me about what had happened. You two have been into the realm of the subconscious, correct?"_

Elio cringed as he remembered. "I was in a coma when Lillie and I were trying to rescue him from a bunch of monsters."

Uxie nodded at the word. _"Monsters, in your tone it is a description you give to humans that have committed great acts of evil, to the point that you refuse to acknowledge them as people as a cooping mechanism?"_

Elio looked down in a sharp frown and answered. "Yes..."

Uxie asked another question. _"What do you think of most pokemon? This includes those not of this realm?"_

Elio did not bother to hide what he thought. "I sometimes view them as people more than actual people!"

Uxie used its psychic power to take a large blue berry with a yellow ring on the bottom out of a box and handed it over to Elio. _"I take that your value of pokemon was the reason you wanted to send... them, back home?"_

Elio was about to take a bite of the tasty looking berry before he answered. "Outside of Nihilego who acts on basic instincts, most of the ultra beasts would rather be home. The ones that were turned into shadow pokemon, I don't know what has happened to them after they we sent them back home, but I hope they are happy with their lives." Elio took a large bite out of the berry and struggled to keep his face from puckering.

Uxie giggled at the face as he continued. _"By human standards, you know much, yet you are still ignorant of most things. You fought one... insightful man over the problems humanity has as a whole?"_

Elio swallowed as he remembered. "If you are referring to that Setesh guy. My main beef was that despite he wanted to do something about the people that nearly end the world on the yearly basis. He had done a whole lot of unforgivable things to achieve it. He started to go nuts when he did some pretty dumb things himself." Uxie nodded as he described why Elio fought Setesh. _"He is a Hypocrite. A person who acts in contrast to what he or she believes in!"_

Elio nodded. "Pretty much! Anything you know about Isaac before any of this shadow pokemon nonsense happened?"

Uxie nodded. _"Mew normally visits the Original One or as he calls him Great Pappy, then he says hello to everyone else before settling in for a couple months. It is around that time of year."_

Elio's eyes widen at the description. "Original One? You are talking about Arce..."

Uxie used his powers to shove the berry into Elio's mouth. _"Mew already told me that he had you help set things right for a bunch of ghost near... the Renegades domain. From what Mew had done, he felt that he cannot even face them nor the Original One."_

Elio nodded as he took a smaller bite. "Okay I get you don't like me calling your trio master by the name we gave it. In regards to Isaac, some of these pokemon tend to have memories of the things they had done while they were... hurt, any idea's of how to help them more?" Uxie looked away in thought. _"You already summed up what they were feeling quite perfectly. Logically, if the damage is permanent then the one thing they can do is confront the consequences. If it is not permanent then one would make it up to it."_

Elio frowned as he asked Uxie for one more question. "I have one question about memories... since you sometimes cause people to forget thing. If someone say... had forgotten everything prior. Is is possible for them to remember if those memories are triggered?"

The Uxie was about to glare depending on what the human was about to ask. _"Perhaps... if you know where to look. Why do you ask?"_

Elio continued as he finished more of the berry. "I have little project I want to figure out for a friend of mine. Something happened that caused a lady to start going nuts and mess with things she shouldn't have, which made her go even more nuts. During the insanity, she had hurt a lot of people and pokemon to the point she completely forgot about who she was looking for in the first place. I think I found someone she might have been looking for but I want things to be confirmed before I even start!"

Uxie backed away with a sharp frown. _"If you are using that as an excuse to capture me. Then I am afraid this conversation is about to all go to waste."_

Elio smiled pretending to be unaware. "I am not! I know psychic types have the power to do things to the mind. Depending on how powerful they are they are capable of quite a lot."

Uxie took a deep breath as it calmed down listened and asked. _"Like what I was about to do to you in the next five seconds?"_

Elio nodded as he continued. "From what I know, your... you mind if I call the other two your siblings?"

Uxie smiled a little as it nodded. _"I do not mind an... accurate description."_ Elio raised a finger as he kept talking. "From what I know you and your siblings have the power to affect people mentally. Like take away memories, take away emotions and even take away will power; as well as give the gift of knowledge, emotion and will power."

Uxie looked at the Mew. _"You project requires Mew's help?"_

Elio cheered. "I know a certain someone that can help Isaac out. But I need to figure out more before I turn this person into a vegetable by accident. I might have to experiment with memories before I even try this."

Uxie began to retreat as it said its farewells. _"You don't have to tell me more. But you have the basic material for your goal in your care if you know what to do. I do believe our conversation has ended."_

Elio and the Mew waved goodbye as they were startled from a voice behind them. "Elio! Isaac! What are you doing here? You know we are not suppose to be here!"

Elio looked over to Lillie in a smile. "I know! I found Isaac chatting with a friend of his and I thought I join in the conversation! Want to go make some snow angels at Snowpoint while we wait?"

Lillie shook her head as she tried to figure out what Elio was actually doing in lake Acuity. "Fine, you got to stop trying to change the subject! It makes me worried!"


	11. A Trio of Friends Getting Together

Elio and Lillie spent most of the afternoon making snow angels. The two were kissing on a bench when they heard a boat horn signally its arrival. Lillie smiled as she broke the kiss. "Come on silly we been playing around in the snow long enough!" During the hour boat ride, the duo changed their winter wear back to their usual wear.

Elio smiled as he saw the snowy city become something in the distance. "Good thing I have a Salamence! We don't have to travel that long again!"

On landing, the duo rushed through the battle park to find their old friend Hau. He grinned as he raised up two prints with a Ludicolo dancing behind him. Hau noticed them back as he waved hello in a pattern of a rainbow. "Alola Elio, Alola Lillie! I finally got here when Grampa and Tapu Koko said yes! I already beaten the Frontier Brains of the battle tower and the Battle Factory!"

Elio smiled at Hau andgreeted him. "For once you are ahead of me!"

Lillie was busy reading the list of pokemon restricted from the battle frontiers. She frowned in disappointment when she read the words. "Mythical pokemon are not allowed in the facilities?" The duo frowned at the news as they decided how they are going to tackle each of the facilities.

Elio asked. "Lillie, we take turns watching over Isaac? When one of us does a facility, the other stays behind and baby sit?"

Lillie smiled as she took the master ball. "Soon as your done with one, you come back out!"

Elio nodded as he went to the Battle Tower.

His trip to the Battle Tower was exactly as expected. It was familiar to the Battle tree in that he has to fight waves of trainers. Unlike with the tree, he has to clear waves of seven before taking a break. In exchange it does not become brutal until after opponent number fourteen. The pokemon he brought with him was his Mimikyu, who had a Fairium Z with her, his Metagross and Hitmonchan. His first attempt he lost at opponent number fifteen and during his second attempt, he switched his Hitmonchan for an Exeggutor, a more special oriented pokemon to fill a role in a team filled with physical offense. He was given some new moves. In exchange for reflect, trick room and psychic. The Exeggutor learned the moves, psyshock, solar beam and hypnosis. As Elio defeated opponent number twenty, he signaled the announcer to let the Tycoon come.

Approaching him was a blond middle aged man in a green jacket named Palmer that has taken an interest in the trainer. "You are from Alola? You are much younger than I thought you would be for coming all the way to Sinnoh, so I like you to show me the bond you have between you've built for your pokemon. Show me what you learned through your battles as a trainer!"

Vs Battle Tycoon Palmer

Palmer sent out a Milotic.

Elio took the quick ball and shouted. "LOST! LET'S DO THIS!" Out came a Mimikyu that looked back at her trainer, awaiting the first order.

Elio gave it. "LOST USE SWORDS DANCE AND GET READY TO ATTACK!" Palmer saw the Mimikyu attempt a set up and ordered the Milotic to use hypnosis.

The Mimikyu was able to look away as she prepared for the next order. "LOST USE SHADOW CLAW!"

With a slash, the Milotic was knocked back as it shot an ice beam. The Mimikyu's disguise plopped to the ground as Elio shouted out. "NOW USE PLAY ROUGH TO TAKE THAT MILOTIC OUT!"

The Mimikyu rushed to the Milotic as she beaten its face a couple times for a knock out. Palmer sent out his next pokemon, a Rhyperior that was about to charge up a rock wrecker.

Elio posed like that of a pixie as he ordered the next attack. "LOST USE TWINKLING TACKLE!" The Mimikyu glowed and sparkled as she rushed to the Rhyperior and tapped it on the nose, sent it crashing back to a wall. In the mist a rock wrecker was shot at the Mimikyu for a knock out, slaming her across the wall as Elio prepared to call her back.

Elio shouted out as he tossed an ultra ball. "GO SHORT NECK! TAKE THAT RHYPERIOR OUT WITH A GIGA DRAIN!"

The Exeggutor drained the Rhyperior of its health for a knock out as it recharged. Palmer sent out his last pokemon, a Dragonite.

Elio knew a pseudo legendary when he saw one and shouted out. "USE PSYSHOCK TO WEAKEN THAT DRAGONITE!" The Dragonite use dragon dance as a psychic wave sent out odd stones to pelt it.

The damage was lower than expected and Elio took a deep breath. "Multiscale is broken. Now use hypnos..."

The Dragonite used aerial ace to knock the Exeggutor out, Elio frowned. " _Crap!_ Terminator come on out!"

Elio sent out a Metagross as he raised a bracelet into the air. "MEGA EVOLVE AND USE METEOR MASH!" The Metagross hovered as it acquired more limbs to punch the Dragonite in the face at high speeds. The Dragonite shot a thunder wave at the Metagross; paralyzing it and began to use a brutal outrage. The first attack, the Metagross was unable to move as Elio shouted at him to use zen headbutt. The second attack, the Metagross glowed as it rammed into the Dragonite for a knockout.

Palmer smiled and shrugged. "I have no problem losing to a spectacular trainer like you, here is something to remember this victory!"

Elio was rewarded the silver print as he proceeded to leave the Battle Tower with his Mimikyu, Hitmonchan, Exeggutor and Metagross flashing out a print He found Lillie talking to Hau about some of the places they had been, with a Mew clapping in excitement.

Hau kept a smile as he understood. "No wonder you two took a while to get here with that snowstorm! Congratulations on the print Elio!"

Elio grinned back as he showed off. "The Battle Tower is very much like the Battle Tree, if you want to tackle this first or last, it is up to you! Lillie where do you plan on going to first?"

Lillie handed Elio the master ball as she pointed toward the Battle Castle. "I want to try this one first. It seems like a challenge enough, keep an eye on Isaac for me while I take this one down!" Elio gave Lillie a quick kiss on the cheek for luck as the Mew floated asleep in his arms; Lillie ran to the next facility.

Hau shook his head as he explained about the island the Battle Frontier was built."There is a few places of note on this island; most of it has very tough pokemon living, to the north is a village, east is a Resort Area that leads to a jungle. The main place trainers either go to or avoid is a place called Stark Mountain."

Elio nodded back. "I know, that is why there is one pokemon I want to get my greedy hands on when we get a break! Lillie and I already captured a pokemon each when we were coming here!"

Hau looked in confusion before Elio explained what type of pokemon; As Elio used the word legendary, Hau backed away in shock. "Wait! Your going to go after a legendary!?"

Elio smiled at his rival. "Yes, it is called Heatran, a type of lava creature. I heard more than one exist."

Hau cringed at what Elio was going after and is trying to talk him to reason. "Hold it! I remember what you did to the Tapu's. From what the locals told me, Heatran has the power to cause volcano's to erupt. Are you sure it is a good idea to go after him?"

Elio placed his hand under his chin as he thought it over. "What would cause him to show up to even do that? I doubt they build stuff on an island that erupts often."

Hau answered Elio's question with dread. "If you take this magma stone off of a pedestal in the depth of Stark Mountain, it would cause bad things to happen!"

Elio thanked Hau for the information as he came to a conclusion. "What you are saying is that once the magma stone is taken off, it becomes a race against time to capture it and or put the stone back before the volcano goes boom! If you or Lillie try to interrupt me during the fight... not a good idea as it will waste precious time or it will only get you in the cross fire of a Heatran. But, if either of you two get ahead of me to fight this pokemon and capture it before I do... that would be one of the best things you two can do to stop my plans!"

Hau smiled nervously in defeat. "Since neither of us can talk you out of it!"

As Lillie signed up her pokemon, she knew that pokemon that rely on Z moves or Mega stones to get by were not the best option to challenge the castle with. She had her Kingdra learn the move return in place of dragon breath and her Darmanitan learned the move earthquake in place of work up as she prepared to go into the castle. As her pokemon defeat the opponents in various degree's of success, she found out that in order for her to make it through she would have to manage the castle points for perks; like the ability to have items, a heal for her pokemon or skipping an opponent. If she wanted a free heal, she would have to defeat seven opponents before taking a break. The Frontier brain of the castle was a butler named Darach, who had blond a woman in a white and pink dress named Caitlin watch from a balcony every time the battle Frontier opened. Lillie was defeated the first series of attempts because she did not manage the points well. The second attempt she found a better strategy for managing the points, save up for the rank ups when she can and use the points strictly to heal after taking out five opponents.

She healed up after beating opponent number twenty and was about to fight the Frontier Brain. "Let me assure you that you won't be shortchanged by facing me. En garde!"

Vs Castle Valet Darach.

Darach sent out a Staraptor. Lillie shouted out. "Come on out Poni!" The Staraptor's fierce appearance intimidated the Kingdra as it rammed into her like the brave bird it was.

Lillie shouted her first order. "Poni use dragon dance then outrage!" The Kingdra danced with the fury of a dragon before it brutally beaten at the Staraptor for a critical hit k.o! The next pokemon Darach sent out was an Empoleon that took another out rage and knocked the Kingdra out with a blizzard!

Lillie called back the Kingdra and whispered "You did good Poni! Shockums come out and use thunderbolt!" The Raichu was let out of her ball as she struck the Empoleon down with a thunderbolt for a knock out. Darach sent out his last pokemon a Houndoom. Lillie signaled the Raichu to use the same move as the Houndoom used a fire fang. Lillie shouted the Raichu to use focus blast; the Raichu focused her attack and missed, exposing her self to a knock out from the Houndoom's crunch.

Lillie called the Raichu back and sent out her last pokemon. "Brute, come out and end this battle in an earthquake!" The Darmanitan entered the battle and slammed its fists to the ground, quickly knocking the Houndoom out for a confirmed victory!

Caitlin yawned as she clapped and requested to the Frontier Brain. "I think she had done quite well in comparison to her last attempt. Darach, would you give her the print she had earned!"

Darach took a bow to Caitlin as he handed over the print to Lillie. "Of course, please do return to the Battle Castle soon; we would be delighted to have you back!"

Lillie had earned her first silver print as she left the Castle with a smile. She over heard what Elio and Hau were talking about. Hau scratched the back of his head as he explained about a pokemons type combination being unique and its ability making it immune to fire attacks.

She let her Raichu and Darmanitan out as she apologized to the Kingdra in the net ball. "I am sorry, but there is nowhere for you to really sit."

Hau heard Lillie as he asked about the pokemon she captured during her trip to Snowpoint. "Lakila?"

Lillie kept her smile as she forgot to explain the name. "She is a Snover. I heard that the stalls have some mega stones as prizes once we get enough points. Maiden might like it and Lakila is going to need it once I am done training her."

Elio shrugged as he handed the sleeping Mew over to Lillie. "I plan to use it for some move tutors and what ever catches my eye. Going to head to the Battle Factory for a little bit. Your turn to watch over Isaac!"

Elio walked toward the next facility as Hau shouted out. "I think you two can get one more done before it gets late. I have something nice at a resort to show you. It isn't even that far away!"

The Battle Factory was predictable for Elio. It was similar to the Battle Tower except he has to use rentals. It was not much a problem as he started off with six pokemon presented from a tube and was allowed to choose three. Among the three options, he picked a Magneton with choice specs and the moves Thunder bolt, flash cannon, tri attack and explosion. A Porygon-Z with a silk scarf and the moves, Psychic, signal beam, tri attack and hyper beam. Finally a Lucario with a muscle band and the moves, aura sphere, flash cannon, earthquake and blaze kick. Because Elio did not own these pokemon, they were not use to his aggressive shouts and compliments. The one pokemon Elio struggled with until opponent fifteen was the Lucario, upon being allowed to trade a rental he switched the Lucario for a Clefable. The Clefable had the ability magic guard, a toxic orb and the moves fling, facade, moonlight and protect.

As Elio reached to opponent number twenty one, he saw a young man in a suit, necktie and devices on his belt that introduced himself as Thorton and explained what his machine was able to do. It was able to analyze the pokemon he rented as the Elio shrugged. "So your the battle brain of this place? Lets start this battle!"

Vs Factory Head Thorton

Thorton sent out a Tyranitar. Elio knew by this point the rental pokemon would find his shouting awkward, so he went with his other order option for when a pokemon of his did not like the first one; being more quiet with his orders and be more blunt until they understood. "Magneton, show them what you can do!"

The Tyranitar's quick claw glowed as it stomped on the ground for an earthquake. The Magneton held on with its sturdy body and waited for Elio's order. "Shoot at the Tyranitar with a flash cannon until it is out!"

The Magneton shot at the Tyranitar with the first flash cannon to send it waddling back, another flash cannon knocked it out. Thorton sent out a Malamar that immediately took out the Magneton with a super powered slam.

It looked stronger from the attack as Elio sent out Porygon-Z. "Alright, use hyper beam to knock that Malamar out!"

The Porygon-Z twitched as it let loose a massive beam to knock the Malamar out. Thorton sent out his last pokemon, a Chansey with an eviolite. Elio had no idea what the Chansey was going to use as a status move as he ordered the Porygon to keep using tri attack to get some damage. It did not even scratch the Chansey as she used seismic toss a couple times for damage and a soft boil to undo all the scratch damage, another seismic toss knocked the Porygon-Z out.

Elio glared as he sent out Clefable. "Alright, lets get tricky with this one! Protect first!" The Clefable grinned and raised his hand to form a barrier that protected him from a thunderwave. The toxic orb seeped into the Clefable as he was poisoned.

Elio smiled. "Okay we don't need that toxic orb anymore, fling it at the Chansey and see how she likes it!" The Clefable tossed the orb at the Chansey, leaving her badly poisoned as she used seismic toss. Both trainer and Clefable were worried about the Chansey using refresh to get rid of the poison, it did not happened. As the Clefable used facade to keep the damage on the Chansey, she juggled between healing herself and using seismic toss.

The poison dealt more damage each turn until it became so great that Elio shouted out. "Finish that Chansey with a facade!"

As the Chansey fainted from the slap, Thorton frowned. "I lost? That doesn't make me happy. Though the data is rather useful, how you liked the pokemon you used?"

Elio shrugged. "They were pretty good for what is pokemon on the job!" The Clefable took a deep breath at Elio, he was glad he finally understood what it normally means.

As Elio walked out of the Battle Factory with his second print.

He saw Hau enjoying the sun set and asked. "What do you think of that facility?"

Hau smiled as he explained the pro's. "First the fact you don't know what you are getting is always a fun surprise." Elio smiled in acceptance as Lillie spoke her worry. "I hope they are being treated well."

Hau nodded. "From what I seen, they are. Off season they are normally taken cared of by the people that work at the facility. It really just depends on the trainer they are stuck with at that point. For example, Elio, how did they react to your usual strategy of fast loud orders?"

Elio frowned. "It was either foreign to them, or they were use to the loud shouting not coming from a good place. Explains why they looked at me weird a couple times, Lillie where do you want to go to next?"

Lillie looked over at the facility with the flashing lights and gave Elio the job of baby sitting the Mew. She had her Venusaur learn the move synthesis in place of leech seed and registered him along with her Hydreigon and Magneton. The Battle Arcade looked flashy, but it was frustrating for Lillie. Whether she has an advantage or a disadvantage all depended on a button. Her first attempt, she was given the worse possible result at opponent number ten when she had her team switched for a mediocre one. Her second attempt, most of her pokemon baring her Magneton were paralyzed against an above average team of heavy hitters. Her third attempt, Lillie found out that she need to time her button press if she was to get the result she desired. When she bested opponent number twenty, she was confronted by the frontier brain, who had a yellow shirt, blue jeans and long black hair. The woman introduced herself as Dahlia as she talked about the game of chance.

Vs Arcade Star Dahila

Dahila sent out a Dusknoir as Lillie shouted out. "Go Ghorchi! Take that Dusknoir out with a night daze!"

The Dusknoir was engulfed in a pitch black shock wave as it flung an iron ball at the Hydreigon. Lillie saw the Dusknoir was about to faint and shouted. "Ghorchi finish it off with a flamethrower!" The Dusknoir was knocked out as Dahila sent out a Medicham.

Lillie shouted out. "Use flamethrower again!" The Hydreigon was able to burn the Medicham; the Medicham countered with reversal for a knock out. Lillie called her Hydreigon back as she tossed a pokeball. "Go Mele."

Lillie raised a bracelet and shouted. "Mega evolve and use sludge bomb!" The Medicham rammed into the Venusaur with a zen headbutt as it was knocked out by the sludge. Dahila sent out her last pokemon, a Ludicolo.

Lillie saw her chance to finish the fight and ordered the Venusaur. "Use petal dance to deal enough damage!" The Ludicolo punched into the Venusaur with an icy fist as it was hit with a dance of petals. The Venusaur endured another ice punch with his thick fat and knocked out the Ludicolo. Lillie cheered with the Venusaur as she was presented with her second silver print and walked out.

Lillie walked out of the Battle Arcade with a frown of frustration as she told the two boys exactly what she thought of it. "I hope you like a machine ruining your streak... because that is why it took me this long!"

The two congratulated her on a victory regardless as they head to the Resort Area for Hau's surprise. "Some nice people from the pokemon league gave me a sweet deal. I help experiment with a ride system for Sinnoh and they give me something for free."

Hau sent out a pager to call forth a Bibarel. "A lady said that something had to be done about all the Bidoofs that don't get treated well."

Elio raised an eye brow and asked. "Who?"

Hau laughed as he had Elio calm down. "The champion of this region, Cynthia!" The duo followed Hau until they reached to a resort house that was well kept, it had four beds, a bathroom and a kitchen.

Hau cheered as they went in. "Welcome to my club house!" As the trio talked about ride pokemon, more stories about the contests and about Heatran, Elio's Bibarel looked at the ride Bibarel, they both smiled and chattered a conversation.


	12. Melting the Glass!

The next morning, Elio woke up before Hau and Lillie to sneaked out of the club house with his Bibarel and Mew following. "Shh!" He wrote a small letter as he took the Bibarel back in its ball and left the building.

Hau and Lillie awoke to a missing champion and a letter in his place within the next hour. "I'm clearing out the way for you two up ahead, you should catch up when I get the blockage out! P.S Be ready to watch me catch a Heatran!"

The two rushed out in an attempt to catch up to him when Lillie saw a confused Anabel trying to remember something. "Miss Anabel! What are you doing here?"

Anabel frowned and was tapping her forehead as she answered. "Looker wanted to help me remember some of the things I use to do before becoming a faller. He thought that since the battle frontier has a Battle Tower I would remember something. No such luck."

As Lillie was about to explain where she was heading off to, Anabel noticed a ripple in the sky. _"Oh my!"_

The two children turned around to see an Ultra Wormhole open up for a brief moment. As angry as Lillie was at Elio for sneaking ahead of them, she knew that he was in great danger. She shouted to Hau to get the Bibarel ready as they rode off after him, leaving Anabel to call someone.

In Stark Mountain, Elio was busy having his Bibarel push boulders, smash rocks and help climb up walls to reach to where Heatran might be. Along the way he had his Hypno help him practice a capturing strategy of using a status aliment that would make the opponent not do much, use a move and then chuck a dusk ball. He practiced on a Camperupt and Rhydon that caught his eye as he moved passed all of the Weezings, rock types and fire types.

At the entrance deeper in the cave, he sent the Mew out to talk with him. "Would you like to learn a new move? It is called thunder wave, a needed move if we are to capture Heatran!" The Mew agreed to forget about flamethrower and learn thunder wave as Elio heard a familiar otherworldly giggle deeper in the cavern, like that of a little girl.

Elio's pupils shrank in fear _"Oh no!"_ He and the Mew rushed to an inner chamber and looked in horror as they saw a Nihilego curiously tapping a stone on a pedestal. The stone fell to the ground as the Nihilego looked down, disappointed that nothing immediate had happened. Then the sound of a rumble was heard from the distance; rocks erupted as a large quadrupedal creature climbed up from the lava below; parts of its body looked like that of melted metal, its eyes glowed orange, its body glowing like that of magma.

The legendary pokemon Heatran!

It glared at the Nihilego who dared invaded its territory and let loose a high pitch roar. Nihilego radiated an aura to boost its special defense and shot a power gem at the Heatran in an attempt to make it back off. the Heatran was sent back; it eyes glowed as stomped its front left foot on the ground, causing an eruption underneath the Nihilego and sending it flying from the earth power.

Elio whispered to the Mew. "Isaac use thunder wave on that Nihi..."

Lava began to shoot out as the volcano began to shake. In a panic for its life the Nihilego looked around to find anything that would protect it and noticed Elio. It rushed to him at high speeds as the Mew instinctively sent out a stunning thunder wave; giving a loud shriek of fear. The Nihilego twitched in panic as it was badly hurt and paralyzed. Elio grabbed a beast ball and tossed it at the Nihilego.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio and the Mew's hearts leaped at their throats at the close encounter as the Heatran found more intruders that dared invaded its territory and roared even louder.

Elio shouted out. "ISAAC USE THUNDER WAVE!" The Mew rushed forward and shot out same type of wave that paralyzed the Nihilego. The Heatran struggled the move as it erupted a plume of lava at the Mew, leaving a burn as Elio posed for the Z move. "SHATTERED PSYCHE!"

The Heatran was sent crashing through a psychic barrier as it rammed its iron head into the Mew. Elio took out the master ball to call the battered Mew back. "OKAY ISAAC THAT IS ENOUGH! GUPPY LETS KEEP ATTACKING, USE DARKEST LAIRAT!"

The Incineroar was sent out to a not so welcoming earth power. The volcano shook more as the lava below rose even higher; with a spin from the Incineroar the Heatran was sent barreling back and nearly fell into the lava. It rammed its iron head into the Incineroar in an attempt to send the Incineroar barreling back.

Elio saw the Heatran between him and the pedestal as he took a dusk ball out. "GO DUSK BALL!"

Shake...shake pop!

The Heatran was nearly caught as it broke out, it struggled to move giving Elio another chance to toss the ball. "GO DUSK BALL!"

Shake... pop! The Heatran broke out even sooner and roared. The volcano shook more violently as the lava was minutes away from erupting. Elio grabbed a gray ball with blue baubles as he tossed it. He realized he just tossed his one and only heavy ball as an array of mineral imagery engulfed the rampaging Heatran.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Elio felt the volcano still violently shaking, lava began to shoot out at the steps as he grabbed the magma stone and placed in on the pedestal. The shaking stopped, the lava receded, Elio took a deep breath as he walked over to the beast ball containing the Nihilego to pick up and walked over to the to the heavy ball containing his prize.

He raised the heavy ball high and began to laugh at his victory. "WE DID IT HEATRAN IS CAUGHT!"

As he cheered with the Incineroar, he saw two figures at the tunnel. A startled Hau and a terrified Lillie struggling to ask. "Was that...?"

Elio's smiled faded to a frown as he explained. "Heatran, yes! I heard synchronize is very good at getting a pokemon with a good nature, especially for a pokemon like Heatran!"

Lillie shook her head and shouted back loudly. "No not that, the Nihil..."

Elio froze in fear. "How long have you two been standing there?" Hau answered trying to keep himself under control. "We were right behind you when you were clearing out the way, then we heard a loud roar and felt the volcano shake!"

As the beast ball and heavy ball faded into the P.C, Elio explained what happened. "That Nihilego was something I did **not** expect to even be here. It was a good thing I had Isaac to paralyze it and let a pissed off Heatran to do the rest in weakening it."

Lillie struggled to keep shouting as she explained what she saw. "Elio, an Ultra Wormhole opened up when you went ahead of us to capture the Heatran!"

Elio frowned more into a scowl. "Okay I did not notice that! Before you asked about what happened, that Nihilego was the one who tipped the stone over. I was going to wait for you two, then capture Melter right in front of you." Lillie glared as she approached Elio. He expected to be smacked across to the face for going ahead of them while they were sleeping and setting the Heatran off, even listening to his own words he found it hard to believe himself.

Lillie's face was about to approach his as she whispered with her lips puckered. "I am just glad that Ultra Beast didn't hurt you."

As she was about to kiss him, a man rushed behind struggling to breath. Huff! "Am I too late?"

Elio and Lillie recognized Looker as the former explained. "If you are worried about the Ultra Beast that fell out of the wormhole, it was already captured. Mind if we talk about this back at the resort?"

* * *

At the resort.

The three children listened to what Looker had to say about what had happened on Sinnoh.

Hau was the first to shout. "Wait! Two Ultra Wormholes opened?"

Looker took a deep breath as he finished explaining. "Yes just this morning two wormholes were seen in the Sinnoh's skies. One was above Stark Mountain, the other was somewhere near Veilstone City."

Elio groaned. "You need a faller with beast balls to go out there and search for any more Ultra Beasts that might have fallen out of these wormholes?"

Looker nodded as Elio looked back at Hau and Lillie who were just as disturbed by what had happened; Elio gave Lillie the master ball containing Mew and prepared for another journey. "Alright, we have another national crisis at hand. You two stay here! I will search around this island for any more Nihilego!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks in fear for Elio's safety as she asked why.

Elio laughed nervously as he explained. "Because if one specific species is in the area, chances are more of them are around. If an Ultra Beast is near this area that is what those beast balls are for! In case I am not here to do something about it when they try to attack you!"

Lillie kissed him in worry. "Just be careful, that Nihilego almost..."

Elio nodded back in a frown. "I know, that Nihilego almost latched on to me when it was about to be killed by a Heatran. That would have made things worse for all of us in every way possible."

Elio sent out a Salamence as he began to fly off to the battle park and begin his search. "Keep Hau safe while I handle this I will be back!"

Lillie sighed anxious and bored as she asked Hau. "Anything for us to do while we wait?"

Hau wondered himself. "Unless you have ten ribbons... there is a pool we can use if we are stuck here!"

Elio went to the battle park to organize his team for capturing any of the Ultra Beast he might find on the island. He read over the latest two captures he found two things odd. _"Wait, that Nihilego has a Rash nature and... baton pass! Okay Venom, you are staying here. Last thing I need is you getting into trouble a third time! Melter is timid nature and is a... girl? Well that is a simple fix, Melta!"_

During a day of exploring, Elio searched far and wide for any signs of Ultra Beast in the area. He found no sign of things being drained, things that have been eaten through, things being cut through, things being electrocuted, things being burned. The locals looked like they are in a stable mindset and were not dazed by anything, they are angry that the Battle Frontier is closed for a national emergency.

After confirming that no Ultra Beast were on the island, he flew back to the Resort Area to report to Anabel who was sitting near the club house. "You found nothing on this island? What of the Nihilego?"

Elio frowned as he answered Anabel. "Venom is staying with me. I think this is the exact same one that Wes rescued from Cipher a couple months ago, due to it having baton pass. In regard to the Heatran, Melta is fine. Just very angry about what had happened!"

Anabel nodded back. "That is good to hear, be ready to get to Veilstone city in the next couple days for what may have came out of the second wormhole."

Elio signaled Anabel that he was about to fly as soon as he told Lillie and Hau what happened.

In the club house, he told his two friends what had happened. "Good news I haven't found any you know what's in this island. Bad news I am going to have to head to the main land. See you in around a week's search!"

Lillie took a deep breath as she spoke. "Please come back!"

Elio gave Lillie a hug as he reassured her. "I will, continue to keep Hau safe while I am gone!" Elio got on the Salamence and flew off to Veilstone for a thorough search around the nearby routes, Solaceon town, Hearthome city and Pastorea city. Much like on the main island, no sign of any of the seven Ultra Beast were found during the three days of searching, save for the area around Sendoff spring.

Elio saw nothing out of the ordinary as he smiled to himself. _"Good news, I think I know which Ultra Beast I might find!"_


	13. Pretty Spirits and Sibling Reunion!

"Toot Toot We are now arriving at Pastoria City!"

Gladion stepped out of the boat and into the dusk filled city with the Dusknoir floating behind him. For him he remembered the last two weeks to be eventful.

After his call with Lillie ended, the Dusknoir alerted Gladion of a curious Lusamine that wanted to know what was happening. He explained to her about Lillie calling him over the fact that she found the Dusknoirs home in Sinnoh. Lusamine asked him about when was he going to guide the Dusknoir. Gladion answered dismissively that until the Lapras was released back into the wild he was not about to leave.

Lusamine asked in concern that the Dusknoir would not leave with anyone else and has been following him for the past couple months. "You know where the Dusknoir's home is so how about you see that he is back home before he starts to... unnerve people further."

Gladion sighed in frustration and assigned Wicke to keep an eye on Lusamine as he made last minute checks on the five pokemon. The Lapras was comfortable with Haley for a couple more weeks; the Mankey, Herdier, Absol and Castform were more confused about where they were than any actual tending and the pokemon that require at best a couple years did not care. His boat trip to Sinnoh was long as the people on board were disturbed by the Dusknoir being there.

As Gladion finished remembering what happened, the Dusknoir faced toward the north eastern direction and alerted him. Gladion shrugged as he asked. "You sense home?"

The Dusknoir nodded as he offered Gladion a ride. _"Okay how are you even going to.."_ The Dusknoir carried Gladion as it flew toward the Sendoff spring.

* * *

Elio fought his way to the Ghost Village as he had his Kangaskhan crunch a Lunatone away.  


He found a familiar woman waiting as he asked. "Hey Cindy, what is going on?"

Cindy stared at Elio. "I just want to see more of this village activities one more time before I leave for Unova... and how pray tell do you plan to stop me this time?"

Elio smiled at her. "Nothing really. I am actually here for business. Fair warning dangerous pokemon may have taken a residence in the ruins and I plan to find..." As the two were about to dismiss each other, they found a Dusknoir floating toward the ground to drop a blond teenager.

As the Gripper pokemon went to search the ruins, Gladion noticed Elio out alone. "Where is my sister?"

Elio answered smiling the frowning Gladion. " She as the Resort Area near the battle frontier. Hau is there and she is safe!"

Gladion's frown did not fade as he noticed the Dusknoir sense something strange in the large building. "Why are you here?"

Elio raised a finger as he answered. "Much like why are you here, business! There have been slight activity on at best two you know whats in the area. First one was already dealt with and it nearly botched a would be Heatran captur..."

Gladion glared as he asked. "And the second one?"

Elio was about answered as a shout was heard, followed by a Pheromosa being knocked out of the haunted house by the Dusknoir.

Elio pointed. "That one! Been searching all around Veilstone for any signs of the more dangerous ones!"

Gladion sent out Silvally and gave it a flying memory as he shouted toward Elio. "We will have the Pheromosa go one direction, you handle capture like you normally do!"

Gladion pointed to Cindy. "You, get out of here this pokemon is very dangerous!"

Cindy went stoic as she sent out a Chandelure. "Is it anywhere as dangerous as Wilbur?"

Elio was shouted out loud. "Hell no! But this is still stuff someone like you should have no business with. We are dealing with at worse a frightened poke..."

The Pheromosa was about to rush toward Elio as the Chandelure shot a shadow ball to make her back away into another direction.

Elio was done arguing as he tossed a quick ball. "Just stay out of sight and don't kill her! LOST I NEED YOU OUT HERE! USE WILL-O-WISP ON THE PHEROMOSA!" The Mimikyu was sent out to confront a Pheromosa that buzzed into her in pure panic. Angered the Mimikyu sent out a will-o-wisp to burn the Pheromosa that attempted to rush past Gladion! The Dusknoir blocked the way and bounced her off, causing the Pheromosa to try and escape out of the village. Enormous flames blocked the way as the Chandelure danced, blocking another escape route.

Elio grabbed the beast ball and prepared to toss it when the Pheromosa leaped to him, picked him up and escaped into the haunted house.

Elio had enough time to think. _"Wait? What?"_ He felt high speeds rushing past him.

Cindy glared at what had happened. "Look like a pest was defiling this place!" Gladion knew that this woman would not leave and tossed her one of the three beast balls Elio gave him. "Just focus on capturing that Ultra beast when it is distracted long enough!"

The Mimikyu was the first to dash into the ruins, in anger that her trainer was kidnapped.

When Elio's vision cleared from the high speed, he found a Pheromosa clinging to him like a child would a stuffed animal. "Okay what is going on?"

As he spoke the Pheromosa let him go and huddled into a corner.

Elio took a deep breath as he tried to talk to the Pheromosa. "Look I am not going to hurt you. I am just going to capture you with this then either send you home **or** if you are who I think you are keep you safe so this does not happen again."

The Pheromosa looked back as if she remembered Elio; the boy smiled. "I don't have any real way of knowing what you are saying... Isaac was left with Lillie! Nod you head if you are listening to what I am saying or saying yes. Shake your head if you are trying to say no!"

The Pheromosa nodded as she listened. Elio smiled at the progress. "Okay that was easy. First question, did you remember a couple of trainers letting you back home into Ultra Space?"

The Pheromosa blinked at the name, but nodded. Elio raised two fingers. "Second question. Do you remember anything else save for green light and a box?"

The Pheromosa shook in fear then shook her head. Elio frowned. "Do you actually want to remember?" The Pheromosa shook her head no.

Elio took a deep breath as prepared a beast ball. "You are the same Pheromosa Lillie and I saved from those guys! Are you scared someone would try to hurt you in the same way again?"

Pheromosa shook as she nodded. Elio grinned as he raised his hand out. "Do you want me to help you?"

The Pheromosa nodded as Elio was about to tap her with the ball. "Okay then, If I still have time I might be able to get you in this ball before..." A large group barged into the room before Elio was able to finish the sentence. His Mimikyu, Gladion, Silvally, Dusknoir, a Chandelure and a stoic Cindy all rushed in to confront the Pheromosa. The Ultra Beast grabbed Elio and faced him to the group, much like how one would try to ward something off.

Elio thought to himself _"Okay I had it taken cared of."_

Elio signaled the group to wait as he talked to the Pheromosa. "Listen! These people are only barging in because they thought you did something to hurt me! Just let me go and I promise you will be somewhere safe and away from this."

The Pheromosa gently placed him back on the floor and faced herself toward a wall. Elio whispered as he got the beast ball ready. "Now you will only feel a small bump... followed by a yank into a ball!"

As he was about to tap the Pheromosa with the ball, he heard someone spoke coldly. "I think thou had done quite enough!"

Cindy chucked a beast ball at the Pheromosa.

Shake... shake... shake... click!

Gladion glared at the woman and shook his head in annoyance. "That is one way to do it. He had it taken cared of though."

Cindy looked back. "I know!"

Elio shouted at her as he attempted to explain. "Stop! Do you have any idea what was actually done to her? She had been in this world before and the people who took her from home had hurt her to the point that she is terrified of this world."

Cindy glared at Elio and asked. "What have they done to it to make it want to defile this place?"

Elio glared back. "First off, Pheromosa as a species normally does not like filthy things. Look around you, how scared does she have to be to prefer this?"

Cindy's glare turned stoic again. "I ask again, what have they done to it?!"

Elio gritted his teeth as he made a brief description of that an XD class shadow pokemon was, how they were turned into an empty shell, lacked free will, forced into becoming a weapon to hurt people.

Cindy flinched in shock and disgust before she spoke. "So the fuel stoop low to commit such an abominable act?"

Elio and Gladion looked in confusion as to what Cindy meant by fuel, she sighed. "I meant fools."

The two boys were unnerved by the description as Elio tried to laugh it off like it was a bad joke. "That Pheromosa was already prepared to be captured... again. Please let me deal with this."

Cindy looked at the Beast Ball and asked. "You say she was frightened of us? Yet it went to you during this. What if I were take this burden off your shoulders and show it more of this world than simple fear?"

Gladion glared as Elio struggled to find the words. "Small problem, as an Ultra Beast, using it out in public at all would make people scared of it as well as make them publicly known. Something I been trying to keep a secret!"

Cindy smiled. "I don't let Wilbur out of his ball save for battles or when I am angry, speaking of which."

Cindy used the dusk ball to call the Chandelure back before it absorbed a wayward soul. "I am to keep her a secret and never tell a soul?"

Elio was nervous about trusting an Ultra Beast to a random stranger. "This is worse than with the other guy. It is kind of the point for someone more experienced to deal with this than let it off with, no offense, a complete stranger!"

Cindy nodded in agreement. "Of course. Would you mind if I take her outside and have her... apologize to these spirits? If I can do that would you let her be my charge?"

The two boys looked at each other as Elio tried to make a request. " Don't be mean to her about this and if you can do that... we never saw anything."

In the midst of the town, Cindy sent out the startled Pheromosa while the Dusknoir was busy snapping a enthralled Gengar out of a trance. Cindy spoke to the Pheromosa very clearly. "Now Prissy. I do believe you owe these spirits something for disturbing their home during your... outburst!"

The Pheromosa blinked as she saw a bunch of confused and angry ghosts. The Mimikyu glared at her while the Dusknoir placed down a startled Gengar and joined in glare. Pheromosa made a slight bow as she growled something.

Elio smiled. "Most of the time their face's don't show emotion. It is hard to really tell what they are feeling save for gestures, but looks like what I am seeing.

" The Dusknoir stepped forward, grunted at the Pheromosa and pointed at the ruins as it explained something. The Pheramosa shook her head as she pointed at the Gengar who was acting on a hazed stupor.

The Gengar jumped as he remembered something, rushed to a small box behind a bush and took out a piece of paper. A poorly drawn picture of a Dusclops, a Ghastly and a Mew. Dusknoir took a deep breath as it rubbed sweat off its head.

 _"Phew!"_ He raised his hand toward the Pheromosa as a gesture of something, the Pheromosa gestured a non touching hand shake.

The Dusknoir looked confused as Elio shouted. "Don't worry they are all like that. If she does that to anyone not her trainer, It means she likes you!"

Cindy looked at the Pheromosa in a smirk. "Prissy now that you made your peace with these spirits. Do you which to come with me to a place called Unova? I promise it would be a much more relaxing place."

The Pheromosa blinked as she made the closest thing to a smile as she was able to make as she was called.

Cindy took a bow herself to Elio and Gladion. "I apologize the inconvenience. If we have no more issues I bid you adieu." She made her farewell to the ghost pokemon as she took her leave.

Gladion looked at his rival. "Same plan as the Xurkitree?"

Elio shrugged. "Kind of, except I am the one who has to tell Anabel the bad news! I was more worried of Cindy hurting the poor thing and things getting far more ugly."

Gladion kept frown at Elio. "When did you notice something off about her?"

Elio raised three fingers. "One, a goth lady that acts overly cheerful despite her accent and language. Second that Chandelure was her starter all the way back when it was a Litwik that tried to kill her. Third when she considered Stunfisk to the be the second most dangerous pokemon in Unova. Least she knows how dangerous Chandelure is and keeps the thing under control. How is the Dusknoir settling back home?"

Gladion looked back to find the Dusknoir and Gengar talking like they were friends. "Fine enough. Before I head back, I want to talk to Lillie for a bit."

Elio called the Mimikyu back as he tossed out a pokeball containing a Salamence. As he got on his back he shouted. "Hop on!"

Gladion glared as Elio offered to help him on. "Unless you have winter gear, you are better off just flying with me! After which I want to introduce you to Melta!"

As the two landed on the Battle Park, Elio called the Salamence back and tossed out the heavy ball containing the Heatran. "Come on out Melta!"

Gladion's eyes widened as he saw the Heatran emerge in a sparkling array of minerals, acting more timid about where she was at; Elio whispered and petting the metal crown. "It's okay Melta! I just want to show you off!"

Gladion glared at what he considered insanity as he spoke. "Okay I know you told me you captured this. But what happened?"

Elio answered the question. "Let us start a day before that incident. Hau and Lillie already agreed that they wanted to catch the Heatran as well just because they wanted to stop me. I wanted to get ahead of them to reach it before they do. Before you say anything I was going to clear the way for them, then fight the Heatran in a much more controllable timing when they were watching."

Gladion looked at the annoyed Heatran. "What went wrong?"

Elio frowned. "A certain jellyfish was poking at the magma stone before I got there and it caused it to fall over. Melta was not happy find that pokemon in her territory and one thing lead to another with me having to capture both. If I known a worm hole opened up, I would have just told Hau and Lillie to stay put instead of being a jack ass and taunt them to follow me! I think Lillie was about to chew me out over going ahead of them before it actually became an issue."

Gladions glare lessened. "What did you have Lillie do when you went out to search for... them?"

Elio raised a finger. "Since she already dealt with capturing a much more dangerous version of the you know whats, I had her stay behind and guard Hau. I already checked the island in case there was more of these guys! Other wise her job was simple as getting one contained if they wandered to near the Resort. Thankfully I had a hunch that the other you know what was the least dangerous of the seven when I did not see much on the physical or mental."

Elio called back the Heatran as he frowned."I expect both you and Lillie to want a word with me!"

Lillie and Hau spent most of the three days on watch and talking with Anabel over minor things. When they saw Elio and Gladion arrive to the Resort Area. Lillie rushed to hug Gladion as she asked what he was doing in Sinnoh so early.

Gladion answered in a stoic frown. "Was done sending some of the pokemon you handed over to me home. I had just the Dusknoir and a few others that are going to take a while left."

Lillie frowned in concern and asked. "Anything happened back home I need to worry about?"

Gladion looked back at his sister with his frown fading. "Other than Lusamine becoming unnerved at the Dusknoir, nothing of note."

As the siblings finished giving each other an update, Elio sent out the Heatran who backed away from the pool of water. Hau was startled by how timid the Heatran really was as Lillie remembered. She looked at Elio, puffed up her cheeks, placed her left hand on her hip and raised a finger to scold him. "You jerk! You knew without Dex that we would sleep in late!"

Elio grinned back. "I left a note behind, not like I completely disappeared!"

Lillie kept her scowl as she wagged her finger. "You just didn't want either of us to get to the Heatran before you!"

Elio laughed. "I did say that if either of you two gotten to the Heatran before me that you would stop my scheme to capture this pokemon!"

Hau remembered some of the things Elio said about Heatran and asked. "Isn't there more than one of this pokemon despite being a legendary?"

Lillie's scowl lightened. "Yes actually, anywhere that is volcanic."

Elio looked over into the distance and speculated. "Mount Wela, could it also be home for this mighty pokemon?"

Lillie's glare returned as both her hands are at her hips. "Could be and you are not invited for the next one! I am going in by myself with my own Bibarel!" The three boys looked at Lillie awkwardly; she blushed at how redundant it would be to use a Bibarel on Alola.

Elio took a deep breath as he asked Hau and Lillie. "Anything happened while I was away?"

Lillie nodded as she finished scolding Elio. "There a small island that have wild Togepi... Isaac helped me capture one!"

Gladion smiled behind Elio and Hau's back as he began to leave.

Lillie noticed and shouted. "Brother... don't you want to stay around a little longer?"

Gladion looked back at his sister and frowned. "I have a tight schedule as it is. I cannot really stay for this long."

Hau and Elio joined in with Lillie in agreement; Hau asked. "Don't you want to at least try one of the battle facilities before you leave? There is one we haven't tried yet!"

Gladion raised a finger as he gave in. "One, that is all! What didn't you try yet?"


	14. Gladion is Decking the Battle Hall!

The four trainers went to the one facility in the Battle Frontier they had not visited yet. The Battle Hall. Unique among the facilities in that the trainer brings one pokemon with them and fight a variety of pokemon of the various types. It even has a place for people to watch the battles unfold. As Lillie, Hau, Elio and the Mew wished Gladion luck they entered to watch the show.

Gladion looked to the receptionist desk and signed up his Crobat. "Lets get this over with!"

Gladion started off with the bug type. As he walked down a catwalk with a red carpet; leading to an arena with a healing machine and item dispenser; he found a bug catcher walk down the catwalk with a net ball in hand. A Ninjask was sent out and used aerial ace; the Crobat's flying gem glowed as acrobatics were used for a quick knock out.

Gladion remembered reading the rules of the battle hall as his Crobat was healed and given another flying gem. " _I am suppose to take out ten pokemon before I can call quits? Alright, lets pick the poison type!"_

A Weezing was sent out. The Crobat's flying gem glowed as he struck at the Weezing with an acrobatic swing. The Weezing countered with a will-o-wisp to burn the Crobat as it was knocked out by another acrobatics. Next type picked was Dragon, a Druddigon was sent out. The Crobat slashed a cross poison at the Druddigon as he was bit into by a thunder fang; the Crobat finished the Druddigon off with a gem powered acrobatics.

Fairy type was picked and a Slurpuff was sent out; it was quickly knocked out by a critical hit from the Crobats cross poison Normal type an Ursaring was sent out. The Crobat's gem glowed as it rushed to the Ursaring with acrobatics, the Ursaring in return used stone edge for a surprise attack. The Crobat knocked the Ursaring out with a cross poison. Fighting type was picked next and a Hitmonlee came out, only to be quickly taken down by the Crobat's acrobatics. Dark type was picked and a two headed hydra known as Zweilous was sent out, the Crobat used x scissor to deal more damage as the Zweilous missed with an outrage. The Crobat used a gem powered acrobatics to knock the Zweilous out. Fire type was picked and an Infernape was sent out, it used flare blitz as he was taken out by acrobatics. Water type was picked an a Seaking was sent out, the Crobat used cross poison and was countered with a waterfall; the Crobat use acrobatics to knock the Seaking out.

Gladion took a deep breath in annoyance. " _Okay, what exactly makes this exciting? If I end up picking another easy one."_ He choose the grass type and found a surprise as a Ferrothorn was set out.

Gladion knows his Crobat has no type advantage against it and shouted. "Crobat use x scissor to weaken it, then follow with acrobatics!"

The Ferrothorn took minimal damage from the x scissor as the Crobat was scratched by its iron barbs; the Ferrothorn countered with an iron head as the Crobat use a gem powered acrobatics to damage the Ferrothorn more and was getting more injured from iron barbs and having its health drained by a leech seed.

Gladion shouted with his hand twitching. "Use another acrobatics, finish it off!" The Crobat use acrobatics again to defeat the Ferrothorn as it was badly scratched, ending the round in a narrow victory.

Gladion left to the main hall to be greeted by the cheerful trio of Elio, Lillie and Hau congratulating him.

They smiled at him as he looked back to the receptionist desk. "If you beaten enough, you fight who ever is in charge of this facility?"

All three nodded as Hau answered. "You just need to do four more rounds."

Gladion looked at the ground and kept his frown. "The types seemed simple at first, then they start doing things like sent a Ferrothorn or a pokemon that's type would take out any real advantage... I think I can handle more of this."

Gladion went back to the reception desk to sign up his Porygon-Z. The trio went back to watch the show to see how far he would go.

Gladion picked the water type for the start of the second round and a trainer sent out a Whiscash. "Porygon-Z come out and use dark pulse!"

With a stream of bad thoughts the Whiscash flinched; the Porygon-Z knocked it out with a tri attack. Flying was picked and a Dodrio came out to charge at the Porygon-Z like the brave bird it was. The Porygon-Z knocked the Dodrio out with a thunderbolt. Fire type was picked and a Rapidash came out to charge a flare blitz and was knocked out by a tri attack. Psychic type was picked and an Alakazam was sent out to damage the Porygon-Z with a psychic blast, it was taken out with a dark pulse. Gladion saw the pattern as he picked steel type, out came a Klingklang.

Gladion ordered quickly. "Strike it down with thunder bolt!"

The Porygon-Z twitched and shot a thunder bolt to paralyze the Klingklang; the Klingklang used gear shift as it was taken out with a dark pulse. Electric was picked and a Jolteon was sent out. It shot a thunderbolt at the Porygon-Z and was countered by a tri attack, it was frozen and knocked out with dark pulse. Ghost type was picked and a Gengar came out to hurl a sludge bomb at the Porygon-Z, it was knocked out by a dark pulse.

Poison type was picked and a Toxicroak was sent out. Gladion flinched and ordered. "Use psychic to knock that Toxicroak out! They only tell you one of the types the pokemon is going to be... never said about a combination."

The Toxicroak was knocked out by the psychic blast. Grass type was picked and a Vileplume was sent out. The Porygon-Z used psychic as the Vileplume countered with a petal dance and was knocked out by another psychic blast. Bug type was picked, Forretress came out. The Porygon-Z used a thunderbolt and was countered a Gyro ball, it finished the Forretress off with a tri attack, ending the round.

Gladion walked out of the hall and found the cheerful trio having a conversation with a certain skull trio.

Elio was the first to ask. "What brings you three here?"

Yorks answered his reason as blunt as possible. "Big sis said we have better things to do that just stay around at Alola. Apparently, Sinnoh has some gym system we ought to check out after we finish up. That Arcade is just stupid some times!"

Lillie nodded in agreement as Gladion listened in.

Hau looked back as he saw Gladion preparing to sign up for another round. _"Wonder what he is going to bring this time?"_

The start of the next round Gladion picked the fire type.

A Talonflame was sent out as Gladion posed to toss out a pokemon. "Tyranitar, crush them!"

The Tyranitar roared as he saw the Talonflame flying before him. The Talonflame used will-o-wisp to reduce the damage and was knocked it out by stone edge. Rock type was picked, Solrock was sent out and quickly knocked out by the Tyranitar's crunch. Ice type was picked, an Abomasnow was sent out and was effortlessly knocked out by a stone edge. Psychic type was picked, Reuniclus came out and was quickly knocked out by a crunch.

The Tyranitar roared as he demanded more opponents. Gladion petted him as he picked a ghost type, out came a Spiritomb. "Okay this one should actually be something that won't go down in one hit. Dragon dance!"

The Tyranitar danced as he was burned by a will-o-wisp. Stone edge impaled the Spiritomb as it shared its pain with the Tyranitar. The Spiritomb was crunched into, its defenses were reduced as it shot a shadow ball into the Tyranitar; it was finished off by a stone edge. Bug type was picked, a Crustle was sent out and it was knocked out by a critical hit from a stone edge. Dark type was picked and a Liepard was sent out. It used foul play to deal some damage as Gladion shouted. "Use dragon dance then follow with ice fang!" The Tyranitar danced and knocked the Liapard out with ice fang.

Gladion felt risky as he picked steel type. A Skarmory was sent out. The Tyranitar used ice fang to make the Skarmory flinch, he crunched his fangs into the the Skarmory to reduce its defenses as it used roost to heal it.

Gladion shouted in a frown. "Icy fang again, then use stone edge!"

The Skarmory was frozen by the icy fangs and was knocked out by a stone edge. Normal type was picked and a Audino was sent out. The Tyranitar danced as he was hit by a secret power. He bit into the Audino with icy fangs as he saw it use reflect. The Tyranitar roared as he knocked out the Audino with a stone edge. Dragon type was picked and the Tyrannitar finally met a pokemon of its size, a Tyrantrum. The Tyrantrum used outrage to beat down on the Tyranitar. The Tyranitar danced and it bit into the Tyrantrum pokemon with icy fangs for super effective damage. The Tyrantrum flinched as the Tyranitar crunched it in the neck for a knock out. The Tyranitar roared in victory as he was called back into his ball.

Gladion signed up for the fourth time as he registered his Lucario. Steel type was picked, out came a Magnezone. Lucario pelt it with an aura sphere and was struck by a thunderbolt, another aura sphere knocked the Magnezone out. Ice type was picked, out came an Avalugg that was struck by an aura sphere; the Avalugg use earthquake as a flash cannon from the Lucario knocked it out. Poison type was picked; out came a Drapion.

Gladion pounded his fists to have the Lucarion use "CORKSCREW CRASHER!" to quickly knock it out. Dark type was picked, out came a Bisharp that was quickly knocked out by an aura sphere. Rock type was picked, out came an Aerodactyl; it sent off an earthquake on the Lucario for super effective damage and was knocked out by a flash cannon. Electric type was picked, out came a Raichu that missed with a focus blast. Lucario shot an aura sphere to knock the Raichu to its knees and used extreme speed for a knock out. Grass type was picked, out came an Exeggutor that was hit with an aura sphere.

The Exeggutor used a psyshock and was knocked out by a "CORKSCREW CRASHER!"

Flying type was picked and Chatot was taken out with a "CORKSCREW CRASHER!" as well. Fairy type was picked, out came a Azumarril. Lucario shot a psychic blast at the Azumarril and was played rough, a "CORKSCREW CRASHER!" knocked it out. Dragon type was picked, out came a Dralgalge. The Lucario used psychic on the Dralgalge as he was countered by an odd hidden power, one more "CORKSCREW CRASHER!" ended the round.

The trio grinned as they anticipated Gladions fifth pokemon. Gladion barely hid a smile as he gave Silvally the Ground Memory and registered it into the final round. Steel type was picked, out came Metagross. Silvally's claws glowed brown as it slashed into the Metagross with a multi attack; the Metagross countered with an ice punch and was knocked out by a multi attack. Fire was picked, an Arcanine came out and used flare blitz the Silvally; the Silvally used multi attack knock the Arcanine out. Psychic was picked, Claydol came out. Silvally crunched into the Claydol and was countered by an earth power; the Silvally use x scissor to knock the Claydol out.

Rock type was picked, out came and Aurorus, Gladion took a deep breath. "Okay that would have been a threat if you didn't have iron head!"

The Silvally knocked out the Aurorus with an iron head as it saw it charging up for a refigerated hyper beam. Ground type was picked, out came a Stunfisk. Silvally clawed a multi attack and was hit with muddy water, another multi attack knocked out the Stunfisk out. Poison type was picked, out came a Nidoking that shot an ice beam at Silvally and was knocked out by a multi attack. Ghost type was picked, out came a Gourgeist. Silvally crunched into the Gourgeist and was burned by a willo-o-wisp; the Silvally crunched again and was nearly knocked out by a seed bomb as it crunched again for a knock out. Gladion glared at the close fight as he picked the fairy type while Silvally was being healed. Out came a Gardevoir that was hit with a super effective iron head; she shot back with a moon blast and was knocked out by a multi attack. Normal type was picked, out came Snorlax. Silvally slashed the Snorlax with multi attack and was knocked into a wall by a double edge, it countered with another multi attack for a k.o.

Gladion had one more opponent for the fifth round, a middle aged woman in a red jacket, purple hair and sun glasses walked down the red carpet to confront him.

She introduced herself as the Frontier Brain Argenta. "My halls allow trainers to mount challenges with their one favorite pokemon. I imagine there were tense moments getting here?"

Gladion glared as he answered. "Took a while, then the type combinations actual got interesting. You are my final challenge for this hall?" The Hall Matron nodded as she took out an Electrode.

Gladion posed as he prepared his Silvally. "Use Multi at..."

Argenta giggled and ordered. "Use magnet rise!" The Electrode hovered over the ground infused claws, avoiding damage all together. "Don't think it was going to be that easy! Use hidden power!" The Electrode pelted the Silvally with a strange, super effectived attack.

Gladion shouted. "Use crunch and x scissor to take that Electrode out!"

The Silvally crunched into the Electrode that kept using hidden power for steady damage; with one last x scissor slash, the Electrode was knocked out and the challenge was won. The Matron took a deep breath at how quick the challenge ended and gave Gladion the silver print for the Battle Hall.

Gladion walked out trying to hide a smile as he prepared for an overly cheerful trio to greet him.

Elio, Lillie, Hau and the Mew were cheering at Gladion over a job well done as asked what they are to do next. "We turn in some points to help improve our pokemon?"

The group nodded as they went to the stalls. Gladion only used the battle points he accumulated from the Battle Hall to buy two things, a Tyranitarite and a small lesson from a move tutor to teach his Tyranitar the move ice punch in place of ice fang. Elio had looked at some moves for his Volcarona and Yanmega. He also seen the Cameruptite as something to get for the Camerupt he caught at Stark Mountain. Lillie wanted to teach her Pidgeot the move Heat wave and get a Mega stone for her Gardevoir. Hau simply wanted to use the points on moves and taught his Decidueye tailwind, his Crabominable thunder punch, his Komola super power, and his Raichu and Vaporeon signal beam.

As Gladion waited for his Tyranitar to finish, he spotted a man in a blue jacket and a device on his left arm walked out of the Battle Arcade. He looked over to Lillie and asked if she would give him a minute to talk to someone.

Lillie shrugged. "None of us are stopping you."

Gladion nodded as he went over to chat with Wes for a couple minutes. "Looks like we met again?"

As Wes waited for Rui to finish the Battle Factory he stared. "How were things back on Alola?"

Gladion shrugged. "Nothing much, half of the pokemon Elio and Lillie handed over to me are home. Dusknoir was the only reason I came to this the first place."

Wes took a deep breath as he looked up to the sky in thought. "Would have been disappointing otherwise. You tried any of the facilities yet?"

Gladion took out the silver print for the Battle Hall. "I did just this one! It's different from the others and let me use the pokemon I like."

Wes frowned at the mention of the facility. "That place isn't exactly a favorite of mine, while I have pokemon I would label as a favorite.I am stuck with just that one instead of having two different pokemon working together. The Factory lets me test some pokemon out; while with the Arcade I am always a fan of letting lady luck decide things."

Gladion looked over at the shiny Arcade in a frown. "Most of the others don't seem to be a big fan of the Arcade and they get far to attached to the pokemon they have to take rentals lightly. I can see why."

Wes shrugged in acceptance of the opinion. "There is something here for most trainers, I am really here just to teach some of my pokemon a couple moves. Anything else happened when you got here?"

Gladion glared over to Elio. "A small crisis happened a few days ago."

Wes asked. "What happened?"

Gladion raised two fingers. "Two Ultra Wormholes appeared in this region. One is the exact same Nihilego you caught, the other is an Pheromosa Elio and Lillie had caught."

Wes placed his hand over his face. "Let me guess, now they have to start all over with dumping them back into..."

Gladion shouted to Elio to come over. "Alright, explain to him what you did with each of the two!"

Elio came over and told Wes what happened with both of the Ultra Beast, he started by explaining the Nihilego's fate. "Since that Nihilego thing came back and refused to stay out of trouble. I am keeping it, at least Venom will have some company with Krell."

Wes shook his head in confusion regarding a pokemon that is known for imitating a personality and not having a real one. "Which is which?"

Elio smiled. "For a parasite that latches onto people, Krell normally keeps her distance from me. Venom I haven't seen her behavior yet save for the things she did." Elio took a deep breath as he continued. "When she pissed off Melta and nearly got herself killed, Isaac had to use thunder wave to keep her off of me long enough for a capture."

Wes raised an eyebrow at the new name. "Melta?"

Elio smiled as he tossed the heavy ball right in front of a person with a snag machine to show off the Heatran, Wes smiled at the legendary pokemon. "Nice catch, you had a less crazy plan for capturing it?"

Elio nodded. "Taking the Magma stone out of the pedestal is a must anyways. What went wrong was that Venom came along, knocked it off and made the Heatran angry for trespassing in her territory. Then she tried to attack and well made Melta more angry. I had to bail Venom out which made her more mad." Elio spun his hand as he signaled the two that it was a cycle of a Heatran that became more angry.

Wes nodded at the explanation. "Heatran is a pokemon that has power over volcanoes, when it is angry enough, the volcano will begin to blow! It is still a legendary of incredible power and the other Ultra Beast?"

Elio frowned in remembering. "The Pheromosa or Prissy was so scared of what this world would do to her again, that she would rather hide in a haunted ruins. She is under the care of Cindy."

Wes frowned back. "A random person that was in the area? Does she even know what she is dealing with?"

Elio nodded. "She raised a Chandelure for quite a while and among the seven known Ultra Beasts, Pheramosa is the least dangerous. Certainly less dangerous in comparison to a Chandelure!"

Wes groaned at what he heard. "Okay, now I understand part of the reason why you let her have it. She caught the Pheromosa while you were trying to calm it down, did she?"

Elio shrugged. "Yes. I tried to convince her to hand it over and let me deal with it. She seemed to have felt bad for it after I explained what happened to it."

Wes saw Rui run back with a print as he finished the conversation. "I think I heard enough. If you two trust her enough to take care of that thing, then both Ultra Beasts won't be a problem anymore. Once we are done with a couple more facilities we plan to get on out of here, nice chatting with you two!"

Gladion waved as he saw Wes and Rui go to the Battle Castle; Lillie walked up to Gladion to announce what she wanted to do next. "I am going to handle the Battle Tower next, brother... how long do you plan on staying?"

Gladion took a deep breath as he thought of his plan. "At least until tomorrow. You don't mind being stuck with me, do you?"

The duo shook their heads as Lillie headed to the Battle Tower.

Leaving Elio to baby sit the Mew as noticed noticed Hau being drawn to fried foods. "It's going to be just us guys for a while, you want to get a bite?"

Gladion was about to refuse when his stomach said otherwise, Mew smiled at the magost berry ice cream and meowed.


	15. A Maiden, a Feather and Luck!

Lillies trip to the Battle Tower had been eventful. For her first seven opponents she had her Venusaur, Hydreigon and Vaporeon take them down. For the second save she switched her Vaporeon for her Leafeon. The third and final seven she switched the Leafeon for Gardevoir when Elio gave her a warning about Palmers Dragonite.

As the Tower Tycoon arrived he smiled. "You were from Alola like the last one? Show me how strong you are as a trainer!"

Vs Tower Tycoon Palmer

Palmer sent out Milotic. Lillie sent out her pokeball. "Go Mele! Mega evolve!"

The Venusaur mega evolved as the Milotic shot an ice beam, his thick fat absorbed enough of the damage for the Venusaur to retaliate back with a petal dance, knocking the Milotic out. Palmer sent out Dragonite to set up a dragon dance as it took the petal dance and knocked the Venusaur out with two attacks from aerial ace.

Lillie called the Venusaur back as she sent out her next pokemon. "Maiden, come out and use moon blast!" The Gardevoir shot a moon blast at the weakened Dragonite for a quick knock out. Palmer sent out his last pokemon, a Rhyperior.

Lillie shouted at her Gardevoir "Maiden keep using moon blast and get ready!" The Rhyperior took the moon blast as it shot a rock wrecker at the Gardevoir to knock her out.

Lillie sent out her last pokemon. "Go Ghorchi! Use flash cannon!"

The Hydreigon shot at the Rhyperior for super effective damage as it recharged; Lillie raised her hands into the air as she ordered. "Ghorchi, finish this battle with a draco meteor!" Meteors rained from the ceiling as it pulverized the Rhyperior for a knock out. The Tycoon grinned at the trainers victory, gave her the silver print and encouraged her to keep battling trainers from around the world to get stronger.

Lillie exited the Battle Tower with only two prints remaining, the Battle Hall and the Battle Factory. She found an Alolan Raichu playing with a Mew and a Heatran. Elio and Hau were watching while Gladion and Silvally stood in a corner watching; least until the Mew invited the Silvally to play.

Elio looked at the Silvally enjoying his time with Mew and thought out loud. "I think Kalden might like being in the battle hall for a little while."

Gladion glared in response to the name. "It has been a year since its helmet broke and was given the dragon memory, are you telling me you haven't changed his type at all since that day?"

Elio smiled at his rival and answered. "Of course I haven't, Kalden is a dragon and he will be that forever more!"

Gladion rolled his eyes at what he heard and nodded. "Ever since you started calling him that, he really has been acting like a dragon. As long as he is happy with that choice."

Elio nodded. "Believe me he is." Gladion kept a frown as he noticed Lillie with another victory.

Lillie walked over to the stall and payed for her Golurk to learn the move ice punch in place of mega punch. "I am heading toward the Battle Hall as soon as Onua learns a new move, wish me luck!"

For Lillie actually deciding on a favorite was not an option since most if not all of her pokemon were significantly dear to her. She instead settled for pokemon that have been with her since her adventure in Kanto or had a significant influence with her during the Orre crisis. It was still a problem having to choose five of the forty and more pokemon she has.

Elio whispered behind her. "Just pick a pokemon that you like, the others will not judge you!"

Lillie took a deep breath as she registered the first pokemon to have surprised her. _"Ghorchi!"_

The first type that she picked was the Water type, out came a Jellicent. Lillie tossed her great ball and shouted. "Ghorchi, lets do this! Start off with a night daze!"

A pitch black shock wave engulfed the Jellicent as it shoot an ice beam for super effective damage. The Hydreigon finished the Jellicent with a draco meteor.

Flying type was picked, out came a Staraptor that beaten Hydreigon up in close combat, Lillie shouted. "Ghorchi don't give up, use draco meteor now that it is exposed!" The Hydreigon roared and knocked the Staraptor out with a meteor. Grass type was picked, out came a Vileplume. The Hydreigon used flamethrower on the Vileplume and was countered by a sludge bomb, he finished the Vileplume off with a night daze. Fire type was picked, out came Magmortar that was knocked out by a draco meteor. Electric type was picked, out came a Raichu that shot a focus blast at the Hydreigon and was knocked by a draco meteor.

Lillie saw that some of the pokemon had there own advantage against a Hydreigon. "Jellicent had ice beam, Staraptor and Raichu had a fighting move. If they try anything funny with steel type..."

As Lillie picked the next type a Mawile was sent out, she puffed up her cheeks in frustration. " _Oh come on!_ Ghorchi use flamethrower to shoo that fairy type out!"

In a torrent of flame, the Mawile was knocked out. Psychic type was picked, out came a Gothetella, night daze struck as she used dazzling gleam. The Hydreigon was twitching in pain and countered with a flash cannon to knock the Gothetella out. Rock type was picked, out came a Golem; the Hydreigon shot a flamethrower out to break the Golem's sturdy as it was impaled by stone edge. The Golem was knocked out by a flash cannon. Ground type was picked, out came a Sandslash that was knocked out by draco meteor. Poison type was picked, out came a Tentacruel.

Lillie shouted. "Ghorchi, use night daze and draco meteor!" A night daze was shot out as the Tentacruel shot an ice beam at the Hydreigon, with a roar a barrage of draco meteor ended the fight.

Lillie exited to the sign up hall hearing clapping from the distance. She registered her Vaporeon for the second round. The first type Lillie picked was the fire type, out came a Rapidash that was charging up a solar beam.

Lillie began her order. "Lola use surf, then follow with a scald!" The Vaporeon struck at the Rapidash with a surf as she was shot by a solar beam, she shot a scald back to knock the Rapidash out.

Ground type was picked, out came a Stunfisk. Lillie was annoyed at the type combination as she ordered the Vaporeon to use surf and get ready; the Stunfisk smiled a discharge on the Vaporeon and was knocked out by an ice beam. Rock type was picked, out came an Armaldo that was knocked out out by surf. Dragon type was picked, out came a Haxorus that started with a dragon claw and was shot by an ice beam. The Haxorus swung again and was taken out by a scalding shot of water. Ghost type was picked, out came a Gengar that began with a shadow ball and was countered by an ice beam. It shot a sludge bomb and was washed away with surf.

Bug type was picked, out came a Shuckle, Lillie shouted. "Lola use ice beam to break that sturdy!" In a shot of ice the Shuckle used power trick to switch its defenses.

Lillie kept her order. "Lola use surf to finish it off!" Shuckle was washed away from the flowing water.

Flying was picked, out came a Crobat that used brave bird and was frozen by an ice beam. The frozen Crobat was knocked by a scalding shot. Fighting type was picked, out came a Breloom that began with a seed bomb, nearly knocking the Vaporeon out as she knocked the Breloom out with an ice beam. Steel type was picked, out came a Steelix that was burned by scalding water. It crunched into the Vaporeon with electric fangs as it was shot in the mouth with an ice beam for a knock out. Dark type was picked, out came a Zoroark that began with a night daze and was shot with an ice beam. It hurled a sludge bomb and was knocked out by surf, ending the round.

Lillie walked out to the sign up hall and she heard Elio cheer at her for the good work.

Lillie was worried of her next pick. "I haven't let Onua out of his ball in a while besides having him learn ice punch in place of mega punch. Should I let him battle?"

Elio chanted. "Golurk! Golurk!"

Lillie smiled as she registered her Golurk. _"The only bad thing of him evolving is that he is sometimes too big to fit in a house."_

Lillie picked the electric type to start the round. Out came an Eelektross that levitated. Lillie glared as she sent out her Golurk. " _Oh come on!_ Use shadow punch until it goes down!" The Golurk punched the Eelektross with a fist from the shadows, the Eelektress inhaled at the Golurk health for a super effective giga drain as another punch knocked it out. Psychic type was picked, out came a Grumpig that was quickly knocked out by a shadow punch. Dragon type was picked, out came a Garchomp that began with crunch and was knocked out by an ice punch. Poison type was picked, out came a Muk that sucker punched the Golurk and was knocked out by a high horse power kick. Steel type was picked, out came an Aeigislash that set up a shield to lower the Golurks damaging kick. It sneaked up on the Golurk and sliced from the shadows; the Golurk knocked it out with a high horse powered kick. Fire type was picked, out came a Houndoom that used dark pulse and was knocked out by a high horse powered kick knocked it out. Normal type was picked, out came a Fearow that persued the Golurk and was knocked out by an ice punch. Fairy type was picked, out came a Clefable that was crushed with by a heavy slam for super effective damage, the Clefable shot a moon blast and was knocked out by another heavy slam. Bug type was picked, out came a Scizor that began with a bullet punch and was punched back by a fist from the shadows. The two pokemon punched each other again, the Scizor was knocked out by an upper cut shadow punch. Lillie took a deep breath as she picked ice type, out came Glalie that shot an ice beam at the Golurk; the Golurk knocked the Galie out with a high horse powered kick.

As Lillie went back out to the sign up hall, she took her Gardevoir out to ask her a question. "I just had this tiara made, it has a mega stone for you to mega evolve. Do you want this?"

The Gardevoir took a bow as she placed the stone on her head.

Lillie whispered to the Gardevoir as she pat her on the shoulder. "Lets show them what you can do!" Dragon type was picked, out came a Dragonite.

Lillie activated the key stone and shouted out. "Maiden, mega evolve and use Hyper voice!"

The Gardevoir's dress grew larger and the pink horn on her chest grew into two as she shouted out a pixilated voice to shake the Dragonite off; the Dragonite countered with a thunder wave and aerial ace as it was knocked out by another hyper voice. Poison type was picked, out came another Gengar that was quickly knocked out by a psyshock. Dark type was picked, out came a Krokodile that was knocked out by a pixilated hyper voice. Electric type was picked, out came an Ampharos that was hit with a psyshock and countered with a thunderbolt; a hyper voice finished it off.

Lillie took a deep breath and picked the grass type, out came a Tangrowth; Lillie ordered. "Maiden use calm mind to make that hyper voice count."

The Gardevoir calmed herself as the Tangrowth planted a leech seed, it protected its self from the first hyper voice; a second shout knocked it out.

Normal type was picked, out came a Blissey. "Maiden like last time, use Calm mind then use psyshock till it is taken down!"

The Gardevoir calmed her mind as the Blissey spit a toxic liquid at her; the Gardevoirs eyes glowed and knocked the Blissey out with a psyshock. Psychic type was picked, out came an Alakazam that shot a shadow ball at the Gardevoir. The Gardevoir mega evolved and shot a shadow ball back for a knock out. Water type was picked, out came a Blastoise. The Gardevoir used hyper voice, Blastoise used hydro pump and was knocked out by a hyper voice. Fighting type was picked, out came a Hariyama that was quickly knocked out by a a psyshock. Flying was picked, out came a Honchkrow that was taken out with a hyper voice. The last pokemon for the round, Lillie picked fairy type. Out came a Togekiss. The Gardevoir shouted a hyper voice and was paralyzed with a thunder wave, air slash after air slash, the Gardevoir kept flinching, she was able to let loose a psyshock to knock the Togekiss out.

With a deep breath, Lillie hugged the exhausted Gardevoir as she reverted back. "You did great!"

Lillie ran out of the battle hall and was making last minute changes. Hau and Gladion attempted to ask what Lillie was about to do as she answered. "Swoops is ready for the final round. I had the Pidgeotite with me since I was in Kanto and I never had the chance to use it to its fullest until now."

Lillies determination scared the two boys to the point that they backed off, Elio shouted out. "Swoops is going to make Tally and Dafgers proud again?"

Lillie looked Elio in the eyes with an intense stare."Yes, he is!"

Lillie signed her Pidgeot for the last round as she petted him. "No guard makes any move you use hit; heat wave and Hurricane are not known for the accuracy, are you ready?"

The Pidgeot took the crown holding the mega stone and raised his wings in a squawk. The first type picked was grass, out came a Ferrothorn.

Lillie activated her key stone and shouted. "Swoops! Mega evolve and use heat wave!"

The Pidgeot glowed as his body, wings, tail feathers and mane grew larger. With a wave of heat, the Ferrothorn was quickly knocked. Fighting type was picked, out came Lucario who was also knocked out by the heat wave.

Poison type was picked, out came a Tentacruel, Lillie shouted out. "Swoops use hurricane till that Tentacruel is blown away!" A hurricane was blown into the cat walk, the Tentacruel held on as it shot an ice beam, another hurricane sent it flying out for a k.o. Dragon type was picked, out came a well mannered but battle ready Hydreigon. The Pidgeot blew a hurricane as the Hydreigon shot a dragon pulse, another hurricane knocked it out. Steel type was picked, out came a Metagross that was burned by the heat wave; it countered with a meteor mash and was knocked out by another heat wave. Lillie prepared to pick the psychic type, a Gardevoir was sent out as the Pidgeot was blew another hurricane. The Gardevoir shot a moon blast and was knocked out by another hurricane. Bug type was picked, out came a Crustle. Hurricane spun the Crustle, causing it to become confused and hurt it self trying to use stone edge, a heat wave knocked the Crustle out. Ghost type was picked, out came a Rotom that was burned with a heat wave and shot thunderbolt was shot at the Pidgeot, another heat wave knocked it out. Fairy type was picked, out came a Granbull that also was burned by the heat wave as it played rough.

A hurricane blew the last obstacle out of the way before the Battle Matron Argenta arrived to ask Lillie. "You have a hard time picking a favorite and decided to like them all?"

Lillie nodded. "It is hard sometimes!" The frontier brain shrugged in acceptance as the battle began.

Argenta sent out a Talonflame, Lillie sent her Pidgeot out again to mega evolve. The Talonflame rammed into the mega Pidgeot like the brave bird it is and was blown away by a hurricane for a k.o. Argenta sighed in defeat and smiled. "These moments never last longer than they should."

Lillie agreed as she was rewarded a silver print. As she powered down the Pidgeot, she gave him a hug. "All I have left is the battle factory. Because of the rules you cannot come with me." The Pidgeot squawked as he brushed up against Lillie.

Lillie emerged from the battle hall with the three boys congratulating her on the achievement.

Elio looked up to find the day about to end as he went to the Battle Arcade. "Going to get this out of the way, wish me luck!"

Lillie glared as she called back her Pidgeot. "That better not be another pun!"

Elio took a deep breath. "It wasn't, how bad could the luck be?"

Elio signed up his Dodrio, Yanmega and Kangaskhan for the Battle Arcade. He wished he heeded Lillies warning as the machine crippled his team with paralysis before he confronted Dahila, costing him a victory. The second time he ended up having his team of heavy damage dealers exchanged for a mediocre team of a Raticate, Arcanine and Alommola. Third time around he was able to confront the Arcade star again, with the machine creating a trick room for the battle. Elio growled at the machine as he prepared for another battle

Vs Arcade Star Dahila

Dahila sent out a Dusknoir into the battle, Elio took the great ball and shouted. "CUMUSTRICH LETS DEAL AS MUCH DAMAGE AS WE CAN!"

The Dusknoir used will-o-wisp to burn the Dodrio as Elio posed for. "SUPERSONIC AIRSTRIKE!"

The Dusknoir endured the z move and flung an iron ball at the Dodrio for a knock out.

Elio growled as he called the Dodrio back and sent out his Kangaskhan. "H.P USE FAKE OUT! LETS GIVE THE DIMENSIONS ENOUGH TIME TO GET BACK TO NORMAL!" The Kangaskhan's scrappy ability allowed her to flinch the Dusknoir as she prepared for mega evolution. A will-o-wisp burned the Kangaskhan as she and her child crunched into the Dusknoir, reducing its defenses as it used trick room to revert the dimensions back to normal. Another crunch knocked the Dusknoir out as Elio complained that his team was crippled once again.

A Medicham came out as Elio shouted out to his mega Kangaskhan. "USE CRUNCH AGAIN!" The Medicham took the crunch as it countered with a reversal for a knock out.

Elio called the knocked out Kangaskhan duo back in a smile "You did good. ODON COME OUT AND USE AIR SLASH!" The Medicham endured the hit as it was brought on its knees, it ate a Salac berry to increase its speed to where it would try to flinch the Yanmega with a zen headbutt.

The Yanmega grunted and used air slash to knock the Medicham out, leaving the Arcade Star with her last pokemon. A Ludicolo that danced out of the ball as it prepared an ice punch.

Elio glared as he shouted to the Yanmega. "FINISH IT WITH ANOTHER AIR SLASH!"

In one slash of air, the Ludicolo was knocked out.

Elio took a deep breath as the Yanmega flew back for a petting. "You did good at giving us a come back."

Dahila rewarded Elio with a silver print as he prepared to take his leave.

He noticed the sun began to set as he walked out to the group and apologized to Lillie. "You were right, that Arcade will shoot you in the foot at the worse possible time. Damn that trick room!" Elio yawned as Lillie saw the time. "Think we should head to the club house?"

The boys agreed with her as they went back to the club house for the night and let out most of there pokemon. Lillie sent out her Vaporeon, Leafeon, Pidgeot, Gardevoir, Venusaur and Hydreigon out for a job well done, Hau had his Crabominable, Komola, Raichu, Vaporeon, Ludicolo and Decidueye out.

Elio sent the Mew, Mimikyu, Kangaskhan, Dodrio and Yanmega out as he apologized to the Heatran in the heavy ball. "Sorry Melta but you are not an indoor pokemon."

Gladion glared as he only sent his Silvally out.

The group gathered by the table as they talked about the day.

Hau was the first to speak as he smiled at Gladion. "Thanks for staying around a bit longer!"

Gladion shrugged. "I did it because if I left after all of you done to convince me, you would just hold this one over me until I go back to this region and get it done."

Elio smiled with Hau as he joined in. "Gladion, your pokemon did awesome back there. You got the mega stone for your Tyranitar and even had it learn a new move. You even got to hang out with Wes again, if you did not even have a little bit of fun I would be shocked!"

Gladion struggled to keep his frown as he finished the conversation. "I did... better than nothing at least."

Lillie listened as she thought about what she planned to do the next day. She planned to see her brother off first and foremost. He came to send the Dusknoir home and only stayed because she, Hau and Elio persuaded him to at least do at least one facility. She, Elio and Hau planned to at least get all five silver prints before they go back home themselves. She also planned to come home with at least one gold print and sought to challenge the Battle Castle once more for all it had to provide. It should not take more than another day until their trip in Sinnoh comes to an end


	16. A Sunny End to a Journey

The next day; Elio, Lillie and Hau saw Gladion's boat to Alola arrive as they said there goodbyes. Lillie asked her brother. "If anything had happened on Alola we need to know about, let us know!"

Gladion hid a smile as he prepared to go on the boat. "Don't worry I will."

As the quartet devolved into a trio, Elio thought to himself what he was going to bring to the Battle Hall. _"A pokemon I liked the best..."_

Elio gave his Yanmega and Volcarona a small trip to the move tutor before he talked to Lillie. "I like Solaire for his fire power but I like Odon for the pure damage. Both look are and are very powerful. Solaire was raised from an egg as a Larvesta, Odon was raised a short while but had been through a lot."

Lillie took a deep breath. "Which one do you want to bring, since you seem to be attached to both?"

Elio was unable to decide and flipped a coin. _"Sorry Solaire..."_

Elio registered his Yanmega as he prepared to enter the Battle Hall. The first type he picked was Ground, out came a large rabbit like pokemon called Diggersby.

Elio tossed the net ball and shouted "ODON, COME ON OUT AND USE GIGA DRAIN!" The Yanmega inhaled as the Diggersby used return with its fist like ears; the Yanmega giga drained again and the Diggersby was knocked out. Steel type was picked, out came a Klefki that used thunderwave to paralyze the Yanmega. The Kelfki played rough with the Yanmega as it struggled to use air slash consistently; the Yanmega slashed and the Klefki was knocked out. Fighting type was picked, out came a Machamp that was quickly knocked out by an air slash. Dark type was picked, out came a Sharpedo. It bit into the Yanmega with ice fang and was knocked out by a bug buzz. Psychic type was picked, out came a Musharna that was knocked out by a bug buzz. Poison type was picked, out came a Swalot that shot at the Yanmega with an ice beam. The Yanmega traded bug buzz with it until the Swalot was defeated by the tinted bug buzz. Bug type was picked, out came a Pinsir that was quickly knocked out by an air slash. Water type was picked, out came a Huntail that was quickly drained for a knock out.

Ghost was picked, out came a Cofagrigus, Elio stared and ordered his Yanmega. "ODON, KEEP USING BUG BUZZ UNTIL IT GOES DOWN! AS LONG AS YOU DON'T TOUCH IT YOU ARE GOOD!" Yanmega used bug buzz as the Cofagrigus shot a toxic liquid; the Yanmega used another bug buzz to knock the Cofagrigus out, ending the round.

Elio walked out of the Battle Hall petting his Yanmega. Lillie was in the entry hall with the Mew in her arms as she asked. "Who are you going to bring next?"

Elio was about to sign up his next pokemon and whispered. "You brought a dragon, so I am going to bring one! Be careful about the first two rows of seats." Elio registered his Silvally for the second round. Lillie went back to the audience seats as she saw the name.

The first type picked for the round was a fire type, out came a Typhlosion. "KALDEN! SO THEM YOUR MIGHT!"

Out came a Silvally that roared as Elio shouted. "USE CRUNCH! THEN PREPARE FOR DRACO METEOR!" The Silvally crunched into the Typhlosion as it was countered by a focus blast. The Silvally roared as it summoned large meteors to knock out the Typhlosion.

Water type was picked, out came a Seismitoad. The Silvally and Seismitoed traded crunch and earthquake until the Silvally won with a draco meteor. Steel type was picked, out came a Excadrill. The Silvally shot a flamethrower into the Excadrill; the Excadrill countered with an iron head as the Silvally used another flamethrower to knock it out. Flying type was picked, out came a Dodrio that rammed into the Silvally like a brave bird; Silvally use draco meteor to knock the Dodrio out. Rock type was picked, out came a Carbink.

Elio and Silvally glared at the fairy type; Elio shouted. "KALDEN USE FLASHCANNON!" The Carbink was shot with a flash cannon as it countered with a moonblast, Silvally use another flash cannon for a k.o.

Electric type was picked, out came an Electivire that began with and earthquake; the Silvally shot a flamethrower into the Electivire as it prepared another earthquake, the Silvally use a draco meteor to knock it out. Psychic type was picked, out came a Slowking. Silvally use crunch as Slowking used psychic; Silvally knocked it out with another draco meteor. Ghost type was picked, out came a Dusclops. The Silvally crunched into the Dusclops a couple times as it was shot by an ice beam and willo wisp, the next crunch knocked it out. Dark type was picked, out came Sableye. The Silvally burned the Sableye as it slashed a shadow claw and got crushed by draco meteor. The last type picked for the round was grass, out came an Abomasnow.

Elio shouted out to the Silvally. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The audience and Lillie had no idea what he meant, but the instant the shout was heard the Silvally shot a flamethrower into the Abomasnow for a quick knock out.

Elio grinned as he petted the Silvally, called it back and left for the contest hall. "Since Guppy had some action, I think it is time Brimmy had a turn!"

He registered the younger Incineroar as he went back in. He picked the dark type for the start of the third round, out came a Tyranitar.

Elio sent out his Incineroar and shouted. "CROSS CHOP THAT TYRANITAR OUT!" The Tyranitar sent a rock slide as it was knocked out by the fighting move.

Next type was psychic, out came an Alakazam that shot a focus blast into the vested Incineroar; the Incineroar knocked the Alakazam out with a darkest lairat. Steel type was picked, out came Probopass. The Incineroar used an earthquake as the Probopass shot a rock gem at the Incineroar; the Probopass was knocked out by another earthquake. Electric type was picked, out came a Raichu that shot a thunderbolt as quickly as it was knocked out by an earthquake. Grass was picked, out came a Cradily. The Incineroar cross chopped the Cradily as it used rockslide, the Incineroar rammed into the Cradily with a flare blitz for another knock out. Bug was picked, out came a Yanmega. It used ancient power as the Incineroar charged a flare blitz. Ice type was picked, out came a Glalie that used rock slide as the Incineroar prepared a flare blitz to knock it out. Ghost type was picked, out came a Jellicent. The Jellicent used surf as the Incineroar spun into it with darkest lairat. The Jellicent used another surf as the Incineroar knocked it out with another lairat. Normal type was picked, out came Persian that used power gem on the Incineroar charging with a flare blitz for a k.o. Last type that was picked was poison. Out came Tentacruel that used hydro pump on the Incineroar as it was countered by earthquake; the Tentacruel shot another hydro pump and was knocked out by the second earthquake.

Elio smiled as he gave his Incineroar a fist bump. _"Guppy had his share of dealing with a jellyfish as well..."_

Elio came out of the hall a 3rd time as he quickly picked the 4th he would pick.

Lillie ran back to ask. "You plan to use H.P or are you saving a Mega pokemon for last?"

Elio shrugged. "Lost need some love you know, she was a little grumpy over letting myself get kidnapped by... never mind."

The first type he picked for the 4th round was ghost type, out came a Chandelure that was clawed by a shadow claw; the Mimikyu was shot back and clawed again for a knock out. Dark type was picked, out came a Spiritomb that was knocked out out by a "TWINKLING TACKLE!" Dragon type was picked, out came a Goodra that was knocked out by a sword dance boosted play rough as it sloshed a sludge bomb.

Psychic type was picked, out came a Malamar that was quickly knocked out by a "TWINKLING TACKLE!"

Electric was picked, out came a Lanturn that shot a thunderbolt while the Mimikyu was using sword dance and knocked it out with a shadow claw. Ice type was picked, out came a Mamoswine that used earthquake as the Mimikyu used swords dance, Elio had the Mimikyu use the Z move to end the battle. Flying type was picked, out came a Swellow that shouted a scrappy boomburst and was knocked out by twinkling tackle. Water type was picked, out came an Azumarril that played rough with the Mimikyu using swords dance; the Mimikyu made quick work of the Azumarril with her Z move. Last type picked for the round was poison, out came a Drapion. The Mimikyu used play rough and was countered with a cross poison; the Mimikyu use another play rough to knock the Drapion out.

Elio carried the Mimikyu and petted her on a job well done; the Mimikyu was prepared to go back in the quick ball as Elio whispered. _"_ Good work Lost, the guys back home are going to love to hear this! _"_

Lillie stood and asked which mega pokemon Elio was going to use. The boy smiled in pride. "The one pokemon I both respect and fear for its raw power and speed. Metagross!"

Elio went to the P.C to prepare one more switch. He registered his Metagross as he signed up for the last round. First type picked was steel, out came a Magneton.

Elio prepared his key stone as he shouted. "TERMINATOR, MEGA EVOLVE AND DEMOLISH!" The Metagross mega evolved and quickly knock the Magneton out with an earthquake.

Fire type was picked, out came a Flareon that was quickly knocked out by an earthquake. Electric type was picked, out came an Eelektross. The Metagross rammed a zen head butt into the Eelektross and was countered by a flamethrower; the Metagross rammed again to knock the Eelektross out. Fairy type was picked, out came a Gardevoir. It's scarfed speed caused her to move before the Mega Metagross and shoot a shadow ball for super effective damage; the Metagross knocked the Gardevoir out with a meteor mash. Fighting type was picked, out came a Blaziken that was knocked out by an earthquake. Dark type was picked, out came a Hydreigon that was welcomed with a mega meteor mash; it countered with a dark pulse as the Metagross knocked it out with a hammer arm, causing an intense thud as it hovered back. Ice type was picked, out came a Frosslass that began with a shadow ball and was knocked out by a meteor mash. Flying type was picked, out came a Hawlucha that began with a high jump kick and was knocked out by a zen head butt. Grass type was picked, out came a Roserade that was knocked out by a zen headbutt. The last challenge arrived, the Battle Matron smiled as she prepared the next pokemon, a Garchomp.

Elio shouted as his Mega Metagross was finished healing. "TERMINATOR USE ZEN HEADBUTT!"

The Garchomp took the blow as it slammed into the ground, causing an earthquake for super effective damage.

The Metagross was about to faint when Elio ordered. "TERMINATOR USE METEOR MASH! PUNCH THAT GARCHOMP OUT OF THE RING!" With a punch from its many claws, the Garchomp was knocked out.

Elio grinned at the reverted Metagross. "Terminator, how are your feeling after all that?" The Metagross's mind cleared as it cheered and roared at the cheering audience. Elio petted the Metagross on a job well done as he prepared to call it back and received the battle hall print.

With the fourth print, Elio had one more obstacle to make before he had defeated everyone in the Battle Frontier, the Battle Castle. He gave the Metagross a small lesson in forgetting hammer arm for ice punch and purchased a Galadite as he saw Lillie approaching to congratulate him with a hug.

They shared baby sitting duties as Hau walked out of the Battle Arcade rather annoyed. "Sorry it took me so long. That machine keep's messing with my team right when I get to the lady in charge. How many do you two have left?"

Elio answered. "Just the Battle Castle!"

Lillie took a deep breath as she stared at the Battle Factory. "I just need to one more, after which I would like to try for at least one gold print."

Lillie handed Elio the Mew and went to the battle Factory; leaving Hau and Elio to talk about what they thought of Sinnoh. She signed up and looked at the six balls that were shot into the tube. Much like Elio said, these pokemon view battling along side a trainer as a day in job. Her pick was an Arcanine with flash fire for its ability. The moves burn up, Close combat Wild charge and earthquake. A Milotic with toxic, protect, recover and scald. Finally a Dragonite with dragon dance, dragon claw, fire punch and ice punch. The three rentals took the orders very well, but sensed Lillie to be uneasy during the entire challenge. They took a deep breath as they understood that most trainers prefer to use their own pokemon for their battles. After opponent number fifteen, Lillie switched the Arcanine for a Gallade with close combat, Psycho cut, swords dance and shadow sneak. As she progressed more into the challenge, she encountered Thorton, who used his machine to figure out what she rented.

Vs Factory Head Thorton

Thorton sent out a Skarmory. Lillie shouted out. "Gallade, come out and set up a swords dance!"

The Skarmory used aerial ace as the Gallade prepared a dance, Lillie kept ordering. "Gallade use close combat!" The Skarmory endured with its sturdy boody as it knocked the Gallade out with steel wing.

Lillie called the Gallade back and tossed the next pokeball. "Dragonite its your turn! Use dragon dance to power up, then use fire punch!" The Skarmory sent out spikes as the Dragonite knocked it out with a fire punch.

Next pokemon sent was a Glacion, Lillie shouted again. "Dragonite again! Make sure that Glacion does not attack!"

The Glacion was knocked out by the Dragonite's fire punch as Thorton was prepared to send out what he called the latest addition to the Battle Factory, a Mimikyu.

Lillie saw the fairy type and continued to order. "Dragonite, use ice punch to break that disguise, then fire punch to try and burn it!" The Mimikyu's disguise plopped from the ice punch as it used swords dance, it was punched by the fire punch and countered with played rough for a quick K.O on the Dragonite.

Lillie took a deep breath as she sent out her last pokemon. "Milotic it is on you! Finish this fight with a scald!" The Mimikyu swiped at the Milotic with a shadow claw and was shot by scalding hot water for a K.O. Lillie petted the Milotic on a job well done as she called it back in its ball and placed the three pokeballs into the tubes.

As Lillie walked out with her last silver print, she felt relief that the mentally hardest part was over. Elio and Hau were busy enjoying some of the scenery when they saw Lillie obtain another mega stone and go to the main desk hall.

Lillie came back to ask Elio an small question. "There is two statues we get for partaking in all of this and one we get just by getting a print! Since we are visiting this region, should we sign in the address to deliver them?"

Elio shrugged. "I am sending mine over to the house we are using. You do what ever you please with yours!" Lillie smiled as she went back to the desk to sign in Kukui's address.

When she returned again, she request that she watches over the Mew. "I will handle Isaac for a while. You and Hau go visit the Battle Castle and meet me back out when you get a silver print... I want to talk to you about something."

The two boys nodded as they went over to the Castle.

Elio waited two hours for Hau finished with a silver print. "Careful, if you don't manage your points you will be overwhelmed."

Elio understood the warning after the first attempt as well as the fact his pokemon are not allowed to bring their usual items. He made the mistake of signing in his Incineroar with his Hitmonchan and Yanmega, learning that his pokemon would not be healed under normal circumstances. "Okay, recoil moves here... bad idea! Lets see if Gladiator has better time being at low health instead."

It took Elio another attempt to learn how to manage the castle points.

Once he found out to spend it mainly on a full team heal every few trainers, he was able to battle the Battle Valent Darach. "Okay, just had my guys healed after the last one, this guy should not be an issue."

Vs Battle Valent Darach

Darach sent out a Staraptor. Elio tossed a pokeball and shouted. "GLADIATOR! LETS KICK SOME BUTT!"

The Lycanroc was intimidated by the Staraptor as he was hit with a return. Elio shouted loudly. "STONE EDGE THAT STARAPTOR OUT OF HERE!" With sharp rocks the Staraptor was quickly knocked out.

The next pokemon sent was an Empoleon, Elio shouted the next order. "REVERSAL NEXT! GET THAT DAMAGE STEADY FOR ODON!" The Lycanroc dealt a small amount of damage to the Empoleon as he was knocked out by a waterfall.

Elio switched to his Yanmega and shouted for him to use bug buzz, the tinted buzz dealt significant damage as the Empoleon used another waterfall; the Yanmega use another bug buzz to knock the Empoleon out. Darach sent out his last pokemon, a Houndoom.

Elio ordered his Yanmega. "OKAY USE AIR SLASH TO MAKE THAT HOUNDOOM FLINCH!"

The Yanmega slashed air into the Houndoom was countered by a fire fang for a k.o. Elio switched as he shouted. "MAC COME ON OUT!"

The Hitmonchan readied his fists as Elio ordered. "END THIS FIGHT WITH MACH PUNCH!" The Hitmonchan charged at the Houndoom in blinding speeds and punched it for a k.o, winning the battle.

In the balcony, Caitlyn smiled and yawned. "Another challenger that showed even more potential than the last one. I hope you and another trainer are ready for what is to come. Darach, this one has earned a print as well!" Elio obtained a silver print for the Battle Castle and walked to the sign up hall, while congratulating his pokemon on a job well done.

The Lycanroc was excited for more as Elio calmed him down. "Easy Gladiator, I get that you like your battles on the edge. I might have you for something when we get back to Alola though, will you wait till then?" The Lycanroc growled as he sat down and waited for his trainer to call him and the others back in their balls.

Elio was called to the main desk to sign an address. "Right here... here... and here!" As he walked out, he was greeted by an excited Hau and Lillie. "I got the last of the silver prints. What did you want to talk to me about Lillie?"

Lillie looked at the Battle Castle. "I would like us to try for at least one gold print. The way the Battle Castle work would make things easier when we buy more perks. Once we get far enough or beat the facility, we can leave."

Hau flashed a smile. "I just have the Battle Hall left and I would have beaten everything myself. No wonder you two switch team members a lot. Some of these challengers tend to be much if you don't bring specific pokemon along."

Elio smiled back. "If it makes you comfortable, the Battle Hall is just going through ten pokemon with at least one pokemon you like. Mind if we watch?"

Hau shook his head in refusal. "No thank you, focus on the Battle Castle and if you can watch me before I finish, that would be nice."

Elio and Lillie went back into the Battle Castle to sign up together. The duo argue over the pokemon they were going to bring.

Elio began to ask. "Since Gladiator works better when his health is low... mind if I bring H.P instead?"

Lillie listened as she contemplated bringing her Audino, she sighed and answered. "You know that recoil moves are not a good idea. Since these castle points don't give mega stones, your Kangaskhan is the best we have in dealing with ghost pokemon."

Elio smiled back. "Mele is pretty good outside of Mega evolution... he is just vulnerable to ice and fire moves. Sucks that we don't even have Z crystals to help us here.

" Lillie gave him a kiss. "You focus on dealing the damage, I will focus on keeping us up long enough to get through the ranks!"

Elio signed in his Kangaskhan, Yanmega and Hitmonchan as Lillie signed in her Hydreigon, Venusaur and Audino for the Battle Castle.

The difficulty as they progressed deeper into the Castle was begging to become more difficult. By the time they reached to opponent number twenty eight, they bought a perk that allowed them to purchase more items. Once they began to progress to opponent number thirty five, the Venusaur was given a big root for better healing, the Audino was given a Sitrus berry for emergency self heals, the Kangaskhan was given a quick claw for when they encounter a faster pokemon and the Yanmega was given a wacan berry for withstanding an electric move. Once they gotten past opponent number forty two they purchased another perk that allowed them to purchase better items for the Hydreigon and Hitmonchan. The Hydreigon was given a life orb once again and was able to deal large amounts of damage at the cost of loosing health and the Hitmonchan was given a choice band for dealing more damage at the cost of being stuck to one move. The last six trainers were among the hardest as some used a me fist combo to distract for a dangerous pokemon while others were simply trick room set ups that gave them trouble. They barely defeated opponent number forty eight when they purchased a full heal.

The duo confronted the Battle Valet as he took a bow as he prepared to fight the two trainers before.

Caitlin got off her chair and teleported to Darach's side as he prepared, Caitlin yawned as she heard his speech before. "I do believe that is quite enough. I will assist you in this. You two better not bore me!"

Vs Battle Valet Darach and Spectating Aristocrat Caitiln

Darach sent out an Entei as Caitiln sent out a Gothitella.

Lillie took a great ball and shouted. "Go Ghorchi! Lets show them what you got!"

Elio grinned as he hurled his. "H.P COME ON OUT AND FAKE THAT ENTEI OUT!"

The Kangaskhan leaped in front of the Entei and clapped, making it flinch as Lillie shouted. "Ghorchi use night daze to knock that Gothitella out!" The Gothitella was quickly knocked out by the shock wave as the Hydreigon felt the life orb's effect. Caitiln hummed as she sent out a Sigilyph, a strange totem like pokemon with wings. The Kangaskhan's quick claw glowed as she channeled her affection into one strong punch, sending the Entei back as it shot a fire blast at the Kangaskhan. The Hydreigon knocked the Entei out with a night daze as the Sigilyph slashed air at the Kangaskhan. Darach sent out a Gallade in anticipation of the Hydreigon's next move.

The Hydreigon knocked the Sigilyph out with a night daze as the Gallade beaten him down in close combat for a k.o. Caitlyn sent out her last pokemon, a Metagross with a life orb.

Lillie shouted out. "Medic I need you out here! Use dazzling gleam!" The Metagross used bullet punch to knock the Kangaskhan out as the Gallade knocked the Audino out in close combat.

In a growl Elio called his Kangaskhan back and shouted out. "ODON! COME OUT AND AIR SLASH THAT GALLADE!"

Lillie called her Audino back and joined. "Mele! We need one more push!"

The Yanmega and Venusaur emerged to battle. The Yanmega slashed air at the Gallade for a knock out as the Metagross rammed a zen headbutt in vengeance. The Venusaur used giga drain to recover some health.

Darach sent out an Empoleon as Elio shouted to his Yanmega. "USE AIR SLASH TO MAKE THAT METAGROSS FLINCH!" The Metagross flinched as the Empoleon shot a blizzard and missed the Venusaur.

The Yanmega was hit by super effective damage as Elio shouted out. "FINISH THAT METAGROSS WITH A BUG BUZZ!"

Lillie shouted to the Venusaur as the Metagross was knocked out. "Mele use giga drain on that Empoleon! Keep your self up a little longer!" Elio grinned as he had his Yanmega use giga drain in preparation for the next attack.

The Empoleon shot another blizzard; knocking both pokemon out and leaving Lillie out of pokemon as Elio called the Yanmega back. "MAC COME ON OUT AND FINISH THIS! USE MACH PUNCH TO KNOCK THAT EMPOLEON OUT!" The Hitmonchan entered the battle and raised his fist as he knocked the Emperor pokemon out for a victory.

Caitlin yawned like she just woke up. "Your pokemon certainly have the grace to reach this far. I present you with this!"

Darach gestured to Caitlin. "My lady, I insist that I reward these trainers with the prints and battle points. It is a custom at this point."

Caitlin smiled as she teleported back to her chair. "Very well!"

Elio and Lillie received a Gold print, it look much like the silver one except there is color in them instead of being all gray scale. As the duo left the Castle they ran toward the Battle Hall to see if they did not miss Hau winning. They made it to the audience as they saw Hau with his Decidueye against the Battle Matron's Lapras. Hau posed like a blooming flower as the Decidueye channeled the power of nature to knock the Lapras out with a "BLOOM DOOM!"

Elio and Lillie were about to sit down when they were knocked into the seats. The duo's vision cleared as they saw Hau cheering over the final print he won.

Elio smiled. "Least we didn't miss this."

Once the trio gathered into the center, Lillie asked Hau. "Do you want to try for the Colored prints... or another time?"

Hau scratched the back of his head and shook his head in a grin. "Has to be another time, I need to be back on Alola in a couple weeks and the boat ride takes a while."

Elio and Lillie smiled as they showed Hau that they defeated the Battle Castle, Elio gestured to the two that they stay put.

A few minutes have passed and he came back with a camera man. "Since Rotom Dex isn't here I need you two to smile for the camera. "

Elio had Hau and Lillie close together as he counted. "Have your prints out? 1...2...3..."

FLASH!

With in an hour, the trio had three photos ready. Elio had the dorkiest smile of the three as he prepared it for the trip back.

* * *

The next day.

The trio were busy packing. Hau was finished giving a verbal report to a representative of the pokemon league about the Bibarel. "It does a lot of things for one ride pokemon to do they are also rather calm!"

The reporter written down as she replied back. "Bibarel is a versatile pokemon in carrying trainers across places. At this point we need a pokemon that can do things a single Bibarel cannot do and a pokemon that can fly trainers across this region. Be sure to lock up the Resort House when you are done, it is officially yours!"

Once Hau was given a deed for the club house, he went over to ask Elio and Lillie about the contests.

Lillie took out a small group photo of her and Elio with the older Incineroar, the Ninjask and the Kingdra and Magneton. "We managed to gather nine ribbons total. I have at least five myself while Elio has four!"

Elio apologized to Hau over not showing the larger photos. "The larger ones, you are going to have to wait until we get back. As for the pokemon's costumes, my mom helped us out with some basic ideas... rest we made together. Except for Isaac's; my mom stopped him before he picked a really scary one! I also met one of Sinnoh's legends before coming here!"

Hau looked startled as Lillie took a deep breath in remembering. She wondered why Elio spent a long time in Lake Acuity as Hau asked. "Did you try to capture this one too?"

Elio shook his head. "No I did not. The legendary pokemon I had a talk with was the being of knowledge, Uxie! Isaac paid him a visit when me and Lillie were... having a snow ball fight!"

Lillie smirked at the mention and spoke. "You started that fight, I finished it!"

The group flew to the Battle Park to wait for their boat as they continued the conversation.

Elio went back as to why he did not try to capture Uxie. "Apparently something bad happen if you try to capture these pokemon. Not going into the details but the Lake trio as well as Palkia, Dialga and Giratina are VERY important to not go unnoticed! Which is kind of the reason why I had the Tapus run free in the ruins still!"

Hau thought the reasoning and agreed as he heard boat horns in the distance. "That sounds like our boat!"

Once the group went aboard, they looked at the Battle Frontier from a distance.

Elio looked at Lillie and asked. "What are you going to do now that Maiden and Swoops have everything needed to be strong Mega evolved pokemon?"

Lillie answered. "I am going to do something like what you been doing. Take the pokemon I have and make a team around them. Lakila needs to be trained but I heard of trick room strategies that can make Mega Abomasnow... scary. Once Seraph evolves she is going to be very good in a team."

Elio grinned at some of the pokemon he had captured. "Tolley is a psychic and steel type. Heard Bronzong is pretty good at setting things up and Burnet would love to see this guy! As for Melta... I got to train her up because I heard Heatran has a signature move!"

Lillie hushed him at the mention of the Heatran. "Remember, when I check Wela you are being punished! You can watch and help... but I am going to capture the next one I find!"

Elio kept a smile. "You don't want me to take Melta out on walks? I kind of do that with Solaire, Remmer and a few other pokemon!"

Lillie giggled. "Not until Dex says other wise. Also keep her away from the volcano unless she wants to go."

Hau was yawning. "Sounds like we need to partake in a battle royal soon."

Lillie agreed as she and the boys looked at the land becoming more distant, their journey on Sinnoh had come to an end.


	17. Bringing Back Some Souvenirs

As the trio returned to Alola, not much had actually changed. As Hau rushed to Iki town to let his grand father know he is back. Elio and Lillie invited Kukui, Burnet and Elio's mother into the house to look at some of the photos.

The three grown ups were impressed, with Elio's mother being the first to break the silence. "Who knew a Hydreigon would look pretty?"

Once the three finished looking at the photos, Elio and Lillie wanted to show them some pokemon they captured in Sinnoh.

As they went back to Kukui's house to pick Rotom Dex up, Elio shouted. "Hey Tolley, someone wants to meet you!"

Out came a Bronzor looking around until the Rotom Dex registered the pokemon. "BZZT! Bronzor, the bronze pokemon. Implements shaped like it were discovered in tombs. It is unknown if they are related. Ancient people believe that the pattern on Bronzor's back contained a mysterious power. BZZT!"

Elio grinned at Burnet. "I heard of its evolved form from some of the notes you have."

Burnet was intrigued and spoke her mind about the pokemon Elio was talking about. "Bronzong is able to open portals to another dimension if only to bring rain, it is not a pokemon native to Alola and it is one of the most mysterious."

Lillie took out a friend ball as Burnet finished. "Lakila, say hi to everyone!" Out came a Snover that walked near the fridge as the Rotom Dex observed it. "BZZT! Snover the Frosted Tree pokemon. During cold seasons, it migrates to the mountains lower reaches. It returns to the snow covered summit in the spring. In the spring it grows berries with the texture of frozen treats around its belly! BZZT! Are you sure it is a good idea to raise it in this climate? BZZT!"

Lillie thought it over and asked. "Would Lanakila be a good spot to train her up?"

The Dex shrugged as Elio speculated. "Since that is the place most ice types are seen in the wild... we might as well check."

Lillie smiled as she took out a luxury ball containing the Togepi. "Come on out Seraph!"

The Dex groaned as it began to speak about the next pokemon. "BZZT! Togepi the spike ball pokemon. As its energy, Togepi use the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and pokemon. This pokemon stores up happiness inside its shell and shares them with others. BZZT! Another pokemon that evolves with happiness! BZZT!" Togepi looked at the strange sights and huddle back to Lillie, a little nervous about the new region she is in.

Lillie picked her up and hugged her. "It is okay, this is place is home and I will take good care of you."

The Togepi calmed down in Lillies arms as Elio asked. "By the way there is one other pokemon I caught that you might want to see! Dex how much of the Sinnoh dex have you downloaded?"

The Dex began to speak as he set up a loading screen. "BZZT! Most of them... including some Legendaries! BZZT!" Lillie called the Snover back in her ball as she took out the luxury ball. "Do you want go back in the ball for a bit Seraph?" The Togepi looked around and smiled as she tapped at the button of the ball as Elio called the Bronzor back. He signaled that the three adults may want to to be outside and somewhere away from the shore. "I caught a Camerupt and Rhydon, but they are not that important in comparison and I can show them to you later, this one is much more dangerous indoors."

He took the heavy ball out as Lillie and the others followed. "COME ON OUT MELTA!"

The three grown ups were surprised by the Heatran as the Dex sparked up. "BZZT! Heatran the lava dome pokemon! Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling in place in volcanic caves! It digs in with its cross shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls! BZZT!"

Kukui notice one thing about Heatran that makes it special. "It is the only species of pokemon known for learning the most powerful trapping move known, Magma Storm!"

Elio nodded. "I heard of that move, like fire spin except much more powerful!"

Kukui patted Elio on the shoulder. "As a trade off it is less accurate and fire spin is more common!"

Elio agreed as he spoke of one main use for magma storm. "It also eats through focus sash's because of its nature as a trapping move and more dangerous because it is much hotter, something to consider over the more damaging fire blast!"

The Heatran was startled by the new scenery as Elio spoke to her with the Alolan greeting ready. "Alola Melta! In case you start feeling home sick, there is a volcano on an island not to far form here if you want to visit!"

The Heatran looked toward the distant Akala island and roared; the Dex translated. "BZZT! Take me there now! BZZT!"

Elio called the Heatran back as he proceeded to call the Charizard and give his farewells to the grown ups. "Hey Lillie you want to come with me. I am sure Melta might know a bit of her own kind that might help you!"

The three adults offered to unpack the duo's bags as they noticed the two were going on another small adventure.

Lillie nodded still glaring at Elio as she called her Charizard. "Remember you already caught a Heatran so no funny business!"

Lillie hugged Kukui and Burnet as she took the Rotom Dex with her. "We will be back later."

* * *

Swoop!

The duo arrived at the Royal Avenue as they journeyed to the top of Mount Wela. Elio sent out the Heatran, she looked around to familiar feeling territory as Lillie asked. "Excuse me Melta do you know anything about this place?"

The Heatran growled as she faced towards the volcano's mouth. "BZZT! Place where we sometimes go to... more of a migration path. BZZT!"

The Heatran crawled into the mouth of the volcano to go check for something or someone, minutes later the she crawled out glowing intense heat as she roared. "BZZT! We missed one just a week ago! Next time wont happen for another four years! BZZT!"

Lillie puffed her cheeks in disappointment as she asked another question. "Any thing else you know about these migration patterns?"

The Heatran made a shrug as she growled. "BZZT! Where the magma flows! BZZT!"

Elio smiled at the Heatran and asked. "Melta, you now feel at home?"

The Heatran roared louder as she answered. "Don't drag me into a snowy area! I cool down when I please! Otherwise... it is enough! BZZT!"

Elio called the Heatran back in her ball as he tried to cheer up a disappointed Lillie. "You might want to let Gladion know you are back on Alola? I am going to check the League to see if there is anything I have missed!"

Lillie smiled as she took the Charizard to the hotel on Route 8. "Let me know when you are done, I will go check where he is normally at!" Elio smiled back and used his Charizard to fly back to the Royal Avenue to call his elite four.

Kahili told Elio what happened as he let the Mew out of the master ball. "During the month you been gone, nothing specific had happened. Though you should expect more people to come over to compete for your title in a week since you may have drawn attention!"

Elio shrugged at Kahili's words. "Lillie and I did make a small name for ourselves at Sinnoh, so that is expected. This should give me enough time to train Melta for the new comers. Thank you for the information."

Elio ended the call as he received a call from Lillie. "Whats up?"

Lillie talked over the phone "I finished talking to my brother and flew to Aether to check on things for him... I have a question to ask."

As Elio asked what she wanted, Lillie continued her question. "My mother saw the prints and was rather impressed by how far I went... she noticed the contest ribbons."

Elio took a deep breath as Lillie said that Lusamine wanted to see what happened and was very blunt. "If she wants to see the photos then she can come herself and **look!** " The Mew heard Elio's tone and hovered close.

After a brief silence, Lillie responded. "Very well. Remember she is a guest!"

Elio agreed over the phone as he explained more. "And she will behave like a guest. Long as she understand a couple ground rules we won't have any actual problems!"

After a long silence and the sound of people talking, Lillie came back to the phone. "She wants to know what these rules are."

Elio held a laugh as he answered. "First off, it is not a grand luxurious mansion or anything remotely close. So if she expects it to actually be special, we are going to have problems right away and she is going to have to leave. Second she is permitted in a few areas, nothing more. Third she is to stay away from any pokemon we have unless they are willing to come to her. Fourth and final rule, she is to stay away from the master ball being used for Isaac and is to stay **far** away from him otherwise if he isn't in the ball!"

Another long pause was heard as Elio wondered what was happening over the phone, Lillie came back calm. "She said yes to those terms!"

Elio felt a genuine smile that was mixed from a lingering grudge as he ended the conversation. "Okay then... see you in a couple hours then!"

As he said his goodbyes and closed the phone, he looked at the curious Mew. "I still don't like her and you two are not going to be in the same room for a **long time**! I might have to get you in the ball to make this easier." The Mew understood and went into Elio's arms for a hug as he went into the master ball. Elio took a deep breath as he prepared to head back to his house.

An hour and a half had passed when Elio received his call from Lillie and went home to settle in when his mother arrived early. She wanted to look at the photo's more with her Meowth when she sat down on the couch.

She looked at the photo's Elio was in and sighed in nostalgia. "You always looked awkward in these photos... your father and I never looked good in them either."

Elio shrugged back. "I never really cared save for if I feel happy or not. As for the pokemon, Bumbo looked rather dashing, Short Neck was kind of last minute and Isaac looked rather cool." Elio's mother smiled at the pokemon as she went to look at the smaller one containing the Elio, Lillie, Magneton, Kingdra, Incineroar and Ninjask.

Elio noticed a dusk ball on her belt with a smiling face sticker. "Mom, why do you have Otto's ball out?"

Elio's mother flinched and frowned. "Sorry, Lillie told me that that... person wanted to see some of this. I brought him with me just in case!"

Elio cringed at what his mother expected. "I have it under control... I just got through Melta learn some moves just for the sake of her training. If Lusamine starts causing problems, Melta would have to ask her to leave."

Elio's mother wanted to change the subject and smiled. "When did you find out that Lillie was the one who is taking you to the Battle Frontier and not the other way around?"

Elio blushed as he spoke. "She tried to give me a hint that these contest was **not** the main reason we went. I did not take that hint until she told me, right after the beauty segment."

Elio struggled to say the next part as he blushed more. "I finally told Lillie what I feel about her."

Elios mother knew what he meant. "From what that Dex showed me you done quite a bit at expressing your feelings for her. What did she say after you finally told her?"

Elio grinned in pride not caring that he is blushing. "She shared same feeling and said it back to me!"

Elios mother giggled as she warned her son. "Just don't do any funny business just yet, you two are way too young!"

Elio groaned in embarrassment. "I wont." As the mother and son ended the conversation, Elio heard a small knock from the front door.

He went up and thought to himself. _"It is okay Elio, just pretend the other lady does not exist!"_ Elio opened the door to a worried Lillie and a curious Lusamine. Elio forced a smile as he let the two in. Lusamine settled down on the couch; Elio and his mother worked together to ignore her and hoped that she eventually goes away.

Lusamine looked at the photo's and examined the pokemon in them, intrigued by some of the pokemon brought into the types of contest's they partook in. "Interesting dress, I never thought such a pokemon would even let itself be in such a suit." Elio knew she was talking about Lillies dress and the Hydregion; he kept smiling. _"As long as she does not ask me anything! I can keep on ignoring her!"_

Much to Elio's misfortune, Lusamine looked at the photo of him when he beaten the Cleaver contest; she asked as she saw the Mew in the black costume. "What exactly was that Mew suppose to look like... it looks like a demon?"

Elio's mother blurted out toward the woman. "Azazel, he wanted either this or Judas." Lusamine shook her head at the vague confusing response and looked at the tough contest and cute contest picture.

Lusamine remembered the shadow crisis a couple months back and spoke out loud. "To think that most of these pokemon use to be..."

Elio interrupted her in an apologetic tone. "Please don't use the name shadow pokemon in my house, its a minor rule that every guest needs to follow only because!" Lusamine stopped herself and smiled at Elio understanding why as she looked at the final photo; a picture of Elio and Lillie with a Leafeon and Mew. "What exactly happened when you two traveled to Hearthome?"

Elio actually smiled at a good question as Lillie answered for him. "We never been into a swamp before and gotten mud everywhere, it was a blessing in disguise since the Sinnoh contests have a dress code."

Elio nodded to Lillie. "I needed something anyways and thank you Kalos!"

Lusamine took a deep breath and spoke her mind about the contest. "For your first couple of contests it is rather impressive... I do however know of the actual reason you two went to Sinnoh."

Lillie shouted out. "The Battle Frontier! We brought a couple of mega stones back home and even caught a couple pokemon on the way there!"

Lillie and Elio joined as they described the pokemon they captured.

Lillie started with hers. "Snover and Togepi!"

Elio shouted. "Bronzor, Rhydon and Camerupt as well!"

Lillie looked at Elio teasingly. "And?"

Elio grinned back. "And Heatran! A very strange legendary pokemon found in volcanos!"

Lusamine's mellow smile turned into a sharp dagger fueled glare at Elio as she asked. "Did you actually let my daughter go into an active volcano by herself?!"

Elio shook his head. "No! I went into the active volcano by myself... and Bob, to clear the way! She had one other person with her when she followed me!"

Lusamine continued her glare. "Are you telling me you had... and let me say this in a way you would understand. Pushed that stone out of its pedestal, deliberately angered this thing and caused the volcano to nearly erupt with her in still in it?"

Elio took a deep breath as he answered. "No actually. I was going to wait till the two caught up with me. Then try to capture it in a much more controllable manner. With what I had with me the volcano would be nowhere close to erupting by the time I caught Melta!"

Lusamine's glare loosened. "Would have? What actually happened?"

Lillie was worried about what Elio was about to say until she heard him answer. "Someone out of ignorant curiosity thought it would be a good idea to push it out of the pedestal before I had to chance to even get close to it. Had to bail it out and fight the Heatran at its absolute worse! She was between me and the stone so I had to capture her as soon as possible. Then get the stone back on its pedestal! If I known someone was already ahead of me I would have kept Lillie and Hau **far** away from that mess!"

Lusamine placed her hand over her face and asked. "And where exactly is the Heatran?"

Elio took out the heavy ball in answer. "I am not letting her out in the house because she would burn this place down! Before you ask... Lillie was mad at me, but that was because I sneaked out when she was sleeping an hour earlier! A Heatran is bound to show up on Akala once every four years!"

Lusamine took a deep breath as she calmed herself down. "Least you were able to handle that disaster... anything else that had happened on your trip I need to know about?"

Elio grinned as he answered. "Depends... starting an all out snow ball fight was something I did not regret. I also found out about this strange berry. Large blue one with yellow ring."

Elio's mother laughed as she tried to end the conversation. "Since your brain was still in your head for that Heatran mess. I have something to say about that berry. Belue berries look like large sweet berries... they are anything but sweet!"

Elio frowned as he remembered the sour taste. "I found that out the hard way!"

Lillie giggled. "Isaac has some of interesting friends and flew away while we were having that little fight!"

Lusamine was about to respond and felt a small ring at her hip; she took her phone out. "Yes? Some last reports on the psychi... Excellent I will be on my way back to finish this up!"

Lusamine smiled as she excused herself. "My apologizes for leaving. Snow is rare enough on Alola as it is, good work on the contests Lillie!" Elio and his mother put on a false smile as they saw Lusamine out the door!

Elio's mother put the smiley face ball out of sight as she smiled at Lillie. "Who won that snow ball battle?"

Lillie giggled more. "I landed a critical hit and he wanted to keep going!"

Elio's mother laughed with Lillie until she saw the time and took her leave with Meowth. "Sounds like you two had a fun trip, I'll be in the neighborhood if you need me for anything!"

Elio waved his mother goodbye as he and Lillie prepared to let out the Mew, Hydreigon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Cinccino, Kingler, Darmanitan, older Incineroar, Ninjask and Bibarel out of their balls.

Elio smiled with Lillie as he had the Ninjask on his head and the Mew in his lap. "I had a good time, thank you for taking..." Lillie went over to kiss him as they spent the rest of the evening looking back at their time on Sinnoh, with the Vaporeon and Leafeon at her sides. "I'm glad you had a good time, lets enjoy the evening before we start dinner!"

* * *

 ** _Author Again._**

 ** _Thank you for reading this fanfic all the way. Stay ready for the next installment to this series. Of Stars and Boundaries! Let me know in the reviews how you enjoyed this rather lighter fanfiction._**


End file.
